Als De Lucht Doodt
by Ton Lankveld
Summary: Sunnydale ontvangt een roedel Luchtgeesten, en de ultieme antiheld Bacchus. Een vampier die dronkenschap en lafheid tot zijn grootste deugden rekent.
1. Default Chapter

**Als De Lucht Doodt**

Dit is een Fanfic-verhaal van de tv-serie "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"

Rechten: De karakters Buffy, Xander, Willow, Angel, Cordelia, Giles, Jenny, Joyce, Snyder, Spike en Drucilla zijn eigendom van Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy en 20th Century Fox. Alle andere karakters zijn eigendom van de auteur.

Auteur: Ton van Lankveld   
E-mail: ton.lankveld@hccnet.nl

Tijdlijn: Dit verhaal speelt zich af, ergens tussen de episoden "School Hard" en "The Dark Age". Seizoen 2, aflevering 3 en 8.

**Hoofdstukken:**   
- VERRASSING!   
- JAGERS EN GEJAAGDEN   
- ACHTERGRONDEN   
- STATUS   
- CONFLICTEN   
- GELUK BIJ EEN ONGELUK   
- HONGER   
- TER VERANTWOORDING   
- EEN TEGENNATUURLIJKE ALLIANTIE   
- DE AARD VAN HET BEESTJE   
- VERBONDENHEID   
  



	2. Verrassing!

**Verrassing!**

De schemering is net overgegaan in de nacht. Het is een mooie zachte avond, en de sterren schitteren helder aan het nu zwarte hemelgewelf. Boven de huizen in het oosten gluurt de maan met zijn halfvolle gelaat net over de daken.

In dit deel van Sunnydale bevinden zich geen winkels, cafés, bioscopen of andere gelegenheden waar mensen op dit uur nog naar toe zouden willen gaan. Deze wijk wordt vooral gekenmerkt door kleine bedrijfjes, kantoren en daartussen matig onderhouden huizen. Nee, dit is echt geen plaats waar je naar toe gaat als je er niets te zoeken hebt.

Eén van de ver uit elkaar staande straatlantaarns schijnt zijn oranje licht door de voorruit van een geparkeerde politieauto.

Zijn dienst is nog geen twee uur oud, en nu al moet hij een zware beslissing nemen. Korporaal Geraldo de Soto zucht een keer. De jam of die met poedersuiker? Of toch maar met chocolade? Over een paar uur is de keuze een stuk gemakkelijker. Dan eet je gewoon wat er over is. Maar nu is het niet zo zeer waar je trek in hebt, dan wel wat je mist als je de andere donut neemt.

"Pak iets en stop het in je gezicht!" zegt sergeant Lee geërgerd. Dat eeuwige gerommel werkt hem steeds weer op de zenuwen. Doordat de Soto een zwak heeft voor veel en vet eten, speelt hij het klaar om elk jaar weer dikker te worden. Het probleem is echter dat hij door de opgebouwde isolatie, bij het minste of geringste gaat zweten als een hond. En zo ruikt hij ook, als een natte straathond.

"Rustig maar Pete." antwoordt Geraldo zijn collega gemoedelijk. "Het kiezen is net zo belangrijk als het ruiken of proeven. Daar is tijd en concentratie voor nodig. Om zo'n heerlijke donut met hap-slik weg te werken, zou van weinig respect getuigen tegenover de schepper van deze heerlijke lekkernij."

Nog voordat Lee hem kan vertellen wat zijn collega , naar zijn mening, met die troep kan doen, wordt zijn aandacht getrokken door een lichtgekleurde open Kever die met piepende banden hun straat in komt gereden. De bestuurder heeft de bocht veel te ruim genomen, en heeft schijnbaar geen haast om weer op de rechter weghelft te komen.

Zonder een seconde te verliezen start Pete de auto en gooit de automaat in de drive. Anticiperend pakt Geraldo snel zijn blikje Cola van het dashboard af. Zijn meest waardevolle bezittingen tegen zich aan drukkend, zet hij zich schrap voor het onvermijdelijke. De banden protesteren hevig tegen het geweld waarmee de wagen door de nauwe honderdtachtig graden bocht wordt gedraaid.

Sergeant Lee is in zijn element. In dit soort situaties komt de jager in hem boven. En er is niets zo bevredigend als een achtervolging in te zetten, waarvan de uitslag al bij voorbaat vast staat. Hij drukt het gas tegen de aanslag en richt de neus van de wagen, als het vizier van een geweer, op de verkeersovertreder.

De Soto ondergaat het gebeuren lijdzaam. Om een welverdiende koffiepauze te onderbreken voor zoiets banaals!

Nog geen halve kilometer verderop zitten ze al op de bumper van de Kever. Een kort loeien van de sirene, en een even kort flitsen van de lichten is voldoende om de overtreder naar de berm te dirigeren.

Terwijl Geraldo zijn etenswaar weer op het dashboard zet, stapt Lee uit hun voertuig. De eerste boete, en met een beetje geluk arrestatie, van deze nacht. Ja, de sergeant houdt echt van zijn werk!

Terwijl hij de vijf meter naar de andere auto met rustige pas overbrugt, houdt hij de handen van de bestuurder goed in de gaten. Deze heeft ze duidelijk zichtbaar op de bovenkant van het stuur gelegd. Pete ontspant de hand, die op zijn revolver rust, een beetje. Aan de nummerplaat te zien komt dit knalgele geval uit Mexico. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt de inzittende geen typische inwoner van dat land te zijn.

"Papieren!" commandeert Lee.

Na een kort maar rommelig gegrabbel haalt de aangesprokene het gevraagde uit het handschoenenvakje. Zijn bewegingen zijn wat traag en ongecontroleerd.

De man ziet er goed verzorgd uit. Keurig geknipt bruin haar met en klein staartje in de nek. Lichte huidkleur met grijze ogen, die op het moment niet erg helder staan. Hij draagt een witte katoenen blouse met korte mouwen. Met daar overheen een kort mouwloos vest. De stropdas heeft hij wat los getrokken.

"U heeft gedronken?!" meer een vaststelling dan een vraag.

"Vanavond nog niet." antwoordt de man. "Maar ik moet bekennen dat ik de afgelopen nacht een paar flessen uitstekende Bourbon heb genuttigd. Al geef ik toe dat ik de reden voor het feestje, me op het moment niet meer zo helder voor de geest kan halen."

"Nou meneer . . . Bach." na raadpleging van het rijbewijs. "Stapt u even uit de auto, voor een paar eenvoudige tests."

"Geen probleem!" klinkt het opgewekte antwoord.

Terwijl de heer Bach met succes uit zijn wagen klimt, na de tweede poging, ziet Lee hoe de Soto ook is uitgestapt. Hij kan hem geen ongelijk geven, hij zweet vanavond weer overvloedig.

"Zo meneer Bach, zoals ik zie kan ik de looptesten gerust overslaan en direct overstappen op de wetenschappelijke aanpak" Hierbij haalt hij een ademtester te voorschijn.

"Als u even hierin wilt blazen!"

"Ik zou u graag ten dienste willen zijn, echt waar. Maar ik heb een probleem met het blazen, ziet u."

"Als u niet wilt of kunt blazen gaat u mee naar het bureau voor een bloedproef." maakt de sergeant duidelijk.

"Zoals ik al zei." zegt Bach. "Ik zou best willen, maar het probleem is, ik heb geen adem." Op dat moment verandert zijn gezicht, zodat het een duivelse aanblik geeft. Zijn brede spottende grijns onthult de lange hoektanden.

Een flitsende stoot op Lee's linker wenkbrauw schakelt hem uit. Nog voordat zijn lichaam de grond raakt is de vampier al bij de verbijsterde Geraldo. Zijn hand die naar de revolver grijpt wordt onderschept. En hoewel de Soto toch behoorlijk sterk is, kan hij die hand geen millimeter meer bewegen.

"Je vindt het toch niet erg dat ik de hiërarchie niet in acht neem, en met jouw begin hè?" grapt het nachtwezen, terwijl het Geraldo's hoofd opzij trekt om diens hals te ontbloten. De Soto probeert te schreeuwen, maar de angst knijpt hem de keel toe. 

* * *

"Wat zal ik voor vannacht meenemen, schatje? Chinees, Mexicaans, Gajun of iets gewoons?"

"Ik weet niet." zegt zijn gezellin. "Ik heb niet zo'n honger. Ik moet wat op mijn lijn letten. Vind je dat ik nog steeds een mooie lijn heb, lief?"

"Heb je weer wat gesnoept, Dru?! Wat was het deze keer?"

"Niet veel!" pruilt ze. "Een klein hondje kwam naar me toe gelopen. Het was zo'n leuk beestje, met dat koddige kopje en die grote smekende ogen. Het likte mijn gezicht toen ik het optilde. Zou het gedacht hebben dat ik zijn moeder was denk je? Het piepte zo lief toen ik het de keel afbeet en zijn bloed dronk."

"Dru!" zegt Spike meewarig. "Je bederft je maag met zoiets. Laat mij iets lekkers en gezonder voor je meenemen. Een jonge atleet, naturel natuurlijk. Of een paar kinderen om mee te spelen."

"Je bent boos op me!" mokt ze. "Je wilt niet meer met me spelen, net als dat hondje. Het ligt maar in zijn mandje En als ik het roep, hoe vriendelijk ook, het kijkt me niet eens meer aan."

"Het hondje is dóód, Dru!" beleert Spike. "Als je er mee wilt spelen doe je dat vóórdat je je er mee voedt. Andersom werkt niet!"

Na een korte pauze brengt ze haar gezicht dicht bij het zijne en streelt zachtjes zijn wang. "Mag ik vannacht mee op jacht? Het is hier zo eenzaam en saai als jullie weg zijn. Mijn poppen zeggen niets meer tegen me sinds ik Cindy heb verbrand. Ze hebben geen gevoel voor humor."

Spike zucht eens diep. Drucilla zeurt al nachten dat ze mee wil. Maar het is te gevaarlijk voor haar om door de straten te zwerven. De Doder zou alleen al reden genoeg zijn, maar nu die ook nog wordt bijgestaan door die ontaarde vampier, is het risico veel te groot. Hij stelt haar niet graag teleur. Zeker niet, omdat het niet ongevaarlijk is.

"Leuke woning! Het heeft zelfs wat stijl." Spike draait zich om naar de stem die hem uit zijn mijmeringen haalt. Hij herkent Bach onmiddellijk, en loopt op hem toe.

"Blij je na al die tijd weer te zien." begroet deze hem joviaal en steekt hem zijn hand toe. Een harde klap slaat de nieuwkomer tegen de grond. Wat geschrokken en verbaast kijkt Bach in het demonengelaat van Spike.

Moeizaam klautert hij op, en wrijft zich eens over zijn pijnlijke kaak.

"Waarom kun je Parijs nou niet vergeten?" zegt hij beschuldigend. "Ik was het vergeten!"

"Wat zoek je hier, Bacchus?" sist Spike door zijn slagtanden.

De andere aanwezige vampiers volgen de scène geamuseerd. Met een beetje geluk doodt Spike deze Bacchus. Wat dat betreft weet hun leider waar zijn volgelingen van houden.

"Ik had gehoord dat jullie waren verhuisd." legt Bach uit. "Dus dacht ik, kom laat ik eens naar het inwijdingsfeest van mijn oude vrienden gaan."

"Je bent geen vriend van me!" gromt Spike.

"Details, details." pareert Bacchus. "Ik heb zelfs een fles goede malt wiskey meegenomen, als cadeautje."

"En waar is die fles dan?"

"Ja zie je. De rit was lang, en ik werd dorstig. En aan een lege fles heb je toch niets."

"Had je niets anders dan drank mee kunnen nemen? Iets waar ik mijn tanden in kan zetten?"

"Voor hoe dom houd je me? Natuurlijk heb ik dat! Ik trof onderweg een paar rugzaktoeristen, en die heb ik een lift gegeven."

"En?!"

"Ja kijk. De rit was lang . . . ."

"Met andere woorden, je hebt niets meegenomen."

"Behalve dan mijn eigen charmante persoonlijkheid."

"Dat zeg ik!"

"Ooh, ik ken jou!" mengt Dru zich in het gesprek. "Jij bent die grappige man. Als je drinkt vertel je grappige verhaaltjes. Ga je me verhaaltjes vertellen?"

"Over drinken gesproken." verandert Bach van onderwerp. "Waar verbergen jullie hier het geestelijk nat?"

De omstanders zijn teleurgesteld. Nu Spike zijn 'speelgezicht' weer heeft verruild voor zijn menselijk gelaat, is de kans op een mooi bloederig tafereel wel verkeken.

Achter een paar kisten ontdekt Bach een fles. Zonder veel omhaal zet hij deze aan zijn lippen en neemt een paar stevige slokken.

"Bah! Wat is dat voor rotzooi?"

"Als ik me niet vergis." zegt Spike met duidelijk leedvermaak. "Lampolie."

"Hmm. Dit merk moet ik toch eens onthouden." merkt Bacchus op, terwijl hij het etiket bestudeert.

"Is er iets wat je níet drinkt?" wil Spike weten.

"Je bedoelt afgezien van wijwater? Of water in het algemeen? Nee! Als een vloeistof ook maar het vermoeden bevat van alcohol, is het drinkbaar."

"Ik heb honger!" jammert Drucilla. "Mijn maagje gromt."

"Oké, oké. Je mag mee op jacht." verzucht Spike.

Drucilla is blij als een klein kind en huppelt uitgelaten in het rond. "Nou je toch hier bent. Zin om mee te gaan?" richt hij zich tot zijn gast.

"Nee, dank je." antwoordt deze. "Ik heb me net nog gevoed met twee dienders."

"Je hebt twee agenten gedood?" vraagt Spike verbaasd.

"Ja! Sinds wanneer heb je daar een probleem mee?"

"De bestuurlijke macht staat hier zo'n beetje aan onze kant. Hen doden is wel leuk, maar niet bevorderlijk voor de samenwerking."

"Hoe moet ik dat nou weten?" verdedigt Bacchus zich. "Mensen zijn voor mij voedsel, zoals het een vampier betaamd. Laat ze die personen dan merken of zo. Bijvoorbeeld met labels waarop staat; niet voor consumptie."

"Geen paniek." kalmeert zijn gastheer hem. "Ze komen er wel overheen. En zo niet, dan hebben ze pech gehad. Maar als je niet mee op jacht gaat, wat ga je dan doen?"

"Als je me vertelt waar ik een paar bars kan vinden, zoek ik het gezelschap op van een paar flessen goede drank. En met wat geluk ook nog één of twee mooie vrouwen."

"Voor wat?" grijnst Spike. "Als voedsel, of voor seks?"

"Waarom zou het één het andere moeten uitsluiten? Dat geeft de uitdrukking 'samen ontbijten' een geheel nieuwe betekenis." 

  



	3. Jagers En Gejaagden

**Jagers En Gejaagden**

De maan zet zijn klim aan de nachtelijke hemel voort. Voor hem heeft Bach echter geen oog. Op het moment verlangt hij naar de rokerige sfeer van een bar. Nog afgezien van de bekende dorst. De uitwerking van het drinkgelag van de vorige nacht is zo goed als voorbij, en de genuttigde lampolie heeft zijn maag ook al geen goed gedaan. Zonder alcohol voelt hij zich maar een halve vampier.

Dat dit gemis snel aangevuld zal worden, zit er op het moment nog niet in. In Spike's routebeschrijving was nergens sprake van de Sunnydale High School, of wat voor school dan ook. Ontkennen heeft geen zin. De harde waarheid is dat'ie niet meer weet waar hij is, of waar hij naar toe moet. Bach heeft er al lang spijt van dat hij te voet is gegaan. In zijn auto was hij tenminste met comfort verdwaald. Er zit niets anders op dan iemand de weg te vragen. Maar net nu is er natuurlijk niemand op straat! Met zijn vuisten diep in zijn broekzakken sjokt Bach langs het hekwerk dat de begrenzing vormt van het schoolterrein.

De botsing treft hem zo onverwacht, dat hij al op de grond ligt voordat'ie goed en wel beseft wat er is gebeurd. Zodra Bach zichzelf in een zittende positie heeft geholpen, merkt hij het meisje op dat de oorzaak was van zijn val. Ook zij zit weer en wrijft met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar elleboog. Ze is zo'n zestien jaar en geen grote schoonheid. Ze heeft echter vriendelijke ogen en een slank figuurtje.

Deze val heeft zijn humeur geen goed gedaan. Moordlust vlamt op in zijn hart. Terwijl hij overweegt op wat voor een pijnlijke wijze hij dit mensenkind naar een andere wereld zal helpen, hij heeft zich tenslotte al gevoed, merkt hij de titel op van één van de boeken die over het trottoir verspreid liggen. 'Heksen en de Natuur' door P.C.W. Cohen. Wraakzucht maakt plaats voor nieuwsgierigheid.

"Sorry hoor." zegt Willow, terwijl ze haastig opstaat. "Ik had u niet gezien. Ik was al laat en . . . ooh, als er iets met de boeken gebeurd is vermoordt Giles me! Heeft u zich bezeerd? Zal ik u helpen opstaan?"

Bach wuift haar uitgestoken hand weg, en begint de boeken, terwijl hij ze één voor één opraapt, aandachtig te bekijken. 'Het Demonenlexicon', 'Chinese Mythologie', 'Handboek voor het Medium'.

"En voor welk vak staan deze geschriften op de boekenlijst?" vraagt hij verbaasd.

"Oh, maar dit is niet voor school." begint Willow nerveus. "Ze zijn wel ván school, maar niet voor een vak . . . . ik bedoel . . . hobby. Het is een hobby van me." Haar pijnlijke arm bemoeilijkt Willow's poging om de gevallen boeken weer in te zamelen aanzienlijk.

Nu Bach zijn moordplannen heeft opgegeven, besluit hij zijn nieuwsgierigheid te bevredigen. Vooral het Lexicon heeft zijn aandacht getroffen. Het enige andere exemplaar dat hij kent, ligt in de bibliotheek van het Vaticaan in Rome. Voor hem, om begrijpelijke redenen, nagenoeg ontoegankelijk. Dat dit boek een onderdeel uitmaakt van de plaatselijke schoolbibliotheek, is even opmerkelijk als het vinden van de Britse kroonjuwelen op een boerderij in Ohio!

"Laat mij de boeken maar dragen, juffrouw . . ."

"Rosenberg. Willow Rosenberg." ze glimlacht dankbaar. Willow vroeg zich al af hoe ze de stapel boeken moet vervoeren, nu ze één arm nauwelijks kan gebruiken. Bovendien hoopt ze dat de aanwezigheid van deze charmante vreemdeling haar zal beschermen tegen Giles toorn, mocht één van zijn geliefde boeken beschadigd zijn.

"Neem me niet kwalijk dat ik me nog niet heb voorgesteld. Sebastian Bach. Geen familie!" Haar lachen doet hem goed. Een Amerikaanse van haar leeftijd die weet wie Johann Sebastian Bach was! Dit kan best wel eens interessant worden.

"Moeten we ver?" wil hij weten.

"Nee nee. Dit is mijn school." antwoordt Willow, en wijst naar gebouwen achter het hek.

"Die Giles waarover je het had." vraagt Sebastian, als ze richting hoofdingang lopen. "Diegene die je zal vermoorden als je één van deze boeken beschadigd. Is dat een leraar van je?"

"Oh nee. Giles is onze bibliothecaris. Hij weet veel over heksen en demonen. En zo'n soort zaken." Willow beseft opeens dat ze haar mond al voorbij heeft gepraat. Dit is een onbekende, en het is niet verstandig vreemden in te wijden in hun geheimen.

"Hij is een Engelsman!" Het klinkt als een verontschuldiging.

"Ik heb begrepen dat Engelsen een zwak hebben voor het bovennatuurlijke." merkt haar metgezel op.

Om van onderwerp te veranderen legt Willow aan Bach de functies van de verschillende gebouwen uit, en geeft hem ongevraagd een lezing over de geschiedenis van de school.

De verandering van gespreksonderwerp en haar nervositeit zijn voor Bach een duidelijk teken dat ze iets te verbergen, of te beschermen, heeft. Wat zou het zijn? Schaamt ze zich voor haar belangstelling voor de occult. Of probeert ze haar mentor, deze Giles, te beschermen tegen al te krasse veroordelingen van ongelovige burgermannetjes.

Het holle galmen van hun voetstappen door de gangen geven de school een sfeer van steriele verlatenheid. Het doet hem denken aan catacomben en uitgebreide kalkstenen grottenstelsels. Een opwindende gedachte.

Deze sfeer verdwijnt echter als een gesprongen zeepbel, zodra ze door de dubbele deur van de bibliotheek lopen. De bijna Victoriaanse stijl geeft deze boekerij een atmosfeer van vervlogen tijden en oude geheimen. Tegelijkertijd hangt er een sfeer van rust en geborgenheid.

Xander kijkt op uit een boek dat hij een beetje lusteloos aan het doorbladeren is. In een 150 jaar oud boek staat weinig dat een hedendaagse puber kan boeien. Geen van de illustraties voldoen aan zijn verwachtingen, die een boek met de titel 'Gestalten en Uitdossingen der Inboorlingen van Eilanden des Stille Oceaan." beloofd.

"Je moet toch eens ophouden om vreemde mannen van straat te plukken." plaagt hij zijn vriendin. "Mensen zouden kunnen gaan roddelen."

Willow's gezicht doorloopt het spectrum van verbazing, shock, verontwaardiging naar een meewarige glimlach als ze beseft dat hij een grapje maakt.

Pas dan ziet hij hoe ze haar linker arm ondersteund.

Willow is blij even de bezorgdheid in zijn ogen te zien. Dit is één van de weinige momenten dat hij laat merken dat hij om haar geeft.

Nog voordat ze zijn vragende blik kan beantwoorden neemt Bach het woord. "We letten beiden even niet goed op waar we liepen, en toen was een aanvaring snel gebeurd."

"Ben je gewond?" vraagt Giles bezorgt als hij uit zijn kantoor komt.

"Een beetje ontsmettingsmiddel, een pleister, en ze is weer zo goed als nieuw." stelt Xander hem gerust, nadat hij Willow's elleboog aan een snel onderzoek heeft onderworpen.

Willow laat zich door haar jeugdvriend naar Giles werkruimte leiden. Xander is dan wel niet zo'n vaardige EHBO'er als de bibliothecaris, zijn liefdevolle verzorging maakt veel goed.

Ondertussen ontfermt Giles zich over de stapel boeken die Bach heeft binnengebracht. Zorgvuldig onderzoekt hij de kaften op eventuele beschadigingen. Hij slaakt een zachte zucht van opluchting als de grootste heiligschennis wat droog vuil blijkt te zijn.

"Een indrukwekkende verzameling." merkt Sebastian op, terwijl hij de rijen boeken bekijkt.

"U bent geïnteresseerd in boeken?" vraagt Giles met belangstelling.

"Dat kun je wel stellen, ja. Vooral geschriften over hekserij en bezweringen hebben me een tijd lang bezig gehouden."

"Hebt u veel . . . geleerd?" mengt Willow zich voorzichtig in het gesprek.

"Of ik kan toveren? Was dat maar waar!" antwoordt Bach. "Nee. Ik heb er geen aanleg voor. En trouwens 'Restons fidèles à nos faillesses' zoals Montaigne zei."

"Blijf trouw aan uw zwakheden." vertaalt Giles voor zijn jeugdige vrienden.

"En wat zijn uw zwakheden dan wel niet?" wil Xander graag weten.

Willow kijkt hem even bestraffend aan voor zijn onbeleefde vraag.

"Drank en vrouwen!" bekent Bach grif. "In elke willekeurige volgorde."

"U drinkt -eh- bovenmatig alcohol?" vraagt Willow, een beetje pijnlijk getroffen door zijn openhartigheid.

"Nee kindje, ik drink niet bovenmatig. Ik zuip! Veel en graag! Om eerlijk te zijn was ik op weg naar een bar, toen ik je tegen het lijf liep. Als ik niet binnen een uur een fles drank, en dan bedoel ik geen slap bier, heb gehad, ben ik niet te genieten. Dit ter informatie."

"Alcohol is slecht!" verklaart Willow stellig. "Je kunt er aan dood gaan!"

"Aan zuurstof ook!" pareert Sebastian.

"Misschien zit er wel een gedegen filosofie achter Mr. Bach's levenswijze." brengt Xander naar voren. "Vooral hoe dat samengaat met vrouwen, lijkt me wetenswaardig."

De gezichten van zijn twee vrienden vertellen hem dat ze zijn belangstelling niet delen, noch goedkeuren.

Sebastian heeft echter niet meer aansporing nodig. Dit is een mooie gelegenheid de beste redenaar van dit deel van het universum te horen. Zichzelf! Bach brengt zijn zienswijze en argumenten met verve. Zijn kleurrijk taalgebruik en weidse gebaren duiden op een voorliefde voor het theatrale. Hij gaat zo in zijn eigen verhaal op, dat'ie zich nog nauwelijks bewust is van zijn publiek. De bibliotheek is nu het toneel waarop hij kan schitteren.

Midden in een anekdote, over een straal bezopen 18e eeuws edelman die in een schaapskooi op zoek is naar zijn echtgenote, merkt hij in de weerspiegeling van één van de ramen een vreemd tafereel op. Zijn publiek zit niet, zoals verwacht, ademloos toe te luisteren, maar smoezen wat tegen elkaar. Zodra Sebastian zich naar het gezelschap toe draait, komen Giles en Xander dreigend naar hem toe gelopen. Ieder gewapend met een staak.

"Is het iets wat ik zei?" vraagt hij verbaasd.

"Je hebt geen spiegelbeeld. Je bent een vampier!" antwoordt Giles dreigend.

"Laten we niet te snel conclusies trekken. Straks raakt er nog iemand gewond. Ik bijvoorbeeld." probeert Bach de zaak te sussen.

"Je bent een vampier." bijt Xander hem toe.

"Oke. Dat is één verklaring. Maar laten we de mogelijkheid open houden voor andere opties." zegt Sebastian, terwijl hij naar een vluchtweg zoekt.

"Je bent een vampier!" zegt Willow, met een ondertoon van teleurstelling en verraden gevoelens.

"Ik merk dat het voorstel met grote meerderheid is aangenomen. Mijn vetorecht gaat hier niet op, neem ik aan?" Nog voordat hij de laatste zin volledig heeft uitgesproken, zet hij een sprint in naar de dubbele deur, waardoor hij ook naar binnen is gekomen. Het lijkt er even op dat Xander hem kan onderscheppen, maar vlak voordat de vampier binnen het bereik van zijn wapen komt, springt deze tegen de muur op. Voor Xander lijkt het alsof Bach langs de muur loopt, zonder acht te slaan op de wetten van de zwaartekracht. Nog voordat hij van zijn verbazing is bekomen, landt de gejaagde weer op de vloer, en barst door de deuren de gang in.

"Die heeft les gehad van Spiderman!" merkt Xander bewonderend op.

Achtervolgen heeft geen zin. Een vampier kan veel sneller rennen dan een mens. En een bange vampier zeker!

"Het spijt me zo!" betuigt Willow. "Ik had er geen idee van dat hij een vampier was."

"Je moet niet te hard voor jezelf zijn, meisje." zegt Giles vaderlijk. "Niemand van ons had iets in de gaten, totdat hij voor die spiegelende ruit langs liep."

Willow knikt bedeesd. Voor Giles is de zaak afgedaan. Er is niemand gewond geraakt en de ondode is verdreven. Notitie maken en verder gaan.

Xander kent zijn vriendin echter langer en ziet dat ze het er nog steeds moeilijk mee heeft dat ze haar vrienden, door haar eigen onvoorzichtigheid, in gevaar heeft gebracht.

"Die vampier heeft eigenlijk mijn leven gered." verklaart Xander tot Willow's verbazing. Terwijl hij een arm om haar schouders slaat vervolgt hij. "Nog een half uur langer, en ik was van verveling gestorven." Xander weet ook wel dat dit niet één van zijn beste grappen is, maar Willow's dankbare blik getuigt ervan dat het als antidepressiva toereikend was. 

* * *

Het heuveltje is altijd al de betere buurt van dit kerkhof geweest. Een simpele marmeren deksteen is hier niet voldoende. Een zerk ter grootte van een ruim koninklijk statiebed, wordt hier als standaard beschouwd. Deze doden wensen hun bij leven gewone status niet af te staan, alleen maar omdat ze zich niet meer in de kringen van de Upper Ten kunnen begeven. De permanente bewoners van het heuveltje hebben echter al lang geen oog meer voor hun omgeving. Nu kunnen ze alleen nog maar in het niets staren, met hun lege oogkassen.

Het meisje strekt zich behaaglijk uit op de gladde zerk. De koele steen verdrijft de lome warmte een beetje uit haar lichaam.

"Niet bepaald wat ik in gedachten had voor een romantische avond." zegt ze uiteindelijk tegen haar metgezel.

"Wat had je dan in gedachten?" vraagt deze, terwijl hij zijn benen over de rand van het praalgraf laat bengelen.

"Een mooie jurk, een knus intiem restaurantje, kaarslicht, vioolmuziek."

"Ik haat vioolmuziek!" onderbreekt hij haar.

"Oké dan. Gitaarmuziek."

"Waarom geen piano?"

"Hè, het is míjn fantasie!"

"Al goed. Ga verder."

"Terwijl het eten koud wordt op onze borden, kijken we elkaar eindeloos lang aan in het zachte licht van de kaarsen."

De jongeman buigt zich over het meisje en haalt een blonde lok uit haar knappe gezichtje.

"Je bent in elk licht betoverend." fluistert hij haar toe.

Haar mond opent zich en het vocht glinstert op haar volle lippen. Hun lippen raken elkaar en de wereld om hen heen verdwijnt. Haar natte warme lippen zijn als een bedwelmende drank. Hij kan er niet genoeg van krijgen. Plotseling drukt ze hem van zich af, en kijkt in zijn demonengelaat.

"Als je jezelf niet beter kunt beheersen moet ik je doden." zegt Buffy met een glimlach. Dat Angel tijdens hun kussen af en toe zijn controle verliest geeft hem iets menselijks. Twee van die scherpe hoektanden nodigen echter niet uit tot gepassioneerd zoenen.

In een paar seconden heeft Angel zijn menselijk gezicht weer terug, en kijkt haar een beetje schaapachtig aan.

"Dat ik me na meer dan tweehonderd jaar nog steeds gedraag als een puber!" fluistert hij met de nodige zelfspot. Terwijl Angel met zijn borst op haar ligt en zachtjes haar liefelijke gezicht streelt, verdrinken ze in elkaars ogen.

"Is ze niet een beetje jong, Angel?" scheurt een stem hen uit hun roze dromen.

Buffy en Angel komen als door een wesp gestoken overeind. Ze hebben geen van beiden deze man aan horen komen. Een onvergefelijke nalatigheid!

"Een lange tijd niet meer gezien." vervolgt Bach zijn begroeting.

Angels vuist treft hem vol in het gezicht. Buffy springt snel van de zerk en pakt haar vriends arm vast, voordat hij zich op de man kan storten. Angel moet net zo geschrokken zijn als zij, maar zijn reactie is nogal overdreven.

Waar is dat goed voor?" moppert de geslagene. "Is het soms Sla-Sebastian-dag?"

Buffy kijkt de twee mannen bezorgd aan. Het is duidelijk dat ze elkaar kennen, maar waarom hij zoveel woede bij Angel opwekt is haar een raadsel.

"Je hebt een zeldzaam talent om telkens weer op het verkeerde moment binnen te vallen, Bach." verwijt hij Sebastian.

In eerste instantie denkt ze dat Bach met ontzetting naar de dreigende, over hem heen staande, Angel kijkt. Pas dan beseft ze dat hij niet naar haar vriend, maar naar de hemel boven hen staart. Niets echter wat ze in de lucht of het hemelgewelf opmerkt lijkt Sebastian's angst te kunnen verklaren.

Angel maakt haar attent op een groepje mistflarden die langzaam boven hun hoofden cirkelen.

"Wat zijn dat?" fluistert Buffy, goed beseffend dat dit geen meteorologisch verschijnsel is.

"Luchtgeesten!" fluistert Angel terug. "Ik heb ze slechts één keer eerder gezien. Maar dat was slechts één wezen, en geen zes zoals nu."

Bach is voorzichtig opgestaan en staat nu langs hen, de vreemde dans van deze, op rookslierten lijkende, schimmen aanschouwend.

Zijn ze gevaarlijk?" wil Buffy weten.

"Ze voeden zich met de levensenergie van levende wezens." legt Bach uit. "Met élk levend wezen! Heeft iemand toevallig een zaklamp bij zich? Ze houden niet van licht."

Angel en Buffy schudden hun hoofden, zonder hun ogen van de luchtgeesten af te wenden.

Een aansteker of lucifers misschien?" probeert Sebastian.

"Ik rook niet." bekent Buffy.

"Een slecht moment om politiek correct te zijn." merkt Bach op.

Angel wijst naar de dichstbijzijnste straatlantaarn. "Dat is nog geen vijftig meter. Een snelle sprint en we zijn veilig."

"Vergeet het!" waarschuwt Bach. "Het zijn net wolven. Zogauw je gaat rennen storten ze zich op je. Je komt nog niet halverwege."

"Als je een oplossing kent, is dit het goede moment om het met ons te delen." vindt Buffy.

"De enige mogelijkheid is om héél rustig naar het licht toe te lopen. Zolang hun jachtinstinct niet wordt geprikkeld, hebben we nog een kans." stelt Sebastian voor.

Zonder verder een woord of een seconde te verspillen wandelt het trio schijnbaar ontspannen richting straat. De mistflarden volgen hun bewegingen en handhaven hun positie boven hun hoofden. Alhoewel ze dichterbij komen, en sneller beginnen te bewegen, bereiken de drie lotgenoten veilig de beschermende invloed van de lantaarn. Hun belagers blijven op een respectabele afstand van de lichtbron. Ze zijn er helemaal niet blij mee dat hun prooi heeft weten te ontsnappen. Ze cirkelen om de straatlamp als hongerige wolven om een boom.

"En wat nu?" vraagt Buffy. "Afgezien van bidden dat de lamp niet nú op het idee komt om met pensioen te gaan."

"Wachten totdat de ochtendschemering ze verdrijft." oppert Bach met weinig enthousiasme.

Ze kunnen niets anders doen dan hun onwerkelijke belagers te observeren. Deze hebben een kring rond de lantaarn gevormd met een diameter van zo'n veertig meter. Het doet wat denken aan de bekende scènes uit oude westerns. Waarbij de indianen al schietend met pijl en boog, om een groep pioniers of cavaleristen heen rijden. Gelukkig kennen de luchtgeesten het gebruik van deze wapens niet.

Opeens verandert het gedrag van de witte mistflarden. In plaats van anderhalf tot twee meter boven de grond te zweven, stijgen ze op tot zo'n meter of vijf. Op deze hoogte drijven ze naar het deel van de straat dat grenst aan een klein park.

Achter de bomen en struiken klinkt een gejoel en geschreeuw. Als de plaats de mogelijkheid niet zo onwaarschijnlijk maakte, zou je denken dat een groepje voetbalsupporters de overwinning van hun club aan het vieren zijn.

Seconden later breekt een groepje van vijf vampiers door de begroeiing. Ze vormen een kring en in het midden hiervan wordt een paartje van middelbare leeftijd als speelballen van de ene naar de andere kant geduwd. De angstschreeuwen van de man en vrouw worden overstemd door het gejoel van de vampiers. Ze spelen met hen als een kat met de muis, en de afloop zal ook dezelfde zijn.

Buffy kent haar plicht en is van plan de wereld snel te verlossen van deze vijf mensachtige parasieten. Nog voordat ze twee meter weg is, grijpt Angel haar vast en trekt haar razend snel terug naar de lantaarnpaal.

"Heeft je vriendinnetje zelfmoordneigingen?" vraagt Bach verbaasd, en wijst op de luchtgeesten die als een wervelwind op de nietsvermoedende groep afstevenen.

"Kijk en leer!" instrueert hij.

De ramp volstrekt zich binnen tien seconden. Nog voordat de slachtoffers door hebben wat er gebeurt, is het te laat. De slierten mist storten zich op hun prooien als buizerds op konijnen. Ze wikkelen zich als witte linten om de verbaasde vampiers en mensen. Het schreeuwen van de slachtoffers sterft snel weg. Evenals hun leven.

Net zo snel als de luchtgeesten gekomen zijn, verdwijnen ze achter het gebladerte van de bomen. Wat over blijft zijn de levenloze lichamen van het paartje. Op het moment dat de vampiers stierven, ontbonden ze in stofwolken.

Angel en Buffy zijn nog steeds onder de indruk van de verschrikkelijke gebeurtenis, als Bach voorzichtig, al in het rond spiedend, onder de straatlamp vandaan stapt.

"De bui is over!" meldt deze zijn twee metgezellen.

"Dit moet Giles weten!" zegt Buffy nog een beetje beduusd.

"Giles!?" Bach herstelt zich snel. "Wie is Giles?

"Een vriend van me." zegt Buffy. "Hij kan ons waarschijnlijk meer vertellen over deze wezens."

Sebastian voelt er niets voor deze man nog eens te ontmoeten. Bovendien, denkt hij, als dit meisje hem kent, heeft ze waarschijnlijk ook iets te maken met diens antivampiergenootschap. Een té ongezonde omgeving voor hem.

"Als jullie het niet erg vinden, trek ik me terug in de meest nabije bar. Om wat bij te komen van de emoties." verklaart Bach.

Nog voordat Buffy er op aan kan dringen met hen mee te komen, zwaait Sebastian een keer als afscheid en is vertrokken.

"Waarom wil hij persé weg?" vraagt ze aan haar vriend.

"Afgezien van dat wij geen drank bij ons hebben, denk ik dat'ie me de klap van daarnet nog niet heeft vergeven." mompelt die.

"Kom!" zegt ze, terwijl ze zijn hand vast pakt. "Laten we naar de bibliotheek gaan en onze vrienden vertellen wat we vanavond allemaal hebben meegemaakt."

"Alles?" vraagt Angel met een glimlach.

"Laten we de meest gore details van ons samenzijn maar overslaan." zegt ze met een schalkse glimlach. "Sommige zijn daar nog niet aan toe."

"Je bedoelt Xander en Willow?"

"Ik bedoel Giles!" zegt Buffy. 

  



	4. Achtergronden

**Achtergronden**

_Zie het leger van de duisternis,   
zwermend over de aarde als sprinkhanen.   
Hongerend naar alles wat rein is._

_Zie het leger van het licht,   
één in getal.   
Sterveling onder de stervelingen._

_Een strijd woedt door de eeuwen,   
mensen in beide kampen.   
Beslecht als het eerste zegel wordt geopend._

_ Macropedius_

Om deze tekst te interpreteren heeft Willow Giles niet nodig. Hij heeft haar niet voor niets juist dit boek gegeven bedenkt ze.

Het is zowel een waarschuwing, als een teken van hoop. Maar misschien ook hoop voor haar. Vooral de regel 'mensen in beide kampen' heeft haar aangegrepen. Ze wil één van die mensen zijn! Eén van de goede natuurlijk. Voordat ze Buffy leerde kennen had ze geen doel, geen richting, in haar leven. Nu zet ze zich, samen met haar vrienden, in voor een verheven zaak. Hoe bruut en bloederig die soms ook is.

Giles en Buffy's rol in deze strijd zijn duidelijk, maar die van haar en Xander allerminst. Ze wil een volwaardig lid van het team zijn! Oké. Ze is de Internet-expert. Daar heb je wat aan als jij, of je vrienden, door vampiers of ander gespuis wordt aangevallen. Gelukkig zijn Xander en Buffy altijd in de buurt als het echt gevaarlijk wordt. Maar juist hierdoor voelt Willow zich vaak als een blok aan het been van de Scooby Gang. Ze heeft er aan gedacht Buffy of Giles te vragen haar te leren vechten, maar ze ziet dat eigenlijk niet zo zitten. Ze is geen vechter.

Sinds Jenny Calendar zich bij de Gang aansloot, heeft ze een alternatieve weg gevonden. Dank zij Jenny's begeleiding en Giles ondersteuning, is ze voorzichtig de wereld van de magie en hekserij beginnen te verkennen. Willow is er echter al snel achter gekomen dat het makkelijker is een staak in een vampier te steken, of met wijwater te gooien, dan om al die rituelen, bezweringen, drankjes, enzovoorts te leren. En dan heeft ze het nog niet eens over de mentale oefeningen of de vreemde , en soms bizarre, talen. Ze vindt het geweldig!

Met een zucht richt ze zich op. Een glimlach glijdt over haar gezicht als ze ziet hoe Xander langs haar zit te slapen. Zijn hoofd rust op zijn onderarmen en zijn ademhaling is langzaam en regelmatig. Willow kijkt hem liefdevol aan. Ze kan het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Hij heeft zeker meer dan tien minuten in dit boek, zonder plaatjes, mee zitten bladeren. Dat is ver boven zijn gemiddelde.

Voetstappen in de gang kondigen opeens bezoekers aan.

"Een goede jacht gehad?" begroet Willow Buffy en Angel opgewekt, zodra die door de deuren stappen.

Buffy beantwoordt haar onthaal met een warme glimlach, maar Willow merkt onmiddellijk de ernstige blik in de ogen van haar vriendin op.

Giles, die uit zijn kantoor komt gewandeld, heeft ook in de gaten dat dit geen alledaagse patrouille was.

"Nog abnormale gebeurtenissen waargenomen?" vraagt hij op zijn bekende Engelse wijze.

"Dit is Sunnydale, Giles." antwoordt ze vriendelijk, terwijl ze op de leestafel klimt. "Het abnormale is hier normaal."

Haar Hoeder even vergetend, plukt ze Xander's rugzak van het midden van de tafel en begint in diens voedselvoorraad te snuffelen.

"Ik heb honger als een paard!" verklaart ze en haalt met een tevreden gezicht een zogenaamde energiereep te voorschijn, waar Xander de laatste tijd een bijzondere voorkeur voor heeft ontwikkeld. "Mam had wel eens inkopen kunnen doen voordat ze naar L.A. ging."

"Hè! Dat is mijn laatste!" protesteert Xander, als hij wakker genoeg is om te beseffen wat er om hem heen gebeurt.

"Als je iets wilt, moet je het pakken." zegt Buffy uitdagend, als ze een flink stuk van de reep heeft afgebeten.

Dat laat Xander zich geen tweede keer zeggen, en met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht duikt hij naar voren. Vergezeld van een speelse lach springt Buffy van de tafel, buiten het bereik van Xander's graaiende handen. Ze houdt de reep met een triomfantelijk gebaar in de lucht en steekt ondeugend haar tong uit naar haar verslagen belager.

Hun drie vrienden aanschouwen het tafereel, zoals ouders die zich afvragen wat voor gekkigheden hun kroost nu weer uithaalt.

"Dit was de laatste keer dat ik eten voor jullie meeneem." zegt Xander, voor de zoveelste keer. Zijn vrienden zijn dan ook niet onder de indruk van zijn dreigement. Terwijl hij van de tafel opstaat vraagt Xander zich af wat hij nou eigenlijk probeerde te pakken? De reep, of Buffy?

"Voordat dit ontaard in het speelkwartier van een kleuterschool, zou ik graag een soort van rapportage betreffende de patrouille van vanavond willen ontvangen." zegt Giles. Het gebrek aan ernst en verantwoording bij de jeugd van tegenwoordig, en de hier aanwezige in het bijzonder, stelt zijn geduld weer danig op de proef.

"Hé?" weet Xander de lengte van zijn vraag tot het minimum te beperken.

"Hij wil weten wat er tijdens Buffy en Angel's patrouille is gebeurd." geeft Willow de Engels-Amerikaanse vertaling.

"We hebben net aan een aanval van luchtgeesten kunnen ontsnappen." antwoordt Angel, aangezien Buffy net de rest van de energiereep in haar mond heeft gestopt.

"Luchtgeesten, zeg je?" is Giles verbaasde antwoord. "Ik geloof niet dat ik daar ooit van heb gehoord."

"Dat verbaast me niets." zegt Angel. "Dit was pas de tweede keer dat ik ze heb gezien. En na wat ik vanavond heb meegemaakt, hoop ik dat dit de laatste keer was."

"Nee maar!" merkt Xander op. "Als onze vampier-jongen er bang voor is, kunnen het goede bondgenoten zijn."

"Niet noodzakelijk." waarschuwt Giles. "Ik herinner me een zekere schooljuffrouw waar een vampier met een ijzeren klauw ook bang voor was."

"Oh ja!" mompelt Xander, zich zijn hachelijk avontuur met deze mantis-vrouw herinnerend.

"Hoe zagen die luchtgeesten er uit?" vraagt Willow nieuwsgierig.

"Ken je die scène uit 'Raiders Of The Lost Ark' waar de Naties de Ark Van Het Verbond openen, en er allemaal geesten uit komen vliegen?" vraagt Buffy aan haar vriendin, terwijl ze de laatste restjes van de snack wegkauwt.

"Ooh ja!" antwoordt deze enthousiast. "Ik heb hem wel vijf keer gezien. En die scène met die geesten was fantastisch. Behalve dan dat gedeelte met dat smeltende hoofd. Maar dan hield ik mijn ogen dicht totdat Xander zei dat het voorbij was. Je had trouwens zijn imitaties van Indiana's zweeptrukken moeten zien. Op dat ongelukje na, maar dat was toch maar een goedkope vaas en . . . . . . . . Een simpel 'ja' was genoeg geweest, neem ik aan?" 

"We hadden toch afgesproken dat de kat het had gedaan!" fluistert Xander samenzwerend tegen zijn jeugdvriendin.

"Ik geloof niet dat ik die film heb gezien." bekent Giles. 

"Het gaat over een archeoloog die verdwenen schatten en beschavingen opspoort." legt Xander uit. "Deel drie vind ik trouwens het beste. Daar speelt ook die Engelsman Sean Connery in mee."

"Ongetwijfeld de reden waarom dat deel zo goed is." merkt Giles fijntjes op. "Ook al is Mr. Connery een Schot!"

"Hállo jongelui!" zegt Buffy vermanend. "Kunnen we de droomwereld van de film even verlaten, en terugkeren naar de realiteit van vampiers en luchtgeesten?"

"Die vampiers, komen die in je verhaal voor, of dienen ze slechts als decoratie?" vraagt Giles, enigszins geïrriteerd door het gebrek aan structuur in deze bespreking.

"Luister en huiver." begint Buffy. "We hebben gezien hoe een half dozijn van die luchtgeesten twee mensen en vijf vampiers doodden. Ze kronkelden zich om hun slachtoffers, voor zover gasvormige wezens dat kunnen, en zogen hun levensenergie op. Het leek alsof ze hun prooi verdoofden met één of ander snelwerkend goedje. In een tijd van seconden zakten de ongelukkigen op de grond en verloren het bewustzijn. Pas toe de vampiers in wolken stof veranderden, begreep ik dat die vreemde rookslierten dodelijk waren."

"Vielen ze jullie niet aan?" onderbreekt Willow bezorgd Buffy's relaas.

"Nee. We hadden bescherming gezocht onder een straatlantaarn." stelt Buffy haar gerust. "Ze schijnen bang te zijn voor licht."

"Als ik het zo hoor, is het goed dat Angel ervaring had met deze wezens." zegt Giles. "Anders had het wel eens verkeerd kunnen aflopen."

"Het was niet alleen Angel die ons heeft gered." zegt Buffy, zonder Giles lof aan haar vriend teveel afbreuk te willen doen. "Een vriend van hem heeft ons goed geholpen."

"Een kennis!" corrigeert Angel haar nadrukkelijk.

"Oke. Kennis dan. Maar zonder deze Bach hadden die luchtgeesten ons te pakken gekregen."

"Bach? Sebastian Bach?" vraagt Giles, en Buffy schrikt een beetje van zijn kille stem.

"We hebben ons niet formeel voorgesteld." antwoordt ze, zich afvragend waarom haar drie vrienden zo vijandig op die naam reageren. "Slank, charmant, een beetje David Bowie-achtig. In diens mannelijke periode dan."

"Je vampiervriend vond het zeker niet nodig je te vertellen dat die Bach net zo levend is als hijzelf." zegt Xander sarcastisch. "Of moet ik zeggen ondood?"

"Bach is een vampier?!" richt Buffy zich geschrokken tot Angel.

Zijn plotselinge nervositeit, en door schuld getekende gezicht laten aan duidelijkheid weinig te wensen over.

Dat hij dit voor haar heeft verzwegen, voelt ze aan als verraad. "Was dat de reden waarom je hem neersloeg?" vraagt ze kwaad aan haar vriend. "Wou je hem wegjagen voordat hij zichzelf kon verraden? Waarom Angel, waarom?"

"Soort beschermt soort. Is het niet, vampiertje?" merkt Xander hatelijk op.

"Nee!" blaft de beschuldigde hem woedend toe. "Ten eerste. Als Buffy hem had gedood, kon hij ons niet waarschuwen en waren we door de luchtgeesten gedood geweest. En ten tweede; sinds ik mijn ziel terug heb gekregen, behandelen de andere vampiers me als een melaatse. Bacchus was één van de weinigen die me nog als een soort van vriend behandelde. Heb je énig idee hoe het is om buiten gesloten te worden? Niemand te hebben waarbij jij je hart kunt uitstorten. Niemand die je begrijpt."

"Welkom in de puberteit!" is Xander's sarcastisch wederwoord.

Angel's laatste zinnen hebben Buffy's verontwaardiging echter grotendeels verdreven. Ze kan zijn frustraties heel goed navoelen. Sinds ze tegen wil en dank de 'uitverkorene' is, zit ze met hetzelfde probleem. Zeker in de tijd voordat ze naar Sunnydale kwam was er niemand die ze in vertrouwen kon nemen, zonder diegene in gevaar te brengen. Wat dat betreft is ze het lot dankbaar dat die Willow en Xander in haar geheime leven heeft betrokken.

"Wat voor iemand is die Bach?" vraagt ze aan Angel. "Hij lijkt me geen doorsnee vampier."

"Dat kun je wel stellen!" merkt Giles op. "Dit is de eerste keer dat ik van een alcoholistische vampier hoor."

"Waarom hij drinkt weet ik niet." moet Angel bekennen. "Wat ik uit zijn eindeloze verhalen heb kunnen opmaken is, dat hij al 23 eeuwen oud is. Een hoge leeftijd voor een halfdemon."

"Drié-en-twintig éeuwen?" zegt Giles verbaast. "Hoe kan een dronkaard zo lang in leven blijven? Nou ja, zover je bij een vampier over leven kunt praten."

"Ongetwijfeld dank zij veel geluk." zegt Angel. "Daar komt nog bij dat hij een grondige afkeer heeft van alles wat ook maar enigszins op gevaar lijkt."

"Een lafaard dus!" concludeert Xander.

"Hoe dan ook." vervolgt Angel. "Als Bacchus wat meer ambities had, en vaker nuchter was, zou hij minstens zo gevaarlijk zijn, als de Meester geweest is."

"Leve de drank!" doet Xander een poging de voordracht wat op te vrolijken. 

De afkeurende blikken van de rest van de aanwezigen doet hem besluiten, zijn onderhoudende talenten voor vanavond maar op te bergen. 

"Is hij vernoemd naar de Romeinse god Bacchus?" wil Willow weten. 

"Volgens Sebastian zelf, hebben de Romeinen hun god van de drank en feesten naar hém genoemd. En als ik zijn verhalen over die periode mag geloven, zou me dat ook niet verbazen."

"Is er nog iets wat we over hem moeten weten?" vraagt Buffy. "Behalve dan dat hij een echt feestbeest is."

"Onderschat hem niet!" waarschuwt haar vriend haar. "Hij mag zich dan vaak gedragen als een dronken lafaard, hij is een oude vampier. En hoe ouder een vampier wordt, hoe sterker en machtiger hij is."

"Ik heb de Meester verslagen." zegt Buffy zelfverzekerd. "Dan kan ik Bacchus óók verslaan."

"Laten we niets overhaasten." mompelt Giles in gedachten. "Ik maak me op het moment meer zorgen over de luchtgeesten dan over Bach."

"We volgen gewoon de standaard procedure." stelt ze luchthartig voor. "Jij zoekt in je boeken op hoe we die rookslierten kunnen vernietigen, en ik knap het vuile werk op."

"Een goed plan." geeft Giles toe. "Ware het niet, dat ik zo niet weet, waar ik moet beginnen met zoeken. Zoals ik al zei, ik heb nog nooit van luchtgeesten gehoord!" 

"Ik ben geshockeerd!" verklaart Xander. "Giles die iets níet weet?! Dit moet op de voorpagina van alle kranten."

"Mijn geheugen laat me even in de steek, maar heb ik je al wel eens verteld dat je af en toe behoorlijk irritant kunt zijn?" richt Giles zich geërgerd tot hem.

"Oh ja! Al verschillende keren." antwoordt Xander.

"Bij deze dan nog een keer!"

"Als die geesten zo gevaarlijk zijn." brengt Willow in het midden. "Hoe komen we dan veilig thuis?"

"Een goede opmerking." steunt Xander haar. "Ik ben bang dat we deze keer geen gebruik kunnen maken van Buffy's diensten."

"Mijn diensten?!" vraagt deze met gefronste wenkbrauwen.

"Als lijfwacht natuurlijk!" haast Xander zich te zeggen.

"Een lamp of iets dergelijks moet afdoende zijn." stelt Angel voor. 

"Ik geloof dat ik nog een paar zaklampen ergens in mijn kantoor heb liggen." merkt Giles op.

Terwijl Willow en Xander op zoek gaan naar het gezochte, vraagt Buffy of ze vanavond weer op patrouille moet. Tot haar vreugde schudt Giles zijn hoofd. "Het heeft geen zin je leven onnodig in gevaar te brengen." verduidelijkt hij zijn beslissing. "Zolang we niet weten hoe we die luchtgeesten kunnen bestrijden, lijkt het me verstandig om 's nachts niet te veel naar buiten te gaan."

"Betekend dit, dat mijn sociaal leven nog een kans heeft?" vraagt ze verwachtingsvol. 

"Amerikaanse humor, neem ik aan?" bromt de bibliothecaris. "Na jullie schooluren morgen, verwacht ik jullie weer hier. Indien noodzakelijk kunnen jullie me helpen met het opzoeken van informatie."

Voordat Buffy hiertegen kan protesteren komen Xander en Willow, ieder gewapend met een zaklamp, uit Giles kantoor tevoorschijn.

"Kom Buffy." zegt Xander opgewekt. "Will en ik nemen je tussen ons in, en samen brengen we je dan veilig thuis."

"Leuk geprobeerd." zegt ze met een glimlach. "Maar aangezien ik onverwacht een paar uren vrij ben, ga ik me even als een normale tiener gedragen."

"En dat betekent?" vraagt Xander.

"Dat Angel en ik op zoek gaan naar een laat romantisch etentje." antwoordt ze, en pakt zijn lamp af.

Teleurgesteld kijkt Xander Buffy en Angel na, terwijl die gearmd de gang op lopen.

Na een paar ogenblikken realiseert hij zich dat Willow er ook nog is. Zodra hij zich naar haar omdraait, kijkt ze hem ondeugend aan en zwaait demonstratief met de zaklamp.

"Ik hoop toch dat ik me niet te veel hoef te verlagen, om veilig thuis gebracht te worden?"

"Niet meer dan anders." antwoordt Willow met pretoogjes.

"Wat voor verschrikkelijks heb je in gedachten?" vraagt hij geamuseerd aan zijn vriendin, terwijl hij een arm om haar schouders legt. "Een Snoopy imitatie? Ik kan die zweeptruk nog eens proberen, of zal ik een paar van mijn onvolprezen tosti's klaarmaken?" 

Terwijl ze al babbelend de bibliotheek verlaten, kijkt Giles ze over een stapel boeken na.

"En ik kan natuurlijk weer de hele nacht in de boeken doorbrengen." mompelt hij. Dan krullen zijn lippen zich tot een glimlach. 

  



	5. Status

**Status**

"En? Hoe was het?"

"Hè?!" Buffy schrikt op uit haar dagdromen. Een zachte bries en de warme ochtendzon werden haar even te veel. Ze herkent de spreker al snel als Willow. Deze houdt haar tas voor haar borst en kijkt Buffy met een scheef hoofd verwachtingsvol aan.

"Hoe was het romantisch etentje van gisteravond?" herhaalt ze nieuwsgierig haar vraag. 

Buffy's glinsterende ogen en gelukzalige glimlach vertellen al de hoofdlijnen. Ze schuift een beetje op, zodat haar vriendin langs haar op de bank kan komen zitten.

"De restaurants konden we al snel vergeten, die waren al dicht of stonden op het punt de deuren te sluiten." vertelt ze, zogauw Willow zit en ze, om zich van hun omgeving af te sluiten, hun hoofden bij elkaar hebben gestoken. "We zijn toen maar naar Tante Mo's snackbar gegaan. De sfeer is wel minder intiem dan in een knus restaurantje. Daar staat tegenover dat het een stuk goedkoper is. De rest van de gasten bestonden uit een paar nachtbrakers, wat truckchauffeurs die nog snel even een vette hap kwamen halen, en een paar zwervers die zich aan hun kop koffie vast klampten. We voelden ons onmiddellijk thuis.

" Nog voordat Willow haar vraag kan stellen, antwoordt Buffy. "Dat was sarcastisch bedoeld."

"Oh!" Is Willow's ontwapenende reactie. "Ik begrijp het."

"In ieder geval," vervolgt Buffy haar verhaal, "terwijl Angel een tafeltje zocht, dat we niet met een zwerm vliegen hoefden te delen, haalde ik wat te eten. Voor mezelf natuurlijk. Angel heeft vanwege zijn -eh- gesteldheid geen behoefte aan voedsel."

Willow knikt begrijpend. 

"Weet je wat hij gedaan had terwijl ik op mijn eten stond te wachten?" vraagt Buffy met glinsterende ogen.

Willow schudt vol verwachting haar hoofd.

"Hij had een kandelaar gemaakt van een lege fles en een stuk kaars!" zegt ze vol trots en bewondering voor haar vriend.

"Ooh, wat romantisch!" verzucht haar vriendin. "En wat hebben jullie verder gedaan?" vraagt ze opgewonden.

"Wat gepraat. Zeg maar gerust, veel gepraat. En voor de rest van elkaars gezelschap genoten. Je houdt het niet voor mogelijk hoe snel de tijd vervloog. Uiteindelijk heeft Angel me naar huis gebracht. Met het oog op de luchtgeesten hebben we maar afgezien van een wandeling in het park. Bij mijn voordeur hebben we afscheid genomen. Ik voel zijn kus nog op mijn lippen." Buffy's ogen worden glazig bij de herinnering aan het afscheid.

Zodra ze weer terug is uit haar roze dromen, ziet ze hoe haar vriendin verlegen zit met een vraag. Aangemoedigd door haar, durft Willow eindelijk de vraag te stellen die haar al bezig houdt, sinds de eerste keer dat ze de twee geliefden heeft zien zoenen.

"Zijn Angel's lippen niet koud?" vraagt ze voorzichtig. "Ik bedoel, aangezien hij een vampier is. Dus technisch gesproken een dode. Niet dat ik daarmee wil zeggen dat je van doden houdt, of zo."

Buffy rolt haar ogen een keer van verrukking. "Nee Will, echt niet!" Ze zijn warm, en lekker, en . . . . fantastisch!"

Beide meisjes zuchten een keer.

"Zijn jullie nog lang gebleven?" wil Buffy weten.

"Nee. Nadat jullie waren vertrokken heeft Xander me thuis gebracht. Hij maakte onmiddellijk gebruik van de situatie dat mijn ouders nog niet thuis waren, om wat te eten klaar te maken. Hij trakteerde me op zijn beroemde tosti's."

"Beroemd?!" zegt Buffy. "Zeg maar gerust berucht! Volgens mij vallen zijn tosti's onder dezelfde regelgeving als nucleaire afval en asbest."

"Je moet het leren eten." geeft Willow toe.

"De eerste, en láátste keer dat hij me dat gerecht voorzette, en ik gebruik het woord 'gerecht' hier in de meest ruime zin van het woord, zat er behalve kaas, olijven op, en pindakaas, chocoladepasta, jam, sardientjes, Spaanse pepers, en ik weet niet wat nog meer."

"De sardientjes waren op!"

"Dat is een goed begin." vindt Buffy.

"Daarvoor in de plaats gebruikte hij ansjovis."

"Jakkes!" lucht Buffy haar walging. "Zeg me alsjeblieft dat je dat spul niet hebt gegeten."

"Toch wel. Xander had zijn tosti nog met slagroom versiert, maar dat heb ik afgewezen. Ik wil wat op mijn lijn letten."

"Je zou wat meer op je maag moeten letten. Ik was zo verstandig mijn eerste hap uit te spugen. Voordat het mijn mond wegbrandde."

"Je overdrijft . . . een beetje." vindt Willow.

"Maar als je het niet echt lekker vindt, waarom eet je het dan?" wil Buffy graag weten. "Afgezien dan van het feit dat jij Xander toch al moeilijk iets kunt weigeren."

Willow bloost, en een grote glimlach verschijnt op haar gezicht. "Het is een beetje gênant." fluistert ze.

"Kom nou Will!" smeekt Buffy, brandend van nieuwsgierigheid. "We hebben toch geen geheimen voor elkaar? Ik vertel je toch ook mijn donkerste geheimen en fantasieën? Misschien niet mijn áller donkerste fantasieën, maar toch."

"Wel." begint Willow bedeesd. "Als afsluiting likt Xander niet alleen zijn eigen vingers af, maar ook de mijne!"

"Dat had ik nou niet achter je gezocht." zegt Buffy met pretoogjes. "Dat je je door Xander laat aflikken." 

Willow's hoofd wordt zo rood als een biet, haar ogen worden groot, en haar mond valt open. Nog voordat ze haar vriendin kan verzekeren dat het allemaal heel onschuldig was, legt deze haar hand kalmerend op haar arm.

"Ik plaag je maar wat." zegt Buffy, geamuseerd door haar vriendin's reactie. "Jullie vriendschap is mooi en lief." 

Willow glimlacht wat verlegen. Ze beseft maar al te goed dat ze Buffy's grapjes niet altijd kan volgen, of grapjes in het algemeen. Bij Xander ligt het wat makkelijker. Door hun lange vriendschap kent ze zijn stemmingen en lichaamstaal zo door en door, dat ze meestal wel weet wanneer hij een grapje maakt, en wanneer hij serieus is. Over het algemeen geldt dat hoe wranger zijn grappen zijn, hoe serieuzer hij is.

"Voordat Xander naar huis ging heb ik zijn boekbespreking nog even gecorrigeerd." gooit Willow het over een andere boeg. De geschrokken uitdrukking op haar vriendin's gezicht legt haar het zwijgen op. 

Buffy slaat de handen voor haar gezicht. "Oh God! De boekbespreking. Die was ik helemaal vergeten. En ik heb het boek nog niet eens uit!" 

"Wat teveel tijd doorgebracht met Angel?" vraagt Willow, en het klinkt verwijtend.

Buffy is verbaast over haar vriendin's reactie. Heeft ze Willow's gevoelens gekwetst met haar lik-grapje? Een blik op haar maakt duidelijk dat ook zíj een grapje kan maken. Ze kijkt Buffy met glinsterende ogen aan. Eén wenkbrauw wat hoger, die haar gezicht een vragende uitdrukking geeft.

"Misschien wel." beantwoordt ze Willow's vraag schuldbewust. "Maar door hem heb ik weer het gevoel dat ik leef! Voordat ik Angel leerde kennen was het school, huiswerk en het doden van allerhande engerds in de duisternis. Wachtend op de nacht dat ikzelf gedood werd."

"Heel begrijpelijk." moet Willow toegeven. "Al denk ik niet dat we dit excuus bij onze Engels-leraar kunnen gebruiken. Hij zou dan wel eens aanvullende vragen kunnen stellen."

"Mijn koninkrijk voor een goede smoes!" roept Buffy uit.

"Ik ruil je koninkrijk voor een toetje in de middagpauze." zegt Willow, terwijl ze een paar velletjes papier uit haar tas haalt, en deze aan haar vriendin overhandigd.

Tot Buffy's stomme verbazing is het een uittreksel van het boek dat ze aan het lezen is.

"Maar hoe . . . . en wanneer . . . ?" mompelt ze.

"Ik had al zo'n vermoeden dat je de laatste tijd weinig tijd had voor je huiswerk." legt Willow uit. "En aangezien ik dat boek toch thuis had liggen, heb ik uit voorzorg dit verslag geschreven. Tevreden?"

Buffy valt haar vriendin uit pure dankbaarheid om de hals. "Je hebt mijn leven gered. Je bent mijn beste vriendin!"

Willow gloeit van trots. Ze is blij dat ze haar vriendin kan helpen. Doorgaans is het zo dat Buffy háár uit de problemen moet halen.

"Ik heb het in de computer ingetypt, en daarna uitgeprint." vervolgt ze haar uitleg. "Dan kun je niet zien wie het heeft geschreven. Bovendien heb ik wat van je typische zinsneden gebruikt. Om het compleet te maken zitten er ook verschillende schrijf- en grammaticale fouten in."

"Hoe kan zo'n goudeerlijk meisje als jij, zo uitgekookt zijn?" kan Buffy niet nalaten te vragen.

"Dat zijn Xander's ideeën." geeft Willow toe. "Hij leest wat teveel detectives en spionageverhalen."

"Over Xander gesproken." zegt Buffy. "Waar is hij eigenlijk? De eerste les begint zo."

"Waarschijnlijk zijn boekbespreking opnieuw aan het schrijven. Huiswerk maakt hij principieel op het laatste moment."

"Over de duivel gesproken!" zegt Buffy, als ze hun vriend, op zijn skateboard, ziet aankomen. 

Blijkbaar heeft Xander ook in de gaten dat hij aan de late kant is, want hij zigzagt roekeloos tussen zijn medeleerlingen door. 

Vlak voor de bank waar zijn twee vriendinnen op hem zitten te wachten komt hij tot een spectaculaire stop. Al is het woord 'spectaculair' hier misschien wat ongelukkig gekozen. Dit soort situaties moet je altijd van meerdere kanten bekijken. 

Ten eerste is daar Xander. Vol enthousiasme naar school. Vooral omdat hij vandaag vele lesuren zal delen met Buffy Summers. Vandaag geen zorgen over huiswerk dat niet af is. Dankzij Willow's hulp zit er zelfs een voldoende in. 

Ja, Xander voelt zich goed. En wat is dan een betere manier om deze positieve energie te besteden, dan om wat aandacht te trekken. Men moet tenslotte aan zijn sociale status denken. En het helpt om aandacht te trekken, als je bij schoolgenoten de vouw uit hun broek of jurk rijdt.

Zodra hij de twee meisjes op de bank ontdekt zet hij aan voor de Grand Finale. Een korte zwenk naar rechts om recht tegenover Buffy uit te komen, zodat ze ruim zicht heeft op zijn acrobatische toer. Dat was de planning. 

En dan is daar nog Cordelia Chase. Op haar rust de zware taak om elke dag weer de onwetende massa te onderrichten in wat 'in' en wat 'out' is. Niet dat ze zich inlaat met het gepeupel. Kom nou! Diegenen die van haar persoonlijk advies willen profiteren zullen toch eerst bewezen moeten hebben dat ze de basiskennis over mode en sociale omgang kennen en beheersen. De groep van uitverkorenen is dan ook klein en elitair. En dat bevalt Cordelia uitstekend. Dit verhoogt alleen maar haar status.

Haar nieuwe jurk is gisteren binnen gekomen. Een mooie gelegenheid om een paar vriendinnen groen van jalousie te maken. Bovendien geniet ze van de blikken die de passerende jongens op haar werpen. Niet dat ze dat laat merken. God behoede het! Iemand van dat klootjes volk zou eens op het idee kunnen komen haar midden op straat, in het zicht van de hele stad, aan te spreken. Ze zullen genoegen moeten nemen met de schittering van haar aanwezigheid. 

Het is dus eigenlijk een misverstand. Cordelia gaat er blindelings van uit dat iedereen op haar let, en Xander heeft dit niet goed begrepen. Vanuit Xander's gezichtspunt wordt Cordelia volledig overstraald door Buffy. 

De gevolgen zijn al even catastrofaal als onafwendbaar. De enigen die het zien aankomen zijn Willow en Buffy. Zij hebben, zoals Xander al hoopte, ruim zicht op het gebeuren. Hun waarschuwingskreet komt voor beide betrokkenen echter te laat. De twee jeugdige lichamen klappen op elkaar en komen, tot hun geluk, op het gazon terecht. 

Xander is de eerste die zijn tegenwoordigheid van geest terug heeft. Hij kijkt Cordelia aan, die onder hem ligt.

"We moeten ophouden elkaar zo te ontmoeten." merkt hij op. "Men begint het door te krijgen."

Buffy speelt het klaar om, met veel moeite, haar gezicht in een plooi te houden. Willow is niet zo succesvol en verbergt zich snel achter haar vriendin's rug. Cordelia heeft echter geen oog voor de twee meisjes. Ze kijkt Xander aan met ogen, gevuld met pure haat. Als blikken konden doden, was al het leven in een straal van 10km uitgeroeid geweest.

"Ga van mij af, jij lomp varken!" schreeuwt ze, terwijl ze Xander van zich af slaat. 

Deze begrijpt de stille hint, en klautert snel weer overeind. 

Buffy en Willow helpen de scheldende brunette weer op haar benen. Haar strakke jurk getuigt dan wel van een goed modebewustzijn, echter niet van praktisch inzicht.

Als ze haar eerste woede op De Onverlaat heeft afgereageerd richt ze zich tot Buffy.

"Houd je hondje wat beter aan de ketting." snauwt ze deze toe. "Laat hem castreren, daar worden ze rustig van. Of nog beter, geef hem een spuitje!"

Nog voordat de aangesprokene zich voor haar vriend kan verontschuldigen draait Cordelia zich weer naar hem toe.

Deze doet zijn uiterste best zijn meest schuldbewuste gezicht op te zetten. Jaren van blunders en flaters komen nu goed van pas.

Dan pas merkt ze op hoe Willow bezig is voorzichtig gras en ander klein vuil van haar rug te plukken. 

"Blijf van me af!" valt ze uit. "Weet je wel hoeveel deze designjurk gekost heeft? Meer dan jouw hele sjofele garderobe bij elkaar!"

Willow kijkt haar verschrikt aan. Als een katje dat de Rottweiler van de buren ontmoet. 

"Het is niet dat ook maar iemand geshockeerd zal zijn door die grasvlekken op je rug." beweert Xander met wat venijn in zijn stem. Dat ze tegen hem te keer gaat is hij al lang gewoon. Hij verwacht het zelfs. Maar ze moet Willow met rust laten.

Cordelia kijkt rond voor sympathie en ondersteuning van omstanders. Deze zijn echter zo verstandig om op respectabele afstand van deze scène te blijven. Cordelia mag dan wel het populairste meisje van de school zijn, geliefd is ze niet. De meeste toeschouwers hebben er dan ook niets op tegen dat ze een keer op haar nummer wordt gezet. En dat door één van de minst populaire jongens! 

De brunette slaakt een kreet van woede en frustratie. Dan keert ze zich spoorslags om, en loopt met grote passen naar de ingang van het gebouw. Als ze haar kin nóg iets hoger omhoog had gestoken, reikte die tot in de Stratosfeer. 

"Mijn dag kan niet meer kapot!" beweert Xander. "De school is nog niet begonnen, en ik heb al met Cordelia in het gras geravot. Alhoewel! Denken jullie dat het verstandig is dat ik eerst maar even een Tetanusprik ga halen?"

"Oh zeker!" verzekert Buffy hem. "Na al dat gif dat ze over je heeft gespuid, ben je een kandidaat voor de uitgebreide kuur."

Aangezien de eerste lessen zo gaan beginnen begeeft het drietal zich, net als talrijke leeftijdgenoten, op weg naar hun leslokaal. De gangen van de school vullen zich met leerlingen die zich onwillig het stramien van de klok laten opleggen.

Terwijl onze drie vrienden zich naar hun eerste les begeven, bespreken ze de plannen voor de avond. Het is tenslotte vrijdag. Ze zouden alle drie graag naar de Bronze gaan, er staat een stevige rockgroep op het programma, maar ze vrezen dat Giles andere plannen met hen heeft.

"Trolalarm op twaalf uur!" zegt Xander plotseling.

Na een snel "Bedankt." verdwijnt Buffy in de richting van waar ze gekomen zijn. In seconden onttrekken de anderen jongelui haar aan het gezicht.

"Wat is een trolalarm?" vraagt Willow verbaast aan haar vriend. "En waarom om twaalf uur? Is het zoiets als een brandalarm maar dan . . . óh, goede morgen meneer Snyder."

"Het doet me goed te zien hoe serieus u uw taak opneemt." begroet Xander het hoofd van de school. "Zolang u waakt over onze veiligheid kunnen wij ons onbekommerd aan de studie wijden."

"Geen grapjes Harris." bromt de aangesprokene. "Waar is juffrouw Summers? En vertel me niet dat jullie dat niet weten!"

"Ze is er wel, maar ze was iets vergeten." brengt Xander met overtuiging. "Ze zou het niet durven om te laat te komen."

Snyder's gezicht vertelt Xander dat hij ernstig twijfelt aan het waarheidsgehalte van diens woorden. Hopend op een beter resultaat wendt het hoofd zijn priemende blik naar Willow.

"En?" bromt hij.

"I-ik weet het niet." stamelt ze, beseffend dat dit niet datgene is wat hij wil horen. "Ze-ze was net nog hier . . . en . . . en nu niet meer." Ze is blij dat ze werkelijk niet weet waar haar vriendin naar toe is. In dit soort situaties wenst ze dat ze met hetzelfde gemak creatief met de waarheid om kon gaan als Xander. 

De directeur is duidelijk teleurgesteld dat zijn prooi hem weer eens door de vingers is geglipt. Zonder een poging te doe zijn verachting voor de twee pubers te verbloemen, draait hij van hen weg en vervolgt zijn speurtocht naar alles en iedereen die ook maar het vermoeden van een onregelmatigheid over zich heeft.

De meningen over directeur Snyder zijn verdeeld.

Een gedeelte houdt hem voor een bekrompen en gefrustreerd tirannetje. Een van oorsprong onbeduidend burgermannetje dat zijn minderwaardigheidscomplex op zijn ondergeschikten afreageert. Bovendien beschouwt deze groep hem als zijnde bijzonder lelijk.

Dan is er nog een andere groep. Zij hebben een minder gunstig beeld van de directeur. Zijn afwezigheid wordt dan ook zeer op prijs gesteld.

"Ik krijg telkens weer de kriebels van die man." bekent Willow. "Alsof een rat over je voeten kruipt."

"Om ons hoofd van de school te vergelijken met een rat, is ongetwijfeld een belediging voor de rat." vindt Xander. 

  



	6. Conflicten

**Conflicten**

De bel die het einde van het laatste lesuur verkondigt, ontketent het gebruikelijke vrijdagmiddagenthousiasme. Sommige leraren proberen dit nog wat te temperen door extra huiswerk op te geven. Een over het algemeen vruchteloze poging. 

In de gangen worden plannen voor het weekend gesmeed, afspraken gemaakt, ontmoetingen geregeld. Aan de rand van de stroom jongeren, die zich naar de uitgangen begeven, ontstaan groepjes gelijkgezinden die zich nog even willen koesteren in de verbondenheid van de groep. 

"Volgens mij heeft Mr. Steinberg een nieuw record gevestigd." onderbreekt Xander het zwijgen van zijn twee vriendinnen. "Negentig procent van de leerlingen zat half te slapen tijdens zijn les. En de resterenden komen in aanmerking voor een dopingcontrole."

"Maar het was ook zo warm binnen. Het onderwerp heeft hij al twee keer behandeld. En dat met dezelfde monotone stem." voelt Willow zich verplicht te verdedigen. Ze had zichzelf er een paar keer op betrapt, dat haar oogleden dicht vielen. Temeer daar ze zich graag beschouwt als een rasechte studiebol.

Het valt de twee vrienden op dat Buffy niet deelneemt aan de kritiek op hun wiskunde leraar. Die les was tenslotte ook voor haar een hele beproeving.

"Een beetje depri." beantwoordt de blondine de vragende blikken van haar twee metgezellen. "Ik had me al de hele week verheugd op een onbekommerd avondje plezier in de Bronze. Maar nu is de kans groot dat we het hele weekend in de stoffige bibliotheek zullen doorbrengen."

"Zo erg is dat toch ook weer niet?!" probeert Willow haar vriendin wat op te vrolijken. "We vragen Giles wat te eten te halen. Zogauw het donker is zal Angel ongetwijfeld komen opdagen, dus over het gezelschap heb je dan niet te klagen."

"En hoe zou jij het vinden om het hele weekend in de Bronze te moeten doorbrengen?" is Buffy's wedervraag.

"Zó erg kan het toch niet zijn?!" is Willow's verschrikte reactie. 

"Tja. Niet iedereen deelt jouw passie voor boeken en onderzoek." vertelt Buffy haar. "Ik ben meer een aktiepersoon. Of het nu gaat over uitgaan, of over het bestrijden van vampiers."

"Misschien hebben we geluk." draagt Xander zijn steentje bij aan de reconstructie van het weekendgevoel. "Misschien heeft Giles al het verdelgingsrecept voor die luchtgeesten klaar liggen. Een paar uurtjes voor de uitvoering, en nadat we de wereld weer eens hebben verlost van een duister onheil, kunnen we de rest van het weekend besteden aan losbandig plezier. Ik heb een heel positief gevoel hierover." 

De twee meisjes kijken elkaar eens met een glimlach aan. Zoveel dwaas optimisme! Typisch Xander.

Hun laatste beetje hoop wordt de grond in geslagen zodra ze de bibliotheek betreden. De eerste die ze zien is juffrouw Calendar die achter de computer zit. Ongetwijfeld haar contacten op het Internet aan het natrekken.

Giles hoofd duikt op van achter een stapel boeken die op de leestafel zijn uitgestald.

"Ah, daar zijn jullie. Mooi. Ik heb al wat boeken uitgezocht waarmee jullie kunnen beginnen." Hierbij wijst hij op de boeken om hem heen.

"Mijn gevoel is niet meer wat het geweest is." beklaagt Xander zich.

"Och, een gewone schooldag. De lessen waren saai, het eten in de kantine nog slechter dan anders en mijn cake is tijdens de kookles aangebrand. Alweer! Bedankt voor je belangstelling." zegt Buffy met onverholen sarcasme.

Van achter de stapel boeken klinkt een nagenoeg onverstaanbaar gemopper. Iets over verwende kinderen, of iets van die strekking.

"Jullie moeten het Giles maar niet kwalijk nemen." zegt Jenny van achter haar bureau. "De speurtocht gaat minder goed dan we hadden gehoopt."

"Zeg maar gerust belabberd." vult Giles aan, terwijl hij opstaat en zich uitrekt. "Bruikbare aanwijzingen over luchtgeesten zijn net zo zeldzaam als fooien in Schotland."

"Het enige wat we gevonden hebben zijn verhalen en legenden uit verschillende culturen." verduidelijkt de computerlerares. "Ze vertellen over geesten die s'nachts onvoorzichtige reizigers en herders de levensadem stelen. Zoals we al weten is vuur of zonlicht het enige wat afdoende bescherming biedt. Dit is zo ongeveer alles wat we weten."

"En in één van die boeken staat de oplossing?" vraagt Xander, op zoek naar een sprankeltje hoop.

"Mogelijk." klinkt het niet erg geruststellend uit Giles mond. Voor hem is het een frustrerende nacht, en een nog frustrerender dag geweest. De boeken waar hij altijd zo op heeft kunnen vertrouwen, laten hem nu danig in de steek. Dat het pas aangekomen trio minder dan enthousiast is, verslechtert zijn humeur alleen maar. Voor de Hoeder is de situatie duidelijk. Een roedel levensgevaarlijke wezens ligt op de loer, en met man en macht moet er naar een oplossing worden gezocht. Dat de Doder en haar twee vrienden duidelijk andere dingen aan hun hoofd hebben, is voor hem dan ook maar moeilijk te verkroppen. Dit is niet een of ander spelletje waar je mee kunt stoppen, zodra je er geen zin meer in hebt. Dit is een heilige plicht!

Jenny Calendar ziet de bui al hangen. Doordat Giles de laatste 42 uur nauwelijks of niet heeft geslapen, en zijn onderzoek dreigt vast te lopen, staat hij op het punt om op een zeer onengelse wijze te ontploffen. 

Aan de andere kant kan ze de tieners ook wel begrijpen. Alhoewel Buffy 'de uitverkorene' heet te zijn, heeft ze nooit om deze loodzware verantwoordelijkheid gevraagd. Ze doet haar plichten zo goed ze kan, maar ze is nog steeds een meisje van slechts zestien jaar. Willow en Xander zijn hier alleen maar uit vriendschap voor haar. Eén verkeerd woord of gebaar, van wie dan ook, is nu voldoende om een daverende ruzie uit te lokken. Snel handelen is geboden.

"Willow, neem je mijn plaats over? Jij kent de zoekmachines op het Net beter dan ik."

Zo'n blijk van vertrouwen is voor het aangesproken meisje onmogelijk te negeren. Ze neemt snel de nu vrije stoel in, en momenten later is ze de wereld om haar heen al vergeten. Ze is nu in de onwerkelijke wereld van informatie en desinformatie. De Cyberspace. 

Dat is één, nog twee te gaan.

"Zal ik straks wat Mexicaans gaan halen?" vraagt Jenny aan de aanwezigen. Giles en Buffy stemmen zonder veel geestdrift toe, maar voor hen is deze pijl dan ook niet bedoeld.

Het is niet zo dat Mexicaans Xander's lievelingseten is, dat is eten in het algemeen. Voorop gesteld dat het eens wat anders is dan Chinees. Na deze morele opkikker is hij zelfs genegen zich te laten overhalen om een stapeltje van deze oude banden door te nemen. In ieder geval tot na het eten, probeert hij zichzelf wijs te maken. Heel goed wetend dat hij zal blijven, zolang zijn vrienden hem nodig hebben.

Juffrouw Calendar beseft goed dat ze Buffy niet zo makkelijk kan manipuleren als haar twee vrienden. In zo'n geval is openhartigheid de beste manier van aanpak. Daarbij heeft ze op Giles voor dat ze een vrouw is, en dus beter kan inschatten wat er, op vrijdagmiddag, in het hoofd van een meisje met een vaste vriend omgaat.

Zodra Buffy zich dan ook lusteloos in een hoek van de bibliotheek heeft genesteld, zet Jenny zich naast haar neer. Beide vrouwen doen alsof ze aan het lezen zijn.

"Had je speciale plannen voor vanavond?" vraagt ze belangstellend aan het meisje. 

Buffy haalt zonder uit het boek op te kijken haar schouders op. Gevolgd door een muur van stilte. 

"Ik kan me voorstellen dat je wat tijd met Angel wilt doorbrengen." probeert ze het nog een keer.

"Dat is het niet zo zeer." begint de blondine. "We zien elkaar de laatste tijd regelmatig. Wat ik mis is de omgang met leeftijdgenoten. Lekker uitgaan, winkelen, roddelen, je weet wel."

"Je hebt toch Willow en Xander?!"

"Begrijp me goed. Het zijn mijn beste vrienden." zegt Buffy terwijl ze uit het boek opkijkt. "En we hebben ook vaak lol. Maar zo nu en dan wil ik me kunnen gedragen als een alledaags meisje. Opgaan in de massa. Deze hele donkere wereld van demonen en vampiers vergeten. Een avond zorgeloos plezier maken als scholiere Buffy Summers, en niet als De Vampier Doder."

Jenny heeft medelijden met dit kind. De titel 'De Uitverkorene' is, als je het goed bekijkt, behoorlijk cynisch. De eeuwigdurende strijd tegen de dienaren van het kwaad. Totdat ze sneuvelt, en een ander meisje 'De Uitverkorene' wordt. Ze benijdt haar niet. 

"Je zult moeten toegeven dat de situatie ernstig is. Die luchtgeesten kunnen elke nacht dat ze vrij rondwaren mensen doden." probeert ze het te rationaliseren.

"Ik begrijp best dat dit allemaal noodzakelijk is." bekent haar gesprekspartner. "Dat wil niet zeggen dat ik het leuk vind!"

"Weet je wat?!" zegt Jenny. "Na het eten zal ik Giles eens onder handen nemen. Misschien dat ik hem zo ver kan krijgen, dat jullie voor een paar uren uit kunnen gaan." 

"Zou u dat willen doen?" vraagt Buffy hoopvol.

"Natuurlijk. Maar daarna zetten we ons onderzoek voort. Al kost dat het hele weekend."

"Deal!"

Het doet Jenny goed dat de levenslust weer in Buffy's ogen terug is. Haar kleine bijdrage aan het redden van de wereld.

"Het lezen gaat ongetwijfeld beter als je het boek omdraait." merkt Giles fijntjes op, terwijl hij de twee vrouwen passeert.

De lerares kijkt geamuseerd naar de scholiere langs zich. Tot haar verbazing is diens boek echter goed te lezen. De waarheid dringt tot haar door, Giles had het niet tegen Buffy maar tegen haar! Vlug draait ze het boek om zodat de tekens nu weer bekend voorkomen.

"Als je wat langer bij de club bent, zul je leren om op zulke details te letten." fluistert Buffy samenzwerend tegen haar. "Giles heeft een oog voor dit soort kleinigheden." 

Grinnikend richten ze zich weer op hun boeken. 

De rest van de middag verloopt in een bijna volmaakte serene stilte. Zelfs Xander is niet te horen, afgezien dan van de momenten dat'ie een snack verorbert.

Dit verandert plotsklaps als Jenny met het beloofde eten binnen komt. Hij steekt zijn dankbaarheid voor de hand die hem voedt, niet onder stoelen of banken. 

De twee meisjes voegen zich snel bij hem, om iets naar hun zin uit te zoeken. Ze kennen Xander lang genoeg om te weten dat diegene die aarzelt, honger zal lijden.

De kruidige geuren lokken ook Giles van achter zijn boeken vandaan.

"Is er ook iets bij wat niet onmiddellijk mijn gehemelte wegbrandt?" vraagt hij misprijzend, als hij ziet hoe Xander een poging doet zijn Taco in de Tabascosaus te verdrinken.

Jenny heeft schijnbaar al rekening gehouden met deze wens, want ze schuift hem een zorgvuldig gescheiden gehouden pakje toe. 

Tijdens het gezamenlijk eten verteld iedereen wat hij of zij heeft gevonden. Verschillende gradaties van "niets" passeren de revue. Alleen Willow heeft iets minder slecht nieuws, ze heeft een paar oude Scandinavische liederen en sagen op het Net gevonden. Maar ook hier weer zonder melding te maken van methodes hoe deze luchtige wezens kunnen worden gedood.

"In alle verhalen en zo, die we gevonden hebben, wordt altijd melding gemaakt van één luchtgeest. Eén en niet meer dan één." probeert Giles de weinige feiten die ze hebben te analyseren.

"Bovendien worden ze alleen maar gezien in gebieden waar weinig mensen voorkomen." doet Willow een poging haar steentje bij te dragen.

"En hoe komt het dan dat deze verlegen solitaire nachthemden nu opeens een congres midden in een stad hebben georganiseerd?" werpt Buffy in de groep.

"Dát, is een heel goede vraag." geeft Giles toe.

"En wie heeft het nóg betere antwoord?" vraagt Xander tussen twee happen door.

"Bacchus." klinkt het van achter hen. In de doorgang die leidt naar de achteringang, staat de bekende verschijning van Angel.

De aanwezigen begroeten hem met een glimlach, behalve Xander dan. Meer dan een grimas, die wat weg heeft van een glimlach, kan hij voor deze vampier niet opbrengen. Angel merkt dit niet eens op. Hij heeft alleen maar oog voor Buffy, en zij voor hem.

"Hoe kom je op het idee dat Bach meer van deze luchtwezens af weet?" vraagt Giles sceptisch. Hij heeft niet bepaald een hoge pet op van die losbandige vampier, na de kennismaking van gisteravond.

"Hij herkende ze onmiddellijk, en lijkt hun gedrag te kennen." antwoordt Angel, nadat hij zijn blik heeft losgerukt van het liefelijke gezicht dat hij zo aanbidt.

"Zelfs als dat zo is, kan ik me niet voorstellen dat Bacchus ons wil helpen." verwoordt Jenny haar gedachten. "Vampiers staan niet bepaald bekend om hun sociale betrokkenheid."

"Maar die geesten zijn toch net zo'n gevaar voor hen als voor ons?!" merkt Willow op.

"Meer nog voor hen dan voor ons." redeneert Buffy. "Vampiers en luchtgeesten kunnen allebei alleen 's nachts jagen. Mensen zijn overdag voor beiden veilig."

"Zolang deze Bach zich niet aanmeldt om zijn eventuele kennis met ons te delen, kunnen we weinig anders doen dan verder te gaan met ons onderzoek." zegt Giles terwijl hij opstaat. Dit is het teken voor Xander om, zoals gewoonlijk na een gezamenlijke maaltijd, de restjes op te ruimen. Wat niet onmiddellijk wordt genuttigd, wordt bewaard voor later.

Terwijl iedereen opstaat kijkt Buffy juffrouw Calendar verwachtingsvol aan. Deze geeft haar een bemoedigend knipoogje. Men begeeft zich weer naar zijn of haar geliefde studieplek, met een volle maag en nieuwe hoop. In plaats van Jenny houdt nu Angel Buffy gezelschap. Dit is alleen al genoeg om haar laatste restje zwaarmoedigheid te verdrijven. 

Ongeveer een uur later roept Giles de jongelui bij zich. 

"Ik ga een paar uur slapen." meldt hij aan zijn toehoorders. "Jullie kunnen natuurlijk hier blijven, maar ik heb er niets op tegen als jullie in de tussentijd gaan stappen." Het tweede gedeelte van de zin zegt hij met lichte tegenzin. Duidelijk niet zijn idee. 

Nog voordat Xander en Buffy in gejuich kunnen uitbarsten, zegt Willow. "Ik wil wel blijven hoor." 

"Dat krijg je ervan als je kinderen te lang laat studeren." zegt Xander semi-verwijtend richting Giles. "Dan gaan ze onzin uitkramen."

Willow kijkt haar vriend verbaasd aan, en wil tegen diens opmerking protesteren, als Buffy haar arm vast pakt. "Xander heeft gelijk. Je weet niet meer wat je zegt, en wíj willen uitgaan!"

Het duurt een paar seconden voordat het roodharige meisje begrijpt wat haar twee vrienden haar willen vertellen. "Oh ja. Oververmoeid, uitkramen, moet uitgaan." zegt ze half tegen Giles, en half tegen haar vrienden. Met zachte drang wordt ze door Xander en Buffy naar buiten geleid.

"Zogauw de Bronze sluit, komen jullie linea recta hier terug!" roept de bibliothecaris hen na.

"Yo!" klinkt Xander's bevestiging.

"Geen zorgen!" roept Buffy.

Dat hij zich wel degelijk zorgen maakt, blijkt uit dat hij hen bedenkelijk nakijkt.

"Dit is voor ieders welzijn." troost Jenny hem, terwijl ze een hand op zijn schouder legt. "Jij hebt dringend slaap nodig, en de kinderen een paar uur voor zichzelf. Je zult merken dat het onderzoek hierna een stuk beter gaat." 

Giles is niet echt overtuigd, maar legt zich bij de situatie neer. Waarschijnlijk heeft de lerares gelijk. 

* * *

Een half uur later opent Angel de voordeur van huize Summers om Willow en Xander binnen te laten. Willow heeft een mouwloos, rood-zwarte jurk aan. Gewaagd voor haar doen. Xander heeft ook een schone set kleren aan. Hij wil er schijnbaar netjes uit zien, want hij heeft zijn blouse in zijn broek gestopt. 

"Buffy al klaar?" vraagt Willow.

"Ze is zich nog aan het omkleden." antwoordt Angel. "Het kan dus nog wel even duren."

"Ik zal haar wel helpen op te schieten." biedt Willow aan. "Anders wordt het veel te laat!"

Nog voordat ze een voet op de onderste tree heeft kunnen zetten, verschijnt Buffy boven aan de trap. Willow kijkt haar vriendin vol bewondering aan, en de twee jongens zijn ademloos. Voor Angel is dit niets bijzonders, hij ademt tenslotte niet. Maar als hij dit wel zou hebben gedaan, was hij nu ademloos. 

Buffy heeft haar blonde haar in een klassiek kapsel omhoog gestoken. Haar nu onbedekte slanke hals wordt nog eens benadrukt door een elegante parelsnoer. Ze heeft zich gestoken in een eenvoudig zwart jurkje met smalle schouderbandjes. Aan haar slanke voetjes heeft ze zwarte sierlijke sandalen. Zowel mooi als praktisch.

"En de engel daalde af naar de aarde." mompelt Xander als het onderwerp van zijn bewondering vrolijk de treden af komt gehuppeld. Buffy kan de onverholen bewondering van haar vrienden zeker waarderen. Welke vrouw zou dat niet? Vanaf de laatste paar treden springt ze in de armen van haar vriendje. 

"Denk er om. Zolang we uitgaan geen woord over vampiers, luchtgeesten of wat dan ook!" instrueert ze haar vrienden. "Vanavond zijn we een normaal groepje jongeren."

Zelfs Willow heeft geen behoefte om hier iets tegen in te brengen. Uitgaan is tenslotte een stuk veiliger dan het jagen op helse gedrochten. Bovendien heeft ze als voorzorg een zaklamp meegenomen. Er niet over mogen praten is niet hetzelfde als er niet aan mogen denken.

* * *

De sfeer in de Bronze is zoals je mag verwachten. Druk, heet, lawaaiig. Kortom, de ideale verblijfplaats van jongeren voor een avond van plezier en ontspanning. 

Onze vier vrienden hebben de hoop op een vrije tafel al snel opgegeven. Het is stervens druk. In een van de slecht belichte uithoeken vinden ze nog een paar vierkante meters die ze voor zich kunnen opeisen. 

"Geweldige locatie!" moppert Xander. "We kunnen nog nét de rechter helft van het podium zien. De dansvloer bevindt zich ergens in westelijke richting, en voor een tocht naar de bar heb je een routebeschrijving nodig."

"Niet zeuren, joh!" vermaant Buffy hem. "Het is vrijdagavond en we zijn vrij. Geniet er nou maar van."

"Ik geniet, ik geniet." beweert de aangesprokene, terwijl hij elk langslopend meisje opzichtig nastaart.

"Will, hou jij een oogje op deze hormonenketel? Angel en ik gaan dansen, en ik wil geen seconde verspillen." Zonder op commentaar te wachten sleurt Buffy haar geliefde mee richting dansvloer.

"En die noemt mij een hormonenketel?" richt Xander zich tot Willow. "Heb je gezien hoe ze naar hem keek?"

"Ja." antwoordt deze. "Precies zoals jij háár vaak aankijkt."

"Toch niet zó?! Dit was gewoon zielig!"

Willow's blik stelt hem niet bepaald gerust.

"Oke. Maar van mij verwacht je zoiets." verdedigt hij zijn stelling. "Buffy is de heldin, ons lichtend voorbeeld. Zij zou beter moeten weten."

"Ga de drankjes nou maar halen, voordat je jezelf nog meer blameert." 

Dankbaar neemt Xander de ontsnappingsroute uit dit pijnlijk gesprek die zijn vriendin hem biedt aan. 

Nadat hij erin is geslaagd, zonder al te veel te morsen, hun drankjes door de krioelende massa te transporteren, snijdt hij onmiddellijk een minder gevaarlijke gesprekstof aan. De voorbereidingen voor de jaarlijkse scholencompetitie. Willow heeft een goede kans om tijdens de IQ-quiz hun school mee te mogen vertegenwoordigen. Alleen al de vooruitzichten kleuren haar wangen van opwinding. 

"Zo Harris. Op stap zonder je kindermeisje?" 

Xander herkent tot zijn schrik de spreker onmiddellijk als Jef Buckett, bijgenaamd Stampertje. Zijn bijnaam heeft niets te maken met het schattige Disney konijntje, maar meer met zijn voorliefde om zijn slachtoffers tegen de grond te slaan en ze dan lens te trappen. Hij wordt zoals gewoonlijk vergezeld door Alex Jagher, zijn broeder in het kwaad. Alex is een stuk minder intelligent dan zijn vriend. Een marmot zou zich nog schamen voor diens IQ. Zijn gebrek aan hersens wordt echter ruimschoots gecompenseerd door spieren en agressie. 

Achter dit illustere duo ontwaart Xander nog drie jongens, die hij niet van naam kent, maar bekende handlangers van Lelijk en Lelijker zijn. Hun gemene grijnzen staat Xander helemaal niet aan. 

"Och, je weet hoe dat gaat. Pap netjes opgegeten, boertje gelaten, en dan zetten ze je buiten de deur met de mededeling dat je maar fijn moet gaan spelen." probeert hij luchtig te doen. Zijn stem echter verraadt zijn nervositeit.

"Je hebt Cordelia tegen de grond aan gereden!" blaft Alex hem toe.

"Het was een ongelukje!" verdedigt Xander zich. Dat Cordelia deze twee bavianen op hem af zou sturen had hij niet van haar verwacht.

"Dan moeten wij je leren in het vervolg wat beter op te letten." antwoordt Jef terwijl hij Xander tegen de muur aan drukt.

Van achter zijn aanvaller ziet hij hoe diens handlangers op hem af komen. Hij is niet van plan om zich zonder verzet in elkaar te laten slaan. Die tijd is voorbij. Xander trekt zijn knie snel op en treft zijn belager in diens middensectie. Direct gevolgd door een trap naar voren, zodat Jef zijn grip verliest. 

Het volgende moment lijkt het wel alsof zijn gezicht explodeert. Het wordt rood voor zijn ogen en hij voelt zich misselijk. Een warme zilte vloeistof vloeit over zijn lippen. Terwijl zijn benen het begeven en hij naar de grond zakt onder het gewicht van Jagher, hoort hij Willow panisch om Buffy roepen.

Of Willow kan harder roepen dan je zou verwachten, óf Buffy's gehoor is bijzonder goed. In ieder geval vangt Summers de hulproep van haar vriendin, ondanks de herrie en afstand, op de dansvloer op. Ze aarzelt geen moment en stormt door de dichte massa jongeren naar de plek waar ze haar vrienden heeft achtergelaten. Op de voet gevolgd door een verwonderde Angel. Hij heeft de kreet niet gehoord, maar kent zijn Buffy goed genoeg om te beseffen dat er iets aan de hand moet zijn.

Zodra het tweetal door de kring breekt die zich om de poel van geweld heeft gevormd, zien ze Willow tegen de muur staan met haar handen voor haar mond, en tranen rollen over haar wangen. Het hoe en waarom is haar niet duidelijk, maar Buffy begrijpt dat Xander zich onder die kluwen jongens moet bevinden. Geholpen door Angel sleurt ze de aanvallers van hun vriend af. Nadat ze de laatste tegenstanders naar achteren heeft geworpen ziet ze tot haar opluchting dat Xander nog beweegt. Zijn gezicht is echter gedeeltelijk bedekt met bloed. Onmiddellijk maakt Willow van de situatie gebruik om zich over haar gewonde jeugdvriend te ontfermen.

De drie handlangers van Buckett en Jagher maken dat ze weg komen. Geweld is mooi, maar het moet wel van hun kant komen vinden ze.

Buckett denkt er nog even aan om Summers aan te pakken, maar Harris heeft hem in zijn kruis geraakt. De pijn in zijn onderbuik bekoelt zijn enthousiasme aanzienlijk. Bovendien heeft hij wat vreemde geruchten over dit meisje met haar vlammende ogen gehoord. Het wordt de hoogste tijd om zich terug te trekken. 

Terwijl Willow met smart het gezicht van de nog wat duizelige Xander behoedzaam reinigt, vindt Angel zich tegenover een briesende Jagher. Ze hebben hem zijn prooi afgenomen, en nu zal deze kerel er voor boeten. Met een grauw stort Alex zich naar voren. Angel stapt in de aanval en ramt de palm van zijn hand onder de kin van zijn tegenstander. De meer dan honderd kilos komen los van de grond en klappen een paar meter verderop tegen de vloer. Nog voordat Jagher de grond raakt is hij al in dromenland. 

Nu het onmiddellijk gevaar geweken is voegt Buffy zich bij haar twee vrienden. Xander staat weer overeind, een beetje wankel nog, terwijl Willow hem ondersteunt. Wat Buffy het meeste aangrijpt is niet zozeer Xander's verwondingen, dan wel de pijn in Willow's ogen als die naar het gehavende gezicht van haar jeugdvriend kijkt. 

"Waar ging dit om?" vraagt Buffy.

"Cordelia!" antwoordt Willow met een haat in haar stem die Buffy niet van haar zachtmoedige vriendin had verwacht.

Op dat moment komt een grote gespierde man bij hen staan. De lokale uitsmijter. 

"Jullie. Eruit!" commandeert hij.

"Onze vriend wordt in elkaar geslagen, en wíj moeten gaan?" vraagt Buffy, hees van woede. 

"Ik weet niet wie begonnen is, en het kan me ook niks schelen." antwoordt de grote man met een stalen gezicht. "Jullie zijn een deel van het probleem, dus jullie vertrekken!"

Buffy voelt hoe ze haar zelfbeheersing dreigt te verliezen. Ze had zich zó op deze avond verheugd. Het dansen met Angel was een droom. En nu worden ze uit de Bronze gegooid omdat een paar bekende ruziezoekers één van haar beste vrienden in elkaar hebben geslagen. Het beeld van de met pijn gevulde ogen van Willow doemt weer voor haar op.

Angel herkent de blik in de ogen van zijn vriendin. Die is normaal gesproken voorbehouden aan vampiers en andere duistere wezens. Snel stapt hij tussen de uitsmijter en Buffy in, en slaat zijn armen om haar heen.

"We gaan." zegt hij zo vriendelijk mogelijk tegen haar.

"We blijven!" bijt ze hem toe.

"Alsjeblieft liefste. Wees verstandig." fluistert hij in haar oor. Tot zijn opluchting voelt hij hoe haar kleine lichaam zich ontspant. Nadat ze een paar keer diep adem heeft gehaald knikt ze zachtjes. Ze is nog steeds kwaad, maar Angel heeft de scherpte uit haar woede gehaald.

"Help Willow met Xander." vervolgt hij. "Ik hou wel een oogje op de gorilla."

Ze pakt Xander bij een arm, en samen met Willow begeleiden ze hem naar de uitgang. 

De uitsmijter denkt het nog nodig te vinden de jongelui tot spoed aan te zetten, en wil Angel voor zich uit duwen. Deze heeft de beweging echter al zien aankomen en onderschept de hand. Hij neemt de pols van de man in een ijzeren greep en draait zich naar hem toe. De grote man probeert zijn pijnlijke pols te bevrijden, maar zelfs zijn volle gewicht is niet voldoende. 

"Wij gaan rustig naar buiten." zegt Angel met een vriendelijke stem en harde ogen. "En jij blijft rustig hier." 

De uitsmijter knikt gewillig. Hij geeft niets om argumenten, maar voor kracht heeft hij respect. En hij heeft plotseling veel respect voor deze donkerharige kerel.

Zonder de man nog een blik waardig te gunnen volgt Angel zijn drie vrienden.

  



	7. Geluk Bij Een Ongeluk

**Geluk Bij Een Ongeluk**

Van de mooie heldere nacht is weinig meer over. Een dunne kille mist is van de zee landinwaarts komen drijven. Met een zicht van een 50 meter, heeft deze nevel de vertrouwde straten veranderd in een spookachtig decor. 

Nu hun avond alles geworden is behalve dat wat ze er van verwachtten, zit er weinig anders op dan terug te keren naar de vertrouwde geborgenheid van de schoolbibliotheek. Nog een uur geleden zouden ze zich voor gek hebben verklaard, maar nu verlangen ze alle vier naar de saaie stoffige boekenrekken van Giles werkruimte.

Angel heeft Buffy zijn jas gegeven. Haar dunne jurk was uitstekend toegesneden op de Bronze, maar het biedt onvoldoende bescherming tegen het veranderde weer. Voor extra warmte, en als troost voor een teleurstellende avond, slaat hij een arm om haar schouders. Dankbaar legt Buffy haar hoofd tegen zijn borst.

Achter hen wandelen Willow en Xander gearmd. Buffy's openlijke liefde voor Angel rust zwaar op Xander's ziel. Sinds ze zijn aanbod om als paartje naar het schoolbal te gaan heeft afgeslagen, en alhoewel hij vlak daarna weer leven in haar levenloze lijfje heeft geblazen, is hun relatie nooit verder gekomen dan die van goede vrienden. Deze afwijzing heeft zijn gevoelens voor haar niet veranderd. Vreemd eigenlijk! Vele meisjes hebben zijn vaak oprechte liefde afgewezen. En na een paar dagen was de bevlieging weer over. Bij dit blonde meisje is het echter anders. Het lijkt wel een vloek. Ze is zo dichtbij, en tegelijkertijd zo veraf. Het ergste is nog wel dat ze hem heeft afgewezen voor dát. Een ondode, een vampier! Iets wat ze normaal gesproken zonder zich een moment te bedenken zou doden. 

De enige die hem in deze sombere momenten nog wat troost kan geven is Willow. Lieve, trouwe Willow. Ze is als de zus die hij nooit heeft gehad. Net zoals Jesse de broer was die hij nooit heeft gehad. Voor Buffy's komst naar Sunnydale was het leven een stuk eenvoudiger. Eenvoudiger ja, maar ook veel saaier. En het meisje kon er niets aan doen dat Jesse een vampier werd. Noch dat hijzelf zijn vriend met een staak uit diens verdoemde lot bevrijdde. Alles bij elkaar genomen is het een spannend en opwindend jaar geweest, bedenkt Xander zich. Afgezien van de momenten van pure doodsangst dan.

Bij het naderen van een straathoek wordt hun aandacht getrokken door een krachtige reeks vloeken. Achter de hoek, nog onzichtbaar voor het viertal, lucht iemand zijn gevoelens op een wel zeer bloemrijke wijze. Hier is duidelijk een geoefende aan het woord. Het rolt hem opmerkelijk vlot van de tong. Zijn gebrek aan herhalingen verraden een levendige fantasie. Wat pervers misschien, maar levendig. 

"Die weet onze gevoelens goed te verwoorden!" vindt Xander.

Zijn vrienden voelen zich niet geroepen hem tegen te spreken.

Zodra ze de hoek ronden ontdekken ze de bron van de godlasterende taal. Een paar meter van hen vandaan probeert een man wijs te worden uit de mechanische ingewanden van een gele Kever Cabriolet.

"Ik dacht al dat ik de stem herkende." zegt Angel tegen zijn vriendin. "Is die vier-takt te high-tech voor je?" vervolgt hij smalend tegen de ongelukkige autobezitter.

"Non Dieu, Angel!" begroet Sebastian zijn oude vriend. "Zo zie je elkaar in geen jaren, en dan opeens twee nachten achter elkaar."

Bach's behoefte aan een stevig steunpunt, in dit geval zijn Kever, duidt er op dat hij al een stevig ontbijt heeft gedronken.

"Mooie benen!" oordeelt Bach zodra hij Buffy opmerkt. "Als ze een paar jaar ouder waren geweest, had ik graag met ze kennis gemaakt."

Buffy walgt van de wellustige blikken die de dronken man op haar werpt. 

"Ga vooral zo door." zegt ze met een dreigende ondertoon. "Dan zul je ze snel van dichtbij zien."

"Kattig vriendinnetje!" merkt de aangesprokene tegen Angel op. "Pas maar op dat ze niet bijt." 

Op dat moment valt zijn oog op Xander's gehavende gezicht en met bloed besmeurde blouse. "Zo! Daar heeft iemand een gedegen staaltje werk afgeleverd."

Xander heeft nu absoluut geen behoefte aan leedvermaak. Zeker niet omdat het zíjn leed is.

"Ik voel er veel voor ons onderhoud van gisteravond tot een eind te brengen." gromt hij strijdlustig. 

"Niet te haastig!" kalmeert Buffy haar gekwetste vriend. "Angel denkt dat Mr. Bach meer over die luchtgeesten weet. Laten we eerst eens kijken of hij voor ons van nut kan zijn."

"Praat me niet van luchtgeesten!" klaagt Sebastian. "Als deze rotwagen zijn werk naar behoren had gedaan, was ik nu al halverwege Nevada geweest. Ik had me vanavond al verslapen. Niet eens tijd gehad om op jacht te gaan. Gelukkig stond er in de Gouden Gids het telefoonnummer van een nabij gevestigde pizzabezorgservice.

"Ik neem aan dat het niet de pizza was die je honger stilde?" verwoordt Xander zijn duistere vermoedens. 

Bacchus grinnikt. "Je had zijn gezicht eens moeten zien toen ik hem vertelde waaruit zijn fooi zou bestaan." De vampier lacht als hij zich de bewuste scene weer voor de geest haalt.

Het is niet de kille mist die de rillingen over de ruggen van de drie jonge mensen doet lopen. Mocht iemand van hen zich door Bacchus charmante voorkomen hebben laten verblinden, zijn plezier in de doodsangst van zijn laatste slachtoffer maakt hier onmiddellijk een eind aan. Ze vangen een glimp op van het monster dat schuil gaat achter dit sympathieke gezicht.

Buffy vraagt zich af of haar Angel vroeger ook zo geweest moet zijn. Voordat de zigeunervloek hem zijn ziel, en daarmee zijn eeuwig kwellende geweten terug gaf. Haar hart verkilt bij de gedachte.

Angel begrijpt Buffy's blik goed als ze hem aankijkt. Mocht hij niets bruikbaars uit Bach krijgen, dan doodt ze hem ter plekke. Ondanks een zekere vriendschap die hij voor de dronkaard voelt, is hij zich ter dege bewust van de slechte inborst van deze vampier. Sebastian's voortbestaan hangt nu af van diens kennis. En zo nodig zal hij Buffy helpen zijn soortgenoot naar de Hel te sturen. Zoals hij al zo vaak heeft gedaan.

"Bacchus, oude vriend." begint Angel op kameraadschappelijke toon. "Je hebt zo veel gezien, zo veel meegemaakt. Het kan bijna niet anders dan dat jij een van de heel weinige bent die ons wat kan vertellen over deze zogenaamde luchtgeesten." Hij speelt in op Sebastian's twee grootste behoeftes, afgezien dan van drank en seks. Namelijk zijn verlangen naar respect en waardering. Door diens slap karakter oogst hij bij zijn medevampiers zelden iets anders dan minachting. Mochten ze hem al eens in hun midden tolereren, dan is dat alleen maar vanwege zijn hoge amusementswaarde.

"Nou! Als je zo aandringt, wil ik jullie best deelgenoot maken van mijn belevenissen met deze wezens." begint Bach, terwijl hij zich neerzet op een spatbord van zijn wagen. Blij dat hij een excuus heeft om even te kunnen gaan zitten.

De daaropvolgende tien minuten trakteert hij zijn publiek op de ene anekdote na de andere. Xander en Willow hebben gisteravond al een voorproefje gehad van diens verteltalenten. Voor Angel is het al lang gesneden koek. In de twee eeuwen dat ze elkaar kennen heeft hij al vaak, héél vaak, mogen genieten van diens one-man show.

Tot Buffy's eigen verbazing zakt haar woede en afschuw over Bacchus laatste slachtoffer. Deze man heeft onmiskenbaar een flair als verteller. Ze kan nu goed begrijpen hoe gemakkelijk mensen onder de indruk van hem komen. Als Bach een verkoper was geweest, had hij ongetwijfeld alles aan iedereen kunnen slijten. Het moet hem ook weinig moeite kosten om vrouwen met zijn vlotte babbel te verleiden. Om ze dan na een liefdesnacht te verraden met een brute beet in de hals. Een waardige volgeling van Satan.

"Als die luchtgeesten dan zo ongrijpbaar zijn als je het ons in je boeiende verhalen beschrijft, ken je dan geen methode om ze te verslaan?" weet Angel de gedreven verteller uiteindelijk tactvol te onderbreken.

Voor een moment is Sebastian verward, als hij uit zijn vertellijn wordt gerukt. Dan verzinkt hij in gepeins.

"Nu je het zegt." mompelt Bach uiteindelijk. "Ik kan me van een verblijf op de Siberische Taiga herinneren, dat de plaatselijke medicijnmannen een ritueel kenden om ze te ontbinden."

Buffy weet niet hoe snel ze de volgende vraag moet stellen. "Weet u misschien nog hoe dat ritueel uitgevoerd moet worden?"

"Oh ja, natuurlijk!" antwoordt Bach een beetje uit de hoogte. Hun aandacht en gevlei heeft zijn ego tot nieuwe hoogte gestuwd. "Een paar magische voorwerpen, een paar aanroepingen en weg is dat luchtig ongedierte. Ik heb zelf bij een paar van die rituelen geassisteerd. Daarna probeerde ik een keer zelf dit ritueel uit te voeren, maar dat liep bijna fataal af. Schijnbaar heb ik geen aanleg voor tovenarij."

"Maar juffrouw Calendar heeft dat wel!" merkt Willow op.

De vier vrienden kijken elkaar lachend aan. Dit is precies wat ze zoeken. En dat allemaal zonder Giles boeken!

"Zou je voor ons de details kunnen invullen, makker?" vervolgt Angel zijn gevlei.

"Weinig kans." meldt Bach. "Het was leuk jullie weer eens te hebben ontmoet, maar ik heb al genoeg tijd verspild. Zogauw ik mijn Kever weer aan de praat heb, ben ik hier weg."

"Maar elke nacht dat de luchtgeesten vrij rondwaren kunnen er mensen sterven!" probeert Willow hem over te halen. "En vampiers natuurlijk."

"Ik ben getroffen door je medegevoel. Maar niet echt." pareert Bacchus. "Ik heb geen zin me met de plaatselijke probleempjes bezig te houden. En jullie kunnen me daar ook niet toe dwingen."

"Ik ben een optimist." zegt Buffy als ze voor hem gaat staan. "Ik denk dat ik je best kan dwingen!"

Sebastian kijkt het meisje verbaast aan. "Weet je wel wat ik ben?!"

"Oh ja. Mijn vrienden hebben me ingelicht." antwoordt ze poeslief. "Maar weet je wat ík ben?"

"Je bedoelt, afgezien van iemand met zelfmoordneigingen?"

"Dat valt wel mee. Maar afgezien daarvan, ja."

"Eens kijken." zegt Bach, terwijl hij Buffy spottend aankijkt. "Angel's stoeipoesje? Zijn persoonlijk stukje speelgoed? Of hebben nog anderen toegang tot je?"

Met een venijnige uithaal slaat Buffy de man tegen de grond. 

"Zo praat je niet tegen een dame!" kan Xander het niet laten op te merken.

"Dank je." zegt de dame, terwijl ze Bach vuil aankijkt.

"Graag gedaan."

"Pieeep. Fout antwoord." vervolgt ze tegen Sebastian. "Twee strafpunten. Geen kans meer op de hoofdprijs."

"Oke. Je hebt mijn aandacht." bromt de geslagene. "Wat ben je dan wel niet?"

"Ze is de Vampier Doder." antwoord Angel voor zijn vriendin.

Als het meisje het zelf had gezegd, zou Bach haar niet hebben geloofd, niet onmiddellijk tenminste. Maar Angel's effen stem en zijn ernstige ogen laten hem er geen twijfel over bestaan, dat deze de waarheid spreekt. Sebastian's gezicht trekt wit weg. Een hele prestatie voor een bloedeloze vampier.

"Ik heb toch niets fouts gedaan?!" jammert deze. "Niet veel tenminste. Als jullie me laten vertrekken kom ik hier nooit meer terug. Vampier-erewoord!"

"Maar we willen helemaal niet dat je weggaat." vertelt Angel hem, onderwijl hij naar het openstaande motorcompartiment van de auto loopt. "Je blijft hier totdat je ons alles over dat ritueel hebt verteld!" Met een ruk trekt hij de bougiekabels kapot.

Dit is teveel voor Bacchus. Niet alleen levert één van zijn weinige vrienden hem uit aan de Doder, maar nu belet diezelfde persoon hem ook nog deze vervloekte plaats, die vergeven is van levensgevaarlijke luchtgeesten, te verlaten. Nog voordat iemand kan reageren stort de getergde vampier zich op Angel. Zijn grauw is beladen met de angst en wanhoop die hem overspoelen. Een klap getuigt van de botsing tussen Angel's hoofd en de bumper van de wagen.

"Blijf van mijn vriendje af!" snauwt Buffy, als ze Bacchus van haar geliefde af trapt.

De demon in mensengestalt rolt opzij en weet haar tweede trap te blokkeren. Nog voordat ze hierop kan reageren treft de vampier Buffy met een slag tegen de borst die haar een paar meter verder op het trottoir doet belanden. Pijlsnel richt Bacchus zich op en stort zich als een roofdier op het meisje.

Halverwege de aanval worden zijn benen onder hem vandaan gerukt door Xander's tackel. Om te voorkomen dat de ondode kan opstaan klemt de jongen de veroverde benen strak tegen zich aan.

Dit geeft Angel, in volle vampiermode, en Buffy de gelegenheid zich gezamenlijk op hun tegenstander te storten. Hun gezamenlijke aanval gaat over in een gezamenlijke val als Bacchus hen met een snelle beweging van zich afwerpt. 

Met een ruk aan diens haar trekt hij de van pijn schreeuwende Xander naar zich toe. Vlak voordat de vampier de jongen de keel af wil bijten, kijkt Xander in het door razernij getekende demonengelaat van zijn beul. In een flits trekt het leven aan hem voorbij. Hij is verbaast als een luide klap, dat wat weg heeft van een gong, het einde van zijn leven aankondigt. Dan pas merkt hij dat de vampier hem niet meer vast heeft. Maar langs hem op de grond ligt terwijl hij zijn hoofd met beide handen vast houdt. De keelgeluiden die dit wezen voortbrengt lijken nog het meeste op dat van een geslagen hond.

Xander rolt snel van de ondode weg. Zodra hij weer op zijn benen staat ziet hij tot zijn niet geringe verbazing hoe Willow met een autobumper staat te zwaaien. Dat was dus de gong, concludeert hij.

Nadat Bacchus zijn ogen weer kan focusseren, ontwaart hij zijn tegenstanders weer. Ze zijn misschien wat aangeslagen, maar nog steeds onverminderd strijdlustig. Dit kan Bach niet van zichzelf zeggen. Zijn bloeddorst en woede zijn flink bekoeld. Je kunt bovendien niet van een eervol gevecht genieten als je het niet overleefd. Het wordt tijd zich als de verstandigste te gedragen, en te vluchten zolang het nog kan. De richting is van minder belang dan wel de snelheid.

De vluchtende vampier wordt met gemengde gevoelens nagekeken. Van de ene kant is iedereen blij dat dit gevecht afgelopen is. Aan de andere kant kijken ze naar de snel kleiner wordende rug van een waardevolle informatiebron.

"Hoe heb je in vredesnaam die bumper van de auto kunnen slopen?" wil Buffy van haar vriendin weten.

"Dat heb ik niet gedaan!" verdedigt Willow zich. "Dat deed Angel. Met zijn hoofd."

"Mexicaans fabrikaat!" zegt Xander misprijzend.

"Er is niets zo goed je frustraties af te reageren , dan om een vampier een stevig pak slaag te geven." vindt Buffy.

"Ik moet toegeven dat die bumper een heel bevredigende klap gaf." bekent Willow. "En dan zijn er nog mensen die beweren dat geweld geen therapeutische waarde kan hebben." 

"Mijn frustraties zijn niet aan bod gekomen." beklaagt Xander zich. "Ik zat aan de ontvangende kant."

"Macht der gewoonte?" kan Angel niet nalaten te vragen.

"Willow, kan ik die bumper even lenen?"

  



	8. Honger

**Honger**

"Wat een nacht! De lucht ruikt naar aarde en ontbinding. Zie hoe het licht van de maan en sterren door de mist wordt buitengesloten, zodat de stad is opgedeeld in eilanden van kunstmatig licht. Buiten deze eilanden is het aardedonker, en loert de dood. Dat is ons jachtterrein, want wij zíjn de Dood." Spike strekt zijn armen als in aanbidding omhoog. Met een brede grijns op zijn smalle gezicht draait hij om zijn as, zodat zijn lange leren jas als een mantel uitwaaiert.

"De mist is mooi . . . . maar ook slecht. Mensen blijven dan thuis." redeneert Drucilla.

"Ik heb anders een paar van mijn mooiste jachten in de mist gehouden." zegt haar gezel geestdriftig. "Gele mist!"

"Je mist Londen!"

"Alleen de smog." antwoordt hij haar.

"Laten we naar een romantisch plekje in dit park gaan." stelt Dru voor. "Misschien vinden we wel een verliefd stelletje. Dan maken we wat plezier met hen."

"Je hebt fantastische ideeën!" zegt Spike, waarna hij zijn speelgenote een snelle kus op het voorhoofd geeft.

Dru's idee van romantiek heeft weinig met liefde te maken. Niets eigenlijk. Voor haar is Spike een interessant speelkameraadje. Iemand die haar fantasieën deelt, en met wie ze haar begeertes graag bevredigt. Sinds Angelus haar heeft verlaten is hij haar favoriet. Spike is bovendien haar beschermer, en bezorger van het begeerde bloed. Vaak verpakt in mooie jonge mensen, of mensjes. 

De liefde tussen twee stervelingen is voor de vrouwelijke vampier een bron van amusement. Met name en in het bijzonder als die zich in hun macht bevinden. Ze geeft zich dan graag over aan de perverse spelletjes aan wie Angelus haar onderwierp, toen ze nog een mens was. Het bloed van haar slachtoffer voedt haar lichaam. Maar zeker zo belangrijk is hun angst en wanhoop, die haar gestoorde geest voedt. 

Spike weet hoe het spel dient te worden gespeeld, en hoe je er het maximale genot uit kunt halen. Al heeft hij af en toe de neiging om zich er te snel van af te willen maken. Zonder met haar behoeftes rekening te houden.

De handlangers van het duivelse duo glimlachen naar elkaar. Spike en Dru's opwinding over hun voorgenomen plannetje voorspelt een leuke jacht. De paar vampiers die de afzetting van hun vorige leider, de Gezalfde, hebben meegemaakt, kennen zijn gevoel voor humor nu wel zo'n beetje. Belangrijker nog is te weten hoe men niet zelf het slachtoffer wordt van zijn 'grappen'. De hoogblonde Engelsman kan tegenover zijn soortgenoten namelijk net zo meedogenloos en sadistisch zijn als tegen zijn menselijke slachtoffers. Kwaliteiten die ze in een leider zeker weten te waarderen. 

Het vrouwelijk deel van het sinistere tweetal is een verhaal apart. Sommige leden van de vampiersgemeenschap vonden het nodig het zwakke meisje in Spike's afwezigheid te plagen. Niets ernstigs. Wat sarren, wat jennen. Wijwater in haar drinkglas doen. Een paar van haar geliefde poppen voor haar ogen aan stukken scheuren. Allemaal onschuldig vermaak. Ze werd niet eens kwaad! Ze staarde naar onzichtbare lichtjes en zong vreemde liedjes. 

De volgende nacht stierven de grappenmakers. Huilend en jankend. Nu is geweld en dood een alledaags gegeven in deze gemeenschap van ondoden. Maar de bijna nonchalante wijze waarop dit wicht martelde en doodde was zelfs voor hen een shock. Niet dat iemand van de omstanders er ook maar aan dacht om in te grijpen. Zelfs al zou Spike niet als een grote broer over haar hebben gewaakt. Een beetje amusement is tenslotte nooit weg. 

Sinds die nacht leeft er weer een vorm van angst onder de groepsleden die ze zelfs ten tijden van de Meester niet hebben gekend. Met betrekking tot Drucilla zijn er, in tegenstelling tot haar vriend, geen regels of gedragswijzen die je veiligheid garanderen. Ze is onvoorspelbaar en volstrekt harteloos. Er is geen vampier die haar niet aanbidt! In discrete stilte natuurlijk.

Het bloeddorstige roedel schrijdt vol zelfvertrouwen over de verlaten paden. Deze nacht is dit hún jachtterrein, en alles wat hen voor de voeten durft te lopen zal worden gedood. Zo niet als voedsel, dan wel voor de lol.

"Ruik je onze eerste prooi voor vanavond al, lief?" vraagt Spike verwachtingsvol als hij merkt dat zijn gezellin stil is blijven staan. 

De vrouwelijke vampier observeert schichtig de donkere schaduwen tussen de bomen. Ze steekt haar neus in de lucht, in een vergeefse poging het 'iets' op te sporen.

"Ik voel de honger in de lucht." spreekt ze met een zangerige stem die er op wijst dat haar paranormale talenten joyriden in haar hoofd. "Het verlangt naar prooi, heerlijke verzadigende prooi. Leven is als een vlam, het warmt en voedt. Totdat het uitdooft."

"Je hebt je ontvanger op ons afgestemd, poesje." is Spike's opgewekte commentaar.

"De emoties zijn primitief. Honger, jacht, voeden." vervolgt Dru, alsof ze zijn opmerking niet heeft gehoord. "En de bevrediging van het doden."

"Klinkt nog steeds bekend." vindt de blonde vampier. 

Met een gebaar commandeert hij zijn mannen zich te verspreiden. Misschien heeft Dru inderdaad wel hun gevoelens opgepikt. Aan de andere kant kan het ook iets anders zijn. Eén van de redenen waarom hij na iets meer dan honderd jaar nog steeds bestaat, is dat hij geen onnodige risico's neemt. Mocht blijken dat er nóg een jager in de buurt rondzwerft, dan is het beter dat ze het ontdekken voordat het hén ontdekt.

Een paar minuten gaan voorbij zonder dat ze iets vinden. Noch een concurrent, noch een prooi. Net als Spike zichzelf ervan heeft overtuigd dat er niets aan de hand is, hoort hij één van zijn mannen schreeuwen. Het is het verst verwijderde groepslid aan Spike's rechter zijde die hun aandacht op zich vestigt. Wild met zijn armen om zich heen zwaaiend, probeert hij tevergeefs iets van zich af te slaan. Pas als diens buurman dezelfde verschijnselen begint te vertonen, merkt de slanke leider de aanvallers op. Slierten rook springen van de eerste wanhopige vampier over naar de tweede.

Dit heeft Spike nog nooit gezien! Vol interesse observeert hij de vreemde dans van zijn twee makkers. Ondertussen heeft Drucilla zich aan zijn arm vastgeklampt, en volgt met een vreemde blik in haar ogen het gebeuren. 

Zodra de twee slachtoffers, vlak na elkaar, in stofwolken veranderen weet Spike dat ze een probleem hebben. Een serieus probleem! Een paar seconden lang blijven de nevelslierten op hun plaats hangen. Dan komen ze, eerst langzaam en dan steeds sneller, hun richting op gevloeid.

"Honger!" fluistert zijn gezellin langs zich.

Meer aansporing heeft Spike niet nodig. Drucilla met zich mee sleurend rent hij langs de rest van zijn manschappen het grasperk over. Hij wil niet alleen zoveel mogelijk ruimte tussen hen en deze vreemde verschijnsels in hebben, maar ook zoveel mogelijk potentiële prooien. Laat deze geesten hun ijle buiken maar vullen met zijn ondergeschikten.

Terwijl ze aan het einde van het perk tussen de bomen duiken, hoort hij achter zich het wanhopige en woedende roepen van de ongelukkigen. Zonder acht te slaan op de takken stormt de vampier door de struiken. Drucilla kan zich nauwelijks op de voeten houden, zo snel sleurt haar gezel haar door de begroeiing.

Nu is angst geen onbekende voor Spike. Eén van Dru's aantrekkelijke eigenschappen is dat ze manieren kent hem goed bang te maken, maar deze onbekende dingen brengen hem tot lichte paniek. Het enige waar hij nu denkt is aan rennen. Rennen zo snel als hij kan. 

Met een klap botst hij tegen een hek op. Even roept hij alle demonen, duivels en afgedwaalde heiligen aan. De afrastering is te sterk om omver te trekken, en te hoog om er snel overheen te klimmen. Zeker voor Drucilla.

"Wat een plaats om nú hier een hek te plaatsen." klaagt Spike. "Dit is toch een openbaar park? En openbaar zou toch ópen moeten betekenen?"

Aangezien het struikgewas het zicht langs het hek ernstig beperkt, zit er voor de vluchteling niets anders op dan op goed geluk een richting te kiezen. Rechts ziet er niet slechter uit dan links, dus rechts! Met een berustende zucht laat Dru zich weer op sleeptouw nemen.

De stormloop door Sunnydale's gecultiveerde jungle zet zich voort, nu met de afrastering als leidraad. Het ene moment slaan de takken hen nog in het gezicht, het volgende moment rennen ze over de binnenplaats van een gebouw. Tot teleurstelling van de blonde vampier eindigt het hek tegen een haaks daarop staande muur.

De verbinding tussen de afrastering en de muur is stevig en nauwsluitend. Een bewijs voor de zorg waarmee de arbeiders het hek hebben geplaatst, die Spike echter op dit moment niet kan waarderen. 

Terwijl ze even op adem komen, figuurlijk gesproken natuurlijk, probeert hij zich te oriënteren. De binnenplaats wordt aan twee zijden begrensd door een oud gebouw, en aan hun kant door dat vervloekte gaaswerk. De enige zijde die over blijft grenst aan het park waar ze net uit zijn gevlucht. Het is geen aantrekkelijke optie, maar er zal weinig anders op zitten dan via de bosrand een weg langs het gebouw te zoeken.

De optie wordt opeens nog minder aantrekkelijk als tussen de bomen door nevelslierten tevoorschijn komen. Nu kan Spike een volhoudende jager altijd waarderen. Maar niet vannacht! Hun laatste kans om uit de luchtige maar dodelijke klauwen van deze wezens te blijven, is een deur die zich bevindt in de hoek waar de twee armen van het gebouw elkaar ontmoeten. Met een snelle sprint overbruggen ze de benodigde afstand. Zonder te stoppen drukt Spike de klink omlaag en gooit zijn volle gewicht tegen de deur. Gedegen vakmanschap. De deur geeft geen krimp. Spike wel.

"Pizza bezorgdienst!" roept hij terwijl zijn vuisten op de deur roffelen. Slechts de stilte antwoordt.

"Zul je net zien." bromt de vampier. "Wonen hier natuurlijk Chinezen!"

Hij voelt hoe Drucilla haar armen om zijn middel slaat. Over zijn schouder ziet hij hoe hun belagers tot op zo'n vijf meter zijn genaderd. Met een zucht draait hij zich naar zijn geliefde toe en slaat zijn armen beschermend om haar heen.

"Tja, mijn lekker psychopaatje." fluistert hij haar liefkozend toe. "De volgende halte is Hel."

De wezens nemen er schijnbaar de tijd voor, want na verschillende minuten hebben ze nog steeds de definitieve aanval niet ingezet.

"Ik ben altijd een liefhebber van het Kat-en-muis spelletje geweest." roept Spike hen toe. "Maar de muizen worden ongeduldig. We hebben niet de hele nacht!"

De rookslierten spelen dove-mannetje lijkt het hem. Ze bewegen onrustig op en neer, als tijgers in een kooi, maar ze behouden hun afstand.

"Het licht doet pijn." mompelt Drucilla vanaf zijn borst.

Het duurt even voordat haar metgezel begrijpt waarover ze het heeft. Dan gaat zijn blik een paar keer op en neer tussen hun belagers en het zwakke licht van de lamp boven de deur waartegen ze staan. Als proef op de som krabt hij met één hand het ergste vuil van het beschermglas dat de eigenlijke lamp omvat. Zodra het licht niet meer wordt gedempt door het aangroeisel van jaren, vluchten de levende nevels de beschermende duisternis van de aangrenzende bomen in.

"Echte wezens van de nacht." meent Spike. "Nog even en ik ga ze sympathiek vinden."

Maar uit het oog is nog niet altijd uit het hart bedenkt hij zich, terwijl hij zijn wang op het hoofd van zijn meisje legt.

* * *

"Kun je niet even kloppen voordat jullie binnen komen stormen? We kunnen op het moment best wat privacy gebruiken." protesteert Bach, ruw onderbroken door Spike en Dru's binnenkomst. "Of willen jullie toekijken? Leer je misschien nog iets."

Dan bedenkt hij zich opeens dat de laatste keer dat Spike hem met een naakte vrouw in zijn bed verraste, Dru die vrouw was. En de blonde vampier kan heel onredelijk zijn als het om zijn vriendinnetje gaat.

"Jullie zien er slecht uit!" verandert hij snel van onderwerp. "Het lijkt wel alsof jullie een spook hebben gezien. Alweer."

De aangesprokenen overzien de rommel in hun slaapkamer eens. Kledingstukken liggen door het hele vertrek verspreid. Het liefdesnest dat Spike voor zichzelf en Drucilla heeft ingericht, lijkt te zijn getroffen door een zeer plaatselijke tornado. Temidden van deze wanorde bevinden zich Sebastian Bach met een onbekende knappe brunette van midden twintig. Na de belevenissen van de afgelopen nacht heeft hij niet meer de energie om tegen zijn ongenode gast uit te vallen.

"Daar zit je niet eens zo ver naast." antwoordt Spike uiteindelijk. In het kort geeft hij een verslag van wat hen in het park is overkomen.

"Pas toen het begon te schemeren durfden we de beschermende veiligheid van de buitenlamp te verlaten." besluit hij zijn verhaal.

"Jullie mogen van geluk spreken dat Dru je waarschuwde!" vindt de naakte man. "Zonder haar hadden jullie geen schijn van kans gehad tegen die luchtgeesten."

"Je kent die wezens?" laat Spike zich ontvallen.

"Ik had gisteravond al het ongenoegen." bekent zijn gesprekspartner droogjes.

"En je vond het niet nodig ons even te waarschuwen?!"

"Net zo min als jullie het nodig vonden om mij te waarschuwen voor Angel's nieuwe vriendinnetje!"

"Zolang die luchtgeesten van jouw de omgeving onveilig maken, kunnen we niet op jacht!" roept Spike verontwaardigd, de beschuldiging volkomen negerend. "Moeten we soms van de honger omkomen?" 

"Maak je niet zo druk." sust Bach hem. "Angel's vrienden schenen er zeer op gebrand te zijn hun woonplaats van die zwevende lasposten te ontdoen."

"Zeg me nou niet dat je die ook al ontmoet hebt?!" grijnst de blonde man. "Ik had je gezicht wel willen zien toen die Buffy zich aan je voorstelde."

"Het was niet leuk! En ze werden zeer gewelddadig toen ik hun niet wilde vertellen, wat het ritueel is, waarmee ze zich van die luchtgeesten kunnen ontdoen."

"Je kent het ritueel?" gromt Spike.

"Hè! Kijk. Kennen is één ding, kunnen is een tweede." sputtert Sebastian. De richting die het gesprek heeft genomen bevalt hem niet. En Spike's ogen nog minder.

"Wie één zegt, moet ook twee zeggen." snauwt deze als hij een fles op Bach's hoofd kapot slaat.

"Ben je gek?" jammert de ontvanger. "Dat was een uitstekende Rum. En de fles was nog meer dan half vol!"

Sebastian's bedgenote probeert zo onopvallend mogelijk het bed te verlaten. De spanning stijgt ten koste van de sfeer vindt Lisa. Drucilla voorkomt dit door op de rand van het ledikant te gaan zitten. 

"Wees maar niet bang." zegt ze poeslief. "De jongens spelen alleen maar wat. Een beetje ruw. Maar zo zijn jongens nu eenmaal."

"Ik heb wel ruwere klanten gehad." antwoordt de vrouw. "Maar ik wil me niet met zaken bemoeien die me niets aan gaan."

"Oh leuk! Een beroeps." glundert Drucilla.

"Je denkt toch niet dat ik voor mijn lol met wildvreemde mannen het bed in duik? Sinds mijn man me heeft verlaten, moet ik in mijn eentje voor mijn twee kinderen zorgen."

"Het leven kan zó oneerlijk zijn." beaamt Dru.

Ondertussen gaan de 'onderhandelingen' gewoon door.

"Hoe je het doet laat ik graag aan jouw over." zegt Spike op heel redelijke toon. "Zolang je er maar voor zorgt dat die moordende nevels uit Sunnydale verdwijnen." Ondertussen beukt hij Bach's hoofd herhaaldelijk tegen het voeteneind van het bed.

"Ik doe dit niet graag, maar je geeft me geen keuze." beweert hij. "Grapje natuurlijk! Ik kan hier uren van genieten."

"Ik heb een idee! Ik heb een idee!" schreeuwt Sebastian. 

Met enige tegenzin laat Spike zijn slachtoffer los. 

"Probeer geen tijd te rekken." waarschuwt hij als Bach zijn mishandelde neus voorzichtig betast. 

"Ik ken de naam van iemand die de rituelen wél kan uitvoeren. Met mijn kennis en haar kunnen, moet het lukken!"

"Haar?"

"Een zekere juffrouw Calendar. Angel's vrienden schijnen haar te kennen."

Even verzinkt de blonde vampier in gedachten.

"Een interessant idee." zegt hij uiteindelijk. "Om van onze gevaarlijkste vijand af te komen, moeten we gaan samenwerken met onze ergste tegenstanders. Wat vindt jij er van, Dru?"

Tot zijn genoegen zit zijn gezellin bij de brunette op het bed en streelt diens armen teder. Ondertussen besnuffelt ze Lisa's schouders en nek.

"Heb je iets gevonden wat je bevalt, diertje?" vraagt hij zijn vriendin.

"Oh ja!" verzucht Dru begerig. "Ze ruikt heerlijk, en haar huid is lekker zacht."

"Als jullie nog plannen hebben zullen we toch op moeten schieten." zegt Lisa. "Ik moet op tijd weer thuis zijn."

"We hebben inderdaad plannen." zegt Spike, terwijl hij zich bij de twee vrouwen voegt.

"Wat willen jullie dat ik doe?" vraagt de naakte vrouw. 

Spike laat zijn rechterhand langzaam over haar borsten glijden. "Laat dat maar aan ons over. Hier zijn we goed in."

Lisa slaakt een kreet van angst en afschuw als ze Spike's gezicht voor haar ogen in dat van een vampier ziet veranderen. Tot haar ontsteltenis heeft ook Drucilla haar demonengezicht op gezet.

"Alstublieft, doodt me niet!" smeekt ze. "Wie zal er voor mijn kinderen zorgen?"

"Maak je daarover maar geen zorgen." fluistert Dru haar in het oor. "Wij zorgen er wel voor dat ze niet van de honger om zullen komen."

Wanhopig kijkt Lisa smekend naar Bach, in de hoop dat hij haar zal beschermen.

Zijn gele ogen en brede grijns kijken haar spottend aan.

Tranen wellen op in haar ogen als de twee vampiers hun tanden in haar hals slaan. Ze sterft zonder een kik te geven.

  



	9. Ter Verantwoording

**Ter Verantwoording**

In de loop van de nacht heeft de mist zich verdicht. Het zicht is teruggelopen tot zo'n twintig meter. Gelukkig zijn de sombere straten nagenoeg verlaten. Dit vermindert de kans dat een argeloze verkeersdeelnemer achter op de voort hobbelende Citroën DS knalt aanzienlijk. De maximum snelheid loopt hier geen enkel risico te worden overschreden. 

Deze stokoude Snoek houdt niet van vocht. Zelfs bij droog weer is de bedrading minder dan betrouwbaar, maar nu heeft het er alle schijn van dat het vehikel zijn bestuurder aan het treiteren is. Regelmatig lijkt het er op dat het mobiel zijn laatste adem uitstoot. Even later dan weer, loopt de motor verdacht rustig.

Voor de honderdste keer zweert Giles dat hij deze keer dit stuk roest écht zal verkopen. Niet alleen is hij kwaad op zijn DS, maar ook op zichzelf. Dat hij zich door Jenny heeft laten overhalen om een paar uurtjes te gaan slapen, knaagt nu kwaadaardig aan zijn geweten. De geplande twee uur, werden er per ongeluk vijf. De slaap heeft inderdaad, zoals verwacht, zijn lichaam en geest verfrist. Nu is Giles wakker genoeg om te beseffen dat hij zijn plicht als Hoeder ernstig heeft verzaakt.

"Vijf uur!" verwijt Rupert zichzelf. "En dat in een crisissituatie. Onvergeeflijk!" 

Eindelijk weet de bibliothecaris zijn hevig tegenstribbelende vierwieler in de veilige haven van zijn parkeerplaats te sturen. Zonder de portieren af te sluiten, in stille hoop dat iemand de gammele kist eens wil stelen, spoedt hij zich naar zijn studieverblijf. 

Vlak voordat Giles bij de vertrouwde dubbele deuren komt hoort hij tot zijn opluchting de stemmen van Willow en Buffy. Niet dat hij aan hun plichtsbesef twijfelde, niet meer dan anders tenminste, maar zo af en toe gedragen ze zich echt als kinderen. 

Het tafereel dat hem bij zijn binnenkomst begroet doet zijn plichtsgetrouwe hart goed. Jenny zit ontspannen achter de PC en werpt hem een warme glimlach toe. Aan de leestafel staan Willow en Buffy in een druk gesprek verwikkeld. Op de tafel liggen verschillende opengeslagen boeken. Losse papieren en manuscripten liggen respectloos in het rond. Terwijl Giles op de twee meisjes toe loopt vangt zijn neus plotseling een geur op die niets met oude boeken heeft te maken, hoopt hij. Het heeft iets weg van braaksel en warme olie.

"Goede morgen, Giles." verwelkomt Buffy haar mentor met een plagende stem. "Lekker geslapen?"

"Eh . . . ja." stamelt de aangesprokene schuldbewust. "I-ik had toch wat meer rust nodig dan ik in eerste instantie dacht. Heel pijnlijk."

"Geeft niet hoor. Oudere mensen kunnen nu eenmaal niet meer zo goed tegen stress." zegt zijn beschermelinge, en kijkt hem ondeugend aan. 

Om nu wat van zijn waardigheid te redden, en omdat hij niet direct een snedig antwoord weet, zet hij het masker van de onverstoorbare Brit op. Dit masker vertoont al snel een barst als de al eerder genoemde geur opnieuw, en nu met meer kracht, een aanval doet op zijn reukorgaan. De bron van deze om aandacht schreeuwende stank is snel gevonden zodra Giles Xander ontdekt. Die komt met een paar perkament rollen, uit de absoluut-en-voor-iedereen-verboden-hermetisch-afgesloten kast, vanuit het kantoor aangelopen. 

De bibliothecaris weet even niet waar hij eerst zijn verbazing over moet uitspreken. Xander's gezicht, dat lijkt op één van Picasso's mindere werken. De penetrante geur, of het feit dat de jonge man wat nonchalant met een paar van zijn meest waardevolle geschriften omgaat.

"We hadden een -eh- onderonsje met een zeker alcoholistische vampier." probeert Buffy Giles vragen voor te zijn. "Na enig aandringen wist hij ons wat te vertellen over de luchtgeesten." Ze hoopt zo voorbij te kunnen gaan aan hun vervelende ervaring in de Bronze. Giles kan namelijk heel onaangename ouderlijke trekjes gaan vertonen, mocht hij er achter komen dat ze in een openbare gelegenheid heeft gevochten.

"Bacchus wist wat meer over de luchtgeesten?" vraagt Rupert met een mengsel van verbazing en ongeloof. Ondertussen neemt hij voorzichtig de kostbare perkamenten van Xander af.

In het kort geeft Buffy een verslag van wat ze van Sebastian te weten zijn gekomen.

"Het is een spoor." geeft de Hoeder toe, terwijl hij zijn bril poetst. "Het zal alleen niet gemakkelijk worden teksten uit zo'n geïsoleerd gebied boven water te krijgen."

"We zijn al uren op je vooruit!" beleert de blondine hem. "Wij pluizen je boeken door op referenties naar Siberië, en Jenny schuimt ondertussen het Internet af."

"Oh, juist." weet de bibliothecaris verrast uit te brengen.

"Ik weet dat dit een hele schok voor je is, maar de jongelui zijn intelligent genoeg om ook zonder jou een onderzoek uit te voeren." zegt juffrouw Calendar, die bij hen is komen staan.

Giles lijkt daar nog niet helemaal van overtuigd te zijn.

"En wat hebben jullie dan tot nu toe gevonden?" vraagt hij dan ook sceptisch.

"Van de benodigde magische voorwerpen hebben we al een bruikbare lijst samengesteld." antwoordt Willow met enige trots. "Hoe het ritueel uitgevoerd moet worden is nog niet helemaal duidelijk. Maar over de spreuken of aanroepingen konden we nog niets vinden."

"Daarom heb ik de hulp ingeroepen van een paar Russische E-vrienden die onze vragen naar hun specialisten zullen forwarden." vult Jenny aan.

"Wil je alsjeblieft Engels blijven praten?" vraagt de Brit niet begrijpend.

"Zodra jij Amerikaans gaat spreken." stelt Buffy voor. 

"De meeste teksten moeten uit het Jakoetisch worden vertaald." verduidelijkt de brunette hem. "Mijn Russische vrienden op het Internet nemen contact op met hun deskundigen."

"Tot zover is het me duidelijk." geeft Giles toe. " Nog één vraagje echter. Waarom stinkt Xander in hemelsnaam als de gerijpte restanten van een stinkdier!"

"Mijn schuld." bekent juffrouw Calendar. "Wat je ruikt is een zalf die er voor zorgt dat zijn gezicht weer snel in zijn oorspronkelijke staat wordt terug gebracht."

"Wie mooi wil zijn moet nu eenmaal offers brengen." vindt Xander.

"Geldt dat ook voor zijn omgeving?" wil Giles graag weten.

De pretoogjes van de drie vrouwen maken hem duidelijk dat hij weinig steun hoeft te verwachten voor zijn overweging om de jonge man een paar uur buiten te zetten.

"Genoeg gelachen." probeert Rupert zijn autoriteit, zover aanwezig, te herstellen. "Als we dit weekend nog van de luchtgeesten af willen komen, hebben we nog veel te doen."

"Yes Sir!" klinkt het in koor uit de monden van de jongelui.

Giles zucht een keer als hij in hun grijnzende gezichten kijkt. Gedisciplineerd zullen ze wel nooit worden, denkt hij bij zichzelf.

Ieder hervat weer de taak waarmee hij of zij bezig was voordat Giles zijn opwachting maakte. 

Als even later de bibliothecaris samen met Xander oude boeken, in nóg oudere talen, aan het sorteren zijn, vraagt deze. "Ik mis Angel. Is hij niet met jullie mee terug gekomen?"

"Ten eerste, spreek voor jezelf." antwoordt zijn assistent, terwijl hij probeert uit te maken op welke stapel dit op kraaiepoten gelijkende schrift thuis hoort. "Ten tweede. De koelkast van Zijne Doodheid was leeg, en er scheen ergens een aanbieding voor bloedgroep AB te zijn. Iets voor de fijnproevers ongetwijfeld."

Giles knikt als bevestiging, maar Xander's uitgesproken afkeer van Angel zit hem niet lekker. Hij kan de gevoelens van de jongen ergens wel begrijpen. De vampier is zijn rivaal als het om Buffy gaat. En het ergste is, een succesvol rivaal. Maar hij zal moeten leren te accepteren dat het meisje nu eenmaal voor de andere heeft gekozen. Iets wat hun team niet kan gebruiken zijn twee heethoofden die meer tegen elkaar strijden dan tegen de machten van het kwaad. Zeker omdat de verhoudingen toch al niet in hun voordeel zijn. 

Zoals gewoonlijk met dit soort onderzoeken, verloopt het verzamelen van bruikbare informatie moeizaam. Gelukkig hoeven ze nu niet meer specifiek op 'Luchtgeesten' te zoeken, maar meer naar rituelen en overleveringen uit hun doelgebied. De studiebollen Giles en Willow lijken onvermoeibaar. In een hoog tempo vergaren en vergelijken ze teksten. Indien nodig zoekt juffrouw Calendar naar aanvullende informatie op het Net.

Alleen Buffy en Xander hebben in de gaten dat de nacht weer over gaat in de dag.

"Verzaak je niet je belangrijkste plicht?" vraagt ze op een gegeven moment aan hem.

Xander kijkt haar aan met een gezicht van wat-heb-ik-nu-weer-gedaan.

Het meisje wijst naar haar mond.

"Je . . . . kussen?"

"Neee, schapekop! Eten."

"God! Bedankt voor de waarschuwing." zegt Xander, terwijl hij van de leestafel opstaat en zijn stijve ledematen uitrekt. "Ik zou nog zijn verhongerd zonder het in de gaten te hebben!" 

"En eet niet de halve voorraad op voordat je terug bent." waarschuwt Buffy hem. "Anders moet ik je een pak voor je broek geven."

"Kan ik dat zwart op wit krijgen?" vraagt Xander met zijn kwajongensachtige glimlach. 

Met een gezicht dat het midden houdt tussen verontwaardiging en amusement, pakt ze haar vriend bij de schouders en duwt hem door de deuren naar buiten.

"Als straf voor de schapekop beperk ik me tot de helft van jouw portie." klinkt het van de gang als de deuren zich weer sluiten.

"Heb het lef!" roept het meisje hem na.

Zodra ze zich omdraait merkt ze hoe de overige aanwezigen haar vreemd aankijken.

"Wat?!" vraagt ze verbaast. "Mogen we ons niet meer als pubers gedragen?" 

Vanaf negen uur 's morgens beginnen de berichten van Jenny's Russische vrienden binnen te druppelen. De computerlerares en Willow storten zich op elk mailtje als hongerige katten op een onvoorzichtig vogeltje. Op het moment dat het bericht over het scherm scrolt zijn twee paar ogen al op zoek naar nieuwe aanwijzingen. De orthodoxe Brit geeft er de voorkeur aan te wachten totdat de printer de tekst heeft uitgespuwd. Om daarna met het papier in de hand direct weer zijn boeken in te duiken. 

Het voordeel van een onderzoek op zaterdag is dat men niet lastig wordt gevallen door de andere parttime inwoners van de school. Niet dat het verschil zo groot is. Het is opmerkelijk hoe weinig leerlingen, maar ook leraren blinken uit door afwezigheid, gebruik maken van een voorziening die toch voor algemeen gebruik bedoeld is. De populariteit van de eigen bibliotheek ligt op hetzelfde niveau als het kantoor van directeur Snyder. 

En dat terwijl Giles toch zijn uiterste best doet het aan hem toevertrouwde vertrek alle kenmerken van een serieuze studieruimte te geven. Rijen van klassieke werken, die al stof vingen ten tijden van de onafhankelijkheids oorlog. De inrichting lijkt meer op zijn plaats in het Engeland aan het begin van deze eeuw, dan in het zonnige en dynamische Californië van nu. Daar komt nog bij dat, alhoewel hij zijn sporen heeft verdiend in het prestigieuze British Museum en dus meer dan voldoende gekwalificeerd is, Rupert Giles beter overweg kan met oude manuscripten dan met mensen. 

Het voordeel dat de bibliotheek tot de minst bezochte ruimten van de school behoort, is dat het nu zonder veel problemen kan dienen als clubhuis voor de Scooby Gang. Dat deze ruimte voor de jongelui een tweede thuis is geworden mag dan ook geen verrassing zijn. Ondanks dat ieder druk doende is met zijn of haar deel van het speurwerk, is de sfeer ontspannen en knus. Het serieuze werk wordt afgewisseld met de laatste roddels en vriendschappelijke plagerijen. 

Op een gegeven moment strooit de ochtendzon een warm licht in de leeszaal. De drie kinderen maken grapjes tegen elkaar en Jenny schenkt hem haar ontwapenende glimlach.

"Zou zó mijn gezin kunnen zijn geweest?" vraagt Giles zich voor een kort moment af, en een steek van gemis schiet door zijn hart. Dan bedenkt hij zich wat hij daarvoor heeft terug gekregen, en het gevoel verdwijnt weer achter de muur van Britse nuchterheid. 

De vriendelijke zon heeft echter ook een nadeel. Zijn behaaglijke warmte, gecombineerd met ontbrekende nachtrust, maakt het de meeste aanwezigen moeilijk om wakker te blijven. Tot nu toe worden juffrouw Calendar en Willow op de been gehouden door hun onverzadigbare dorst naar kennis. Twee van de drie jeugdige leden hebben de strijd zonder al te fanatieke tegenstand opgegeven, en hebben het zich aan de leestafel zo gemakkelijk mogelijk gemaakt.

Het is dan ook niet verwonderlijk dat het even duurt voordat men de persoon opmerkt die de ruimte met enige terughoudendheid betreedt.

"Ik moet toegeven verrast te zijn jou hier te zien, Cordelia." begroet Jenny de andere brunette.

Als door een wesp gestoken draait Willow zich om. Bij het zien van hun nieuwe gast vlammen haar ogen en ze bloost van onderdrukte woede.

Nu laat Cordelia Chase zich niet zo snel intimideren, en zeker niet door dat Rosenberg wicht. Het probleem is echter dat ze geen idee meer heeft waarom ze hier naar toe wilde komen. Als er één plaats is die boven aan de NietHip-lijst staat dan is het wel de schoolbibliotheek. De beheerder is Mr. Saai in persoon, en met de rest van de aanwezigen wil ze, als het valt te vermijden, ook al niet mee in het openbaar worden gezien.

"Het was niet moeilijk te raden waar jullie zouden kunnen rondhangen." begint ze, met de bij haar bekende air van de koningin die het gepeupel toespreekt. "Het was dit of het kerkhof. Heeft iemand van jullie wel eens ooit van het winkelcentrum gehoord, of van de sportvelden?"

"Dit lijkt me niet het goede moment om ons iets te verwijten." spreekt de lerares juffrouw Chase ernstig toe.

Eén van de dingen waar Cordy werkelijk goed in is, is het om de aandacht op zichzelf te vestigen. Dit heeft in ieder geval tot gevolg dat Buffy ontwaakt uit haar wat onrustige slaap. Zogauw ze ziet wie de indringster is, schudt ze haar zacht snurkende buurman wakker. In tegenstelling tot zijn gewoonte, is Xander in een paar seconden klaar wakker. De reden hiervan is de verschijning van Cordelia in zijn blikveld.

Haar klaagzang over het feit dat ze haar tijd verspilt door hier naar toe te komen, in plaats van een welverdiende strooptocht door de plaatselijke trendy boetieken, is voor ieder die dit meisje wat langer kent slechts een inleiding tot de werkelijke reden van haar bezoek. Een opwarmertje zogezegd. En voor Buffy, Xander en Willow warmt dit hun gemoedstoestand aardig op. Geen van het trio heeft er moeite mee de oorzaak van hun verpeste avond in de Bronze aan te wijzen. En die oorzaak brabbelt maar door over hoe ingewikkeld haar leven wel niet is. 

"Cordelia, hou op met dat gezeik en vertel ons wat je hier komt doen!" kapt Buffy, zodra ze zich samen met Xander bij Willow heeft gevoegd, het klaaglied van de brunette af.

"Er is geen reden om zo prikkelbaar te doen." reageert Cordy verongelijkt, zorgvuldig Xander's blik vermijdend. Haar zelfvertrouwen, wat vanmorgen toch al niet zo groot is, en bravoure worden door het trio ernstig op de proef gesteld. Zo schouder aan schouder vormen ze een gesloten front gelijk een vestingmuur. Ze begint zich klein te voelen onder hun felle blikken. "Ik heb gehoord dat het gisteravond een beetje uit de hand is gelopen. Niet dat het de bedoeling was hoor!"

Het afwachtende zwijgen van de drie vrienden is dreigender dan welk verbaal geweld ze haar ook kunnen toewerpen.

"Sommige jongens overdrijven al snel als ze indruk op een meisje willen maken." Het klinkt bijna als een verontschuldiging.

"Na de dingen die je met ons hebt doorstaan, had ik dit niet van je verwacht." zegt Buffy, en haar stem klinkt koud en afstandelijk.

"Wat?" probeert Cordelia enige actieve betrokkenheid krampachtig te ontkennen.

"Dat je vanwege een stom ongelukje een paar gewelddadige bavianen op Xander afstuurde!" werpt de blondine haar klasgenote voor. "Dezelfde die jouw waardeloze leven al een paar keer uit de klauwen van de dood heeft gered." 

Dit is niet wat de brunette van het gesprek had voorgesteld. Ze weet niet meer wát ze er zich van voorstelde, maar dít zeker niet. En het ergste is nog wel dat ze háár de schuld geven. Háár!

"Jullie hebben geen idee hoe groot de druk is die met mijn sociale positie samen gaat." verdedigt ze zich klagend. "Voor jullie is het makkelijk, jullie hebben geen sociaal leven. Mensen kijken naar mij op! Wat moeten ze wel niet denken als ze horen dat ik over me heen laat lopen?"

"Ik wist niet dat je ook al SM in je dienstenpakket had opgenomen." kan Xander niet nalaten sarcastisch op te merken.

De blos van woede schijnt door haar make-up heen.

"Als jij wat beter had opgelet, in plaats van met je lodderige ogen naar Buffy's tieten te staren, was er niets gebeurd. Door jouw schuld is mijn gloednieuwe designjurk geruïneerd!" verheft Cordelia haar stem in verontwaardiging.

De tegenaanval komt uit een totaal onverwachte hoek. Dat Xander nog een appeltje met haar te schillen heeft ligt in de lijn der verwachtingen. En in haar ogen neigt Buffy, door haar buitenschoolse activiteiten, ook al snel naar geweld. Maar de aanval komt van de rechterzijde.

Met een van woede vertrokken gezicht stort Willow zich op de hooghartige brunette. Alleen Xander's snelle reactie voorkomt dat zijn vriendin haar nagels in het gezicht van Cordy slaat. 

Ieder van de aanwezigen schrikt hevig van de felle aanval van het anders zo zachtmoedige meisje. De aangevallene zeker niet in het minst. De nagels missen haar zorgvuldig onderhouden gelaat op slechts een paar centimeters.

"Je laat zijn lieve gezicht kapot slaan voor een stomme jurk?" schreeuwt Willow haar klasgenote in het gezicht. "Je hebt kasten vol van die niemendalletjes. En de meeste mensen hebben net zo veel respect voor jou als voor een Barbiepop uit Taiwan!"

Geschrokken door de felle verwijten kan Cordelia geen woord uitbrengen. Ze heeft vampiers gezien die minder furieus waren.

"Je bent niets meer dan een opgeblazen Braziliaanse gifkikker!" spuwt de roodharige haar gal.

"Rustig maar tijgertje." probeert Xander zijn jeugdvriendin te kalmeren, terwijl hij zijn armen stevig om haar heen houdt geslagen. 

Wat er precies aan de hand is, is hem niet helemaal duidelijk, maar Giles voelt zich als oudste van het gezelschap verplicht om in te grijpen. Juffrouw Calendar weerhoudt hem echter.

"Laat de jongelui hun eigen problemen maar oplossen." zegt ze zacht. "Dit hoort net zo goed bij het opgroeien als leren lopen." 

Met enige tegenzin geeft Giles toe aan haar argument.

"Het is niet mijn schuld." protesteert Cordelia zwakjes. "Het was Melody's idee en . . ."

"Jíj hebt Buckett en kornuiten op Xander afgestuurd." bijt Buffy haar toe. "Jíj bent verantwoordelijk, en jíj kunt nu beter gaan."

Cordelia staat perplex. Ze gooien haar eruit! Nog nooit heeft iemand het gewaagd om haar ergens uit te gooien. Hoe durven ze! Even denkt ze er over om ze eens te vertellen wat ze van hun gedrag vindt. Maar de woede en minachting die ze in deze drie paar ogen ziet verlammen haar wil.

Een blik in de richting van de twee volwassenen maakt haar duidelijk dat ze van hen geen steun hoeft te verwachten.

Zonder een woord te zeggen, of ze nog een blik waardig te gunnen, draait ze zich om en beent door de deuren de bibliotheek uit. Cordelia is kwaad. Kwaad op Buffy en haar vrienden, en kwaad op zichzelf. Wat heeft haar bezield om zich met dat groepje verliezers in te laten? God zij dank heeft niemand van de belangrijke mensen dat gemerkt. Die Harris en Rosenberg hebben nooit iets betekend, en Summers heeft ze duidelijk niet allemaal op een rijtje. Dat ze haar niet meer willen zien is eigenlijk maar net zo goed.

Maar waarom voelt ze zich dan zo slecht? Alsof ze iets waardevols heeft verloren. Terwijl ze het gebouw verlaat slikt ze een brok in haar keel weg.

"Barbie? Opgeblazen Braziliaanse gifkikker?" herhaalt Xander Willow's woorden, en kijkt het meisje met een brede grijns aan. "Ik ben zó trots op je!"

"Het was er uit voordat ik het in de gaten had." verontschuldigt ze zich met grote schuldbewuste ogen tegenover haar twee dierbaarste vrienden. "Ik weet niet wat me overkwam."

"Ik had het niet beter kunnen doen." beweert de jonge man. "Niet veel beter in ieder geval."

"Cordelia Chase heeft precies gekregen wat ze verdiende." vindt Buffy, en slaat een arm om de schouders van haar vriendin. "Als jij het niet had gezegd, had ik dat gedaan. Minder kleurrijk waarschijnlijk."

"Maar zo ben ik niet!" verdedigt Willow zich. "Zo agressief en gemeen. Ik leek wel Cordelia! Oh, dat was weer niet netjes." 

Buffy geeft haar een stevige knuffel. "Jij lijkt in niets op Cordelia. Je bent veel te menselijk." 

Ondertussen is Giles bij hen komen staan.

"Is er iets wat ik zou moeten weten?" vraagt hij terwijl hij ze over de rand van zijn bril vaderlijk aankijkt.

Nog net op tijd weet Xander een opmerking weg te slikken. Dit lijkt hem niet het tijdstip voor een grapje. Bewaren voor een volgende keer.

Zonder iets toe te voegen of weg te laten vertellen ze hem over het skateboardongeluk, en de kloppartij in de Bronze.

"En jullie onderonsje met Bacchus?" vraagt hij verder.

"Informatief en gewelddadig. In die volgorde." antwoordt Buffy.

De bibliothecaris knikt begrijpend. "Dat ik niet tot jullie MTV-generatie behoor wil nog niet zeggen dat ik dit soort situaties niet ken. Er was een tijd dat ik van jullie leeftijd was."

"In welke eeuw was dat dan?" flapt het uit Xander's mond.

Giles mondhoeken krullen in een glimlach. "Dat zijn lang vervlogen tijden die nog slechts in enkele gedateerde geschriften worden genoemd. Men noemde het, het Disco-tijdperk. De laatste overlevenden gaan over het algemeen door het leven onder de benaming 'ouders'."

  



	10. Een Tegennatuurlijke Alliantie

**Een Tegennatuurlijke Alliantie**

Deze zaterdag was één van die dagen dat alles mee scheen te werken om van Sunnydale een klein aards paradijsje te maken. Het is niet te warm en niet te koud. De mist van de afgelopen nacht heeft net genoeg vocht achter gelaten om de lucht te vullen met geuren van vruchtbare aarde en fleurig groen. Het is weekend, dus de meeste mensen kunnen hun maatschappelijke plichten, zoals werk of school, voor een paar dagen verruilen voor de meer aangename dingen des leven. De parken, het winkelcentrum, op het strand, overal zijn de mensen vrolijk en goed gemutst. Er heerst een opgewekte sfeer, zoals bij een nationale feestdag. Kortom, iedereen heeft het deze zaterdag goed naar de zin. 

Van dit alles hebben de parttime inwoners van de schoolbibliotheek niets gemerkt. Degene die zijn of haar achterstallige slaap niet inhaalde, verdiepte zich in de, vooral occulte, cultuur van Siberische stammen die de twintigste eeuw nooit hebben gekend. Velen van hen lostten geruisloos op in de mist van de tijd. Slechts fragmenten van hun kennis vinden hun weg naar een stadje dat nog niet bestond toen ze verdwenen. 

Vlak voordat de nacht de dag aflost van zijn eindeloze taak, storten de uitgehongerde jongelui zich op de zojuist geleverde pizzas. Terwijl Giles de bezorger betaalt woedt achter hem de inmiddels traditionele Slag Om De Pizzas. Alleen omdat hij weet dat Jenny zijn aandeel veilig zal stellen, durft hij de tijd te nemen om het wisselgeld na te tellen. Ze heeft er weinig moeite mee om hun gezamenlijke maaltijd in veiligheid te brengen. De jongelui hebben de handen vol aan elkaar. 

De twee meisjes vormen een alliantie om Xander's pogingen zijn voedselvoorraad uit te breiden te verhinderen. Dit alles gaat gepaard met het nodige duwen en trekken. Het is een goede manier om de uren van concentratie en stilzitten te compenseren. Het zijn net speelse jonge honden. 

De twee volwassenen aanschouwen het puberale spel vanaf veilige afstand. Deze regelmatig terugkerende uitbarsting van jolijt blijft voor Giles onbegrijpelijk, maar Jenny amuseert zich kostelijk. Waar anders kun je tijdens een etentje nog genieten van een komische voorstelling?

Het tweede gedeelte van de maaltijd verloopt een stuk rustiger. De jonge honden zijn hun overtollige energie kwijt, en het eet ook een stuk gemakkelijker zodra je vrienden het eigendomsrecht van je voedsel niet meer betwisten. Met de snel slinkende pizzas en blikjes frisdrank tussen hen in genieten ze even van de pauze, de gratis maaltijd en elkaars gezelschap. 

Maar aan alle goede dingen komt een einde. De plicht roept. Of andere platte clichés die volwassenen gebruiken om momenten van geluk om te zetten in perioden van loodzware plichtsvervulling. Dat is tenminste Xander en Buffy's mening. Welke niet wordt gedeeld door Willow. In tegenstelling tot haar twee leeftijdgenoten is ze in haar element. In dit warenhuis van kennis bloeien haar talenten. Buffy mag dan de koningin van de actie zijn, maar als het om onderzoek gaat is zij de baas. Direct na Giles en juffrouw Calendar dan toch. 

De daarop volgende uren kunnen het best worden omschreven als noeste arbeid. Jenny's Russische vrienden zijn meer dan mededeelzaam. Het lijkt wel of ze elk stukje tekst dat ook maar de vaagste verwijzing over de oude stammen bevat, als vertaling oversturen. De grote opgave van onze vijf vrienden is nu om uit deze zondvloed van informatie de juiste aanwijzingen te distilleren.

Als rond half negen Angel hun team komt versterken, wordt hij dan ook met open armen ontvangen. Van Buffy ontvangt hij een korte innige kus, en van de anderen stapels computeruitdraaien. 

"Blij dat mijn aanwezigheid zo op prijs wordt gesteld." mompelt de nieuw aangekomene terwijl hij zijn best doet het hem zo rijkelijk aangebodene niet over de vloer te strooien.

"We willen niet dat je de indruk krijgt dat je niet welkom bent." antwoordt zijn vriendinnetje. Ze maakt een hoek van de leestafel vrij door alles wat daar ligt rigoureus op een hoop te schuiven, en nestelt zich naast hem.

Het is niet zo dat dit werk twee uitvoerenden vereist, maar Buffy is vast besloten om, ondanks het vele werk, zo veel mogelijk tijd met haar vriend door te brengen. Een vaste vriend is één van de weinige dingen die ze gemeen heeft met andere meisjes van haar leeftijd. Al kan ze natuurlijk moeilijk tegenover haar klasgenoten pronken met haar verovering. Hoe leg je ze uit dat je romantische, en andere, gevoelens koestert voor een man die vele malen ouder is dan hun grootouders.

Zoals hij nu zo langs haar zit, geconcentreerd en, o zo mannelijk. Ze kent elke lijn en elke welving van zijn gezicht. Maar telkens ontdekt ze weer nieuwe fascinerende details. Haar blikken blijven niet onopgemerkt, en hij schenkt haar een liefhebbende glimlach die haar hart doet smelten. Geen twijfel mogelijk, bedenkt Buffy zich, ik ben zo verliefd als een bakvis. Wat volkomen normaal is voor haar leeftijd. Samen bestuderen ze de vertalingen. Lekker dicht tegen elkaar aan. Buffy voelt zich beschermt en veilig, en Angel warmt zijn gekwelde ziel aan haar liefde.

Een tijd later wordt de rust en vrede verstoord door een luid "Kiekeboe!". Diegenen van het team die een vrij zicht hebben op de toegangsdeuren ontdekken tot hun schrik hoe Spike, brutaal en arrogant als altijd, hun heiligdom betreedt. Op de voet gevolgd door Drucilla, Bacchus en twee mannen die voor hun dood werkzaam waren als dokwerkers. Of een ander beroep dat grote lichamelijke kracht combineert met een minuscule intelligentie.

"Dit herinnert me eraan waarom ik als kind zo'n hekel aan school had." schampt de blonde man. "Niets is zo saai als neuzen in boeken over onderwerpen die alleen de schrijvers interesseerden."

"Maar genoeg over mijn jeugdtraumas." vervolgt hij met een glimlach. "Ons bezoek is zakelijk en niet gewelddadig. In eerste instantie."

"Wat zoek je hier?" gromt Angel, die met Buffy, Xander en Giles de voorste verdedigingslinie vormt.

"Wat ik zoek, oude wapenbroeder." antwoordt Spike. "Is een oplossing voor een gezamenlijk probleem. En om met de deur in huis te vallen, ik heb een deel van de oplossing."

"Begrijp ik het goed?" vraagt Buffy. "Je stelt een samenwerking voor?"

"Ik weet hoe pervers en tegennatuurlijk het klinkt." bekent Spike. "Maar tot mijn verdediging kan ik aanvoeren dat een roedel luchtgeesten me hiertoe dwingt."

"Nu ben ik jaloers!" grapt Buffy. "Je hebt me nooit verteld dat er nog anderen zijn die je angst inboezemen."

"Kunnen we stoppen met het uitwisselen van beleefdheden, en tot de reden van het bezoek overgaan?" stelt Xander voor. "Ik krijg er de kriebels van om met vampiers in één vertrek te zijn." 

"Typisch is dat." zegt de blonde vampier. "Als ik met mensen in één ruimte ben, krijg ik altijd honger!"

"Xander heeft gelijk." mengt Giles zich in het gesprek. "Laten we ons concentreren op het probleem van de luchtgeesten. Ik heb begrepen dat Bacchus de sleutel tot de oplossing is."

"Nou! Eén helft van de oplossing." zegt de Sleutel. "De andere helft moet uit jullie kamp komen."

"Waarmee je bedoelt?" vraagt de bibliothecaris achterdochtig.

"Míjn kennis, en juffrouw Calendar's magische krachten. Ik neem aan dat de welgevormde brunette op de achtergrond mijn charmante assistente zal zijn?"

"Misschien sta ik je wel toe míj te assisteren!" zegt Jenny met een zelfvertrouwen die groter is dan wat ze voelt. De harde zelfgenoegzame blik van die Bacchus maakt haar strijdlustig. En de manier waarop hij zijn ogen over haar lichaam laat glijden brengt ook al niet de Ghandi in haar boven. Bovendien is ze niet van plan hun harde werk van het afgelopen etmaal te laten ondersneeuwen door een vampier die toevallig in het juiste tijdruimteframe leefde.

"We hebben al heel wat ontdekt!" zegt ze belerend tegen het clubje ondoden, en tegen hun voorgeschoven oplossing in het bijzonder. "Het ritueel om de luchtgeesten te vernietigen bestaat uit twee delen. Het eerste deel is een insluitingsritueel, en het tweede deel is de eigenlijke ontbindingsspreuk."

Bacchus verraste en bewonderende blik geeft aan dat in ieder geval dit deel van hun onderzoek het juiste resultaat heeft opgeleverd.

Met versterkt zelfvertrouwen vervolgt Jenny haar uitleg. "Voor het insluitingsritueel tekenen we een Octogoon met in het centrum de symbolen voor lucht en energie. Op elk van de hoekpunten plaatsen we één van deze magische voorwerpen, in relatie tot diens invloed op die hemelrichting." Trots wijst ze op de acht voorwerpen die ze in de loop van de middag hebben verzameld.

In Bach's ogen verschijnen pretlichtjes en één van zijn mondhoeken krult in een halve glimlach.

"In plaats van de veren moet je de huid van een raaf hebben!" corrigeert hij haar als een leraar die zijn leerlinge op een fout heeft betrapt.

"De vertaling is gedaan door Rusland's grootste deskundige op dit gebied!" verdedigt juffrouw Calendar zich.

"Wat maar weer bewijst dat niemand onfeilbaar is." is Sebastian's weerwoord. "En hoe zit het met de bijbehorende spreuk?" 

Jenny geeft de man een vel papier dat bij de acht magische voorwerpen lag.

"Hmmm. Een vertaling." gromt hij afkeurend. "De originele tekst is veiliger."

"Is jouw Jakoetisch niet een beetje roestig na al die eeuwen?" vraagt de brunette sceptisch.

"Dat valt wel mee. Ik bezoek nog regelmatig oude bekenden in Siberië. Wat ons op de ontbindingsspreuk brengt." 

Dit is het deel van het gesprek waar Jenny zich zorgen om maakte. Hier heeft ze niets aan te bieden. Geen enkel stukje informatie betreffende dit onderdeel is uit het voormalige Rode Rijk gekomen. Een belangrijk stukje kennis, dat hoogstwaarschijnlijk is opgegaan in de vergetelijkheid der eeuwen. 

Het zwijgen van zijn gesprekspartner zegt Bacchus genoeg.

"Ben blij te merken dat ik nog onmisbaar ben." grijnst hij. "Geeft me toch weer zoiets als een doel in het onleven."

"Dat is dus geregeld." onderbreekt Spike. Hij heeft zijn buik vol van de saaie technische details. "De witte heks zorgt voor de spullen en Bacchus voor de spreuken. Laat ons zo snel mogelijk dit muffe hok verlaten, en op jacht gaan naar die rookslierten." 

"En ik neem aan dat je ook weet waar je ze kunt vinden?" vraagt Giles, duidelijk gepikeerd door de kritiek op zijn heiligdom.

"Niet direct." moet de blonde man toegeven. "Maar we hebben nu genoeg manschappen om een uitgebreide zoekactie op te zetten. Als we ons in kleine groepjes opdelen kunnen we snel een grote oppervlakte afzoeken."

"Geweldig idee!" zegt Buffy met onverholen sarcasme. "Mochten de gelukkige vinders hun ontmoeting met het roedel al overleven, dan mogen ze hopen dat de luchtgeesten netjes blijven wachten totdat Jenny en Bacchus zijn gehaald." 

"Ik heb nooit beweerd dat mijn plan perfect was." beweert Spike. "Maar als je een beter idee hebt."

"We zouden er achter moeten kunnen komen waar de kans het grootst is dat ze vannacht zullen toeslaan." vindt Giles.

"Een plaats zonder lichten en met zo veel mogelijk prooien." redeneert Sebastian.

"Het Razor Blad's nachtfeest!" zegt Xander enthousiast.

"Natuurlijk!" valt Willow hem bij "Alleen het licht van de maan en tientallen jongeren."

"Een feestje, en ik ben niet op de hoogte?" zegt Buffy met gespeelde verontwaardiging. "Niet dat ik er naar toe kan, maar toch."

"Je kunt het niet weten omdat je nog niet zolang in Sunnydale woont." legt haar vriendin haar uit. "Maar toen ons basketbalteam vijf jaar geleden een belangrijke finale won, vierden ze dit 's nachts op het strand. Sindsdien feesten ze elk jaar rond deze tijd. Het is al zoiets als een plaatselijke traditie."

"En jullie weten waar dit feest plaats vindt?" vraagt Giles.

"Oh ja. Bij de oude vuurtoren." antwoordt Willow. "Maar er is een probleem."

"Probleem?" vraagt Buffy.

"Het is alleen voor genodigden!" verduidelijkt Xander. 

"Lijkt me geen probleem." vindt Spike. "Wat dacht je er van Dru, als we onszelf eens uitnodigden voor dat feestje?" 

Drucilla's gezicht spreekt boekdelen. Ze verheugt zich al op het feestje, zoals een kat zich verheugt op een vette muis.

"Dat probleem is ook weer uit de weg." zegt Buffy. "Zie je wel hoe gemakkelijk je problemen kunt oplossen door samen te werken?"

"Mogelijk." uit Spike zijn bedenkingen. "Maar toch houd ik er een vieze smaak in mijn mond aan over."

"Verbaast me niets bij een wandelend lijk." kan Xander niet laten op te merken.

"Zo. Nu ik mijn waardevolle kennis met jullie heb gedeeld, wordt het tijd voor me om op te stappen." zegt Bach terwijl hij aanstalten maakt om het gezelschap te verlaten.

"Niet zo snel!" verspert Angel hem de weg. "Jij moet Jenny helpen met de spreuken."

"Wat nou!?" doet Sebastian verontwaardigd. "De insluitingsbezwering hebben jullie al, en ik ben best bereid de ontbindingsspreuk op papier te zetten. Met de nodige aanwijzingen. Ik heb er alle vertrouwen in dat juffrouw Calendar het ritueel tot een goed einde zal brengen."

"Je bent een lafaard!" snauwt Spike. "Zogauw het gevaarlijk wordt knijp je er tussen uit."

"Natuurlijk ben ik een lafaard." geeft Bacchus grif toe. "Die reputatie heb ik al tientallen eeuwen. Waarom zou ik daar nu opeens verandering in gaan brengen?"

Spike pakt Bach met beide handen bij diens vest en brengt zijn gezicht tot op een paar centimeters van dat van zijn gesprekspartner. "Omdat, als je ook maar aan vluchten dénkt, ik je persoonlijk alle ledematen van je romp afscheur. En Dru mag zich daarna met de rest amuseren."

"Ho, ja, kijk. Als je op mijn gevoel gaat spelen." sputtert de aangesprokene. "Dan wil ik mijn vertrek nog wel even uitstellen." 

"Nu we weer eensgezind zijn in onze strijd tegen de luchtgeesten, kunnen we dan overgaan tot het uitvoerende gedeelte?" vraagt Giles, terwijl hij Jenny helpt de benodigde spullen in een tas te laden. "Het wordt er niet vroeger op."

"Ik neem aan dat dat Brits is voor; Laten we zo snel mogelijk tot actie overgaan?" doet Buffy een poging de verwarring van de rest van de aanwezigen te verwoorden. 

"In steno." beaamt de Brit.

"En dan zijn er nog mensen die beweren dat Amerikaans en Engels dezelfde taal is." schudt Xander zijn hoofd, terwijl men de bibliotheek verlaat.

Alhoewel men in deze situatie gedwongen is om samen te werken, is het vertrouwen tussen de twee groepen als een dood geboren kind. Iedere groep blijft op hun helft van de gang en houdt de anderen vanuit de ooghoeken in de gaten. Buiten het schoolgebouw heeft men iets meer ruimte, en daar maakt men dankbaar gebruik van.

"Oh god, wat stom!" roept Xander opeens en slaat zich voor het voorhoofd. "Iets vergeten." Zonder verder een woord van uitleg tegen zijn verraste vrienden rent hij terug.

Na een maar minuten verschijnt hij weer, maar nu met zijn vertrouwde rugzak.

De vragende gezichten van het wachtende gezelschap dwingt hem tot een verklaring. 

"Jenny en Bacchus mogen dan alles hebben om de luchtgeesten te verslaan, maar zogauw het monster van de hongersnood zijn gruwelijke kop opsteekt, ben ik diegene die is voorbereid. Geen van mijn strijdmakkers zal dan een vruchteloos beroep doen op mijn noodrantsoenen."

"We gaan een stel gevaarlijke wezens bestrijden en jij denkt aan je maag?" vraagt Spike, met een blik die ernstig twijfelt aan de geestelijke gezondheid van de jongen.

"Maar natuurlijk." is het antwoord. "Het bestrijden van gruwels in de nacht maakt me altijd hongerig. Net zo goed als school, uitgaan, studeren, werken en seks. Maar dat laatste is slechts een theorie."

"Ik weet niet of het wel zo verstandig is hem mee te nemen." richt Spike zich tot Buffy.

"Ik ook niet." vindt ze. "Maar dezelfde bedenkingen heb ik ten opzichte van Drucilla. Weet je wat we doen? Jij houdt een oogje op jouw mafkees, en ik hou de mijne in de gaten. Oke?"

De blonde man knikt slechts. Op één of andere manier past dit uitstekend in deze bizarre wereld. Maar echt gerust is hij er niet op. Als nu ook al de Goeden zich vreemd gaan gedragen, waar blijf je dan als eerlijke vampier?!

"Bedankt voor je steun." zegt Xander tegen zijn vriendin. "Denk ik." vervolgt hij met een frons.

  



	11. De Aard Van Het Beestje

**De Aard Van Het Beestje**

Decennia lang heeft hij hier aan de kust bij Sunnydale zijn plicht gedaan. Ontelbare schepen vertrouwden voor hun navigatie op zijn licht. In die tijd werd hij nog beschermd door een rij duinen. Maar dat was voordat de zee een stuk van de kust terug claimde. Nu heeft hij alleen nog maar droge voeten bij een uitzonderlijk laag tij. De rest van de tijd ondergraaft de koude onverbiddelijke zee beetje bij beetje zijn fundamenten. De nu nutteloze toren wordt heden ten dage alleen nog maar gewaardeerd door de altijd aanwezige meeuwen. En voor zijn imitatie van de toren van Pisa. Maar in tegenstelling tot zijn voorbeeld hoeft deze toren geen reddingsactie te verwachten. In de niet te verre toekomst zal het zand de krachten niet meer kunnen verwerken, en dat zal het moment zijn dat de oude vuurtoren in een hoop puin verandert. De enige rol die hij nog speelt is dat van een verzamelpunt. Zoals een boom op een plein, of een kiosk in een park. Een opvallend object in de omgeving. Zonder dat men weet heeft van, of geïnteresseerd is in, zijn geschiedenis.

De jongelui die op dit late uur bezit hebben genomen van het strand tussen de duinen en de scheve toren zijn daarop geen uitzondering. Het enige wat hen interesseert is om zo veel mogelijk plezier te maken. 

Behalve de halfvolle maan wordt het feest slechts verlicht door sporadische kaarsen die, door ze in glazen potten te plaatsen, afgeschermd zijn van de wind. De meeste genodigden mogen nog geen alcohol drinken, maar er is vanavond niemand die deze wet serieus neemt. De stemming is uitgelaten en iedereen vermaakt zich uitstekend. Ieder die meetelt op de Sunnydale High School is aanwezig. Ze beschouwen zich dan ook als een exclusieve club van winnaars.

Er zijn weinige die zich daar beter van bewust zijn dan Cordelia Chase en haar hofhouding. In deze ambiance voelen ze zich thuis, hier zijn ze in hun element. Cordelia gedraagt zich dan ook als een vis in het water. Maakt nieuwe contacten, hernieuwt oude. Flirt een beetje met de zoon van een plaatselijke politicus. Fingeert interesse in de sterke verhalen van een veelbelovende footballspeler. En deze mensen willen ook met haar gezien worden. Ze is het populairste meisje van de school. Heeft rijke ouders en het voorkomen van een beroemd model of actrice.

Eén van haar volgelingen, Tracy, onderbreekt Cordy's activiteiten om haar te wijzen op een nieuwkomer. Deze jonge man, die door de laatste rij duinen komt aangelopen, wordt al snel gevolgd door nog twee personen. Cordelia kan hun gezichten door het weinige licht niet onderscheiden, maar herkent al snel de silhouetten, en vooral hun manier van bewegen. Xander Harris, dat Angel figuur en natuurlijk Buffy Summmers. Schrik en verontwaardiging strijden om voorrang. Wat doen die hier denkt ze. Dat ze niet zijn uitgenodigd staat als een paal boven water. Met een halve verontschuldiging verlaat ze het gezelschap en stevent met ferme pas op de indringers af. Ze zal hun wel eens duidelijk maken dat ze hier niet welkom zijn.

Nog voordat ze Xander bij de grens tussen het strand en de duinen ontmoet, ontwaart ze ook juffrouw Calendar, Giles en Willow Rosenberg. 

"Wat doen jullie hier?" begint ze bestraffend tegen het groepje, en Xander in het bijzonder. "Jullie mogen hier niet komen! Jullie zijn niet uitgenodigd." Ondertussen hevig gebarend met haar armen. Niet zozeer om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten, maar meer om haar vrienden op het strand te laten zien dat ze niets met dit rare stel te maken wil hebben.

"Ik weet dat dit moeilijk voor je te begrijpen is." antwoordt Xander met zijn sarcastische grijns. "Maar we zijn niet geïnteresseerd in jou of je zogenaamde vrienden. Jullie zijn voor ons van geen belang. Behalve dan als lokaas."

Een onaangenaam gevoel bekruipt Cordelia. Ze weet uit bittere ervaring dat als, zoals nu, de Doder haar hele team mee op pad neemt, er over het algemeen gruwelijke dingen staan te gebeuren. Dan pas valt haar oog op Spike en Drucilla, en drie voor haar onbekende personen. Als dat de goede term is. 

"W-wat doen die bl-bloedzuigers hier?" stamelt ze van ontzetting.

"Niet zo laatdunkend over onze bondgenoten alsjeblieft." wijst Xander haar terecht. "Tijdelijk weliswaar, maar toch bondgenoten."

Cordelia bekijkt het onwaarschijnlijke groepje met ongeloof.

"Zijn jullie van je verstand beroofd?" weet ze eindelijk uit te brengen.

"Dat moet wel." vindt Jeffrey Lombard, de vaste quarterback van het schoolfootballteam. In de rug gesteund door vier van zijn potige verdedigers. "Iedereen weet, dat als je hier zonder uitnodiging komt, wij ons verplicht voelen jullie te verwijderen. Niet goedschiks, dan maar kwaadschiks." 

"Alsjeblieft kwaadschiks." smeekt Spike spottend.

"Mag ik die grote blonde?" vraagt Drucilla poeslief, terwijl ze zich verleidelijk tegen Spike's rug aan drukt. "Hij is nog zo jong en energiek. En kijk eens hoe mooi de aderen op zijn armen liggen. Mag ik Spiky?"

"Niets daarvan!" richt Buffy zich tot het bizarre paartje. "Er wordt vanavond niet gesnoept. Anders doe ik dat -eh- staakding."

"Spelbederfster!" mokt Dru, en pruilt als een klein kind. 

Ondertussen hebben Spike's mannetjesputters hun positie ingenomen tegenover de verdedigers. Hun brede grijnzen duiden op een grote bereidheid tot gewelddadig handelen.

Nu zijn ze als footballspelers wel wat gewoon wat agressieve tegenstanders betreft, maar deze drie mannen, en de vreemde donkere vrouw, verheugen zich wat al te veel op het gevecht. Ondanks hun numerieke meerderheid heeft Jeffrey opeens niet meer zo veel vertrouwen in de uitslag. En zijn strijdmakkers beginnen ook al tekenen van nervositeit te vertonen. 

"Laten we onze tijd niet verdoen met deze nullen!" onderbreekt Cordelia de onaangename stilte. "We gaan terug naar het feest en negeren ze gewoon."

"Goed idee!" stemt Jeffrey toe, iets te snel naar zijn eigen smaak.

Met opgeheven kin draaien de jongelui zich om, en lopen terug naar hun vrienden. Het gegrinnik achter hun ruggen brandt ernstige schandvlekken in hun trots.

"Niet helemaal wat ik er van had gehoopt." zegt Spike met een zekere voldoening. 

"Je zelfbeheersing was bewonderenswaardig." weet Buffy sarcastisch te melden.

"Nu we het amusante gedeelte achter de rug hebben, kunnen we met de voorbereidingen voor het ritueel beginnen?" vraagt Bach. "Ik voel er weinig voor om hier te worden overvallen door de luchtgeesten."

Daar heeft niemand iets tegen in te brengen. Op aanwijzingen van Sebastian bereidt Jenny, bijgestaan door Giles en Willow, het ritueel voor. Ze tekent de achthoek in het mulle zand en plaatst de meegebrachte voorwerpen op hun voorbestemde plaats.

Voor de huid van een raaf hebben ze onderweg een korte tussenstop gemaakt bij een obscuur winkeltje. Een bazaar van occulte en aanverwante artikelen. Waarvan Willow voor zichzelf heeft uitgemaakt, er een dezer dagen in alle rust eens rond te neuzen. 

"Wanneer zeg je de spreuk op?" vraagt ze nieuwsgierig aan Jenny. 

"Zodra ze in zicht zijn." krijgt ze als antwoord.

"Maar zijn Cordelia en haar vrienden niet te ver weg?" verwoordt het roodharige meisje haar zorgen. "Ik bedoel, aangezien zij het lokaas zijn."

"Maak je maar niet ongerust." antwoordt Bach haar. "Zogauw de luchtgeesten zich laten zien, en de spreuk is uitgesproken, komen ze op de magische kring af als politici op een bordeel."

Nu al het voorwerk is gedaan, zit er niets anders op dan te wachten. Om de omgeving goed te kunnen overzien heeft de groep zich over twee duintoppen verdeeld. De vampiers op de ene en de mensen, met Angel, op de aangrenzende. Het vertrouwen tussen de twee groepen is recht evenredig met de afstand die hen scheidt. Behalve de vrolijke geluiden van het strandfeest, het ruisen van de golven en de wind die met het helmgras speelt, is er lange tijd weinig anders te horen. Ieder heeft het zich gemakkelijk gemaakt. Zonder de nodige waakzaamheid uit het oog te verliezen.

"Kan een nevel zich haaks op de wind bewegen?" vraagt Xander op een gegeven moment.

"Nee. Natuurlijk niet." zegt Willow, die dicht tegen hem aan zit. Het koelt al wat af.

Xander's opmerking heeft de aandacht van zijn vrienden getrokken. Met zijn allen speuren ze in de richting waarin hij kijkt. Het zuiden, langs het strand.

Op een honderd meter van hen vandaan glijdt een ijle nevel, die niet hoger komt dan iemands scheenbenen, langzaam richting feestvierende jongelui. Het maanlicht maakt de nevel maar een tint lichter dan het strandzand. Alleen door zijn beweging valt het op.

Ook de ondoden krijgen nu in de gaten wat er aan de hand is. Tegelijk met juffrouw Calendar komt Sebastian van zijn duin af, en komen ze bij de magische achthoek bij elkaar. Giles wil haar volgen maar ze gebaart hem te blijven waar hij is.

Binnen enkele ogenblikken wordt de lucht gevuld met de klanken van een vreemde taal. Met behulp van Bach gebruikt Jenny de originele tekst. 

Terwijl de laatste woorden wegsterven in de nacht verandert de nevel van koers. In plaats van zijn pad over het strand te vervolgen wijkt het steeds verder af in de richting van deze specifieke duinen. Niet alleen verandert hun richting, maar ook hun snelheid. De laatste tientallen meters leggen ze af met de snelheid van een aanstormende trein.

De Octogoon werkt op de luchtgeesten zoals een afvoerputje werkt op water. Na een korte spiraal wordt de onnatuurlijke nevel gevangen in het centrum van de magische kring. Een bol met een diameter van circa twee meter hangt een paar meter boven het fijne duinzand.

Nu hun verschrikkelijke vijand is ingesloten verzamelen zowel de mensen als de ondoden zich rond de witte bruisende bol. Meestal zien ze alleen maar vage bewegingen, maar af en toe lijkt het wel alsof een rooksliert zich voor een ogenblik kan losscheuren van de rest.

"Hoelang houdt de bol stand?" vraagt Giles, meer uit wetenschappelijke nieuwsgier dan uit angst. 

"De betovering is sterk." antwoordt Bach met enige trots. "We hebben alle tijd voor fase twee."

"Hoe eerder hoe liever." vindt Spike. De ontmoeting van gisternacht ligt hem nog wat te vers in het geheugen. 

"Omdat jullie zo aandringen." zegt Sebastian. Op zijn teken spreidt Jenny haar armen richting kolkende bol. Weer spreekt ze woorden in een taal die ze niet kent. Bach staat vlak achter haar en fluistert de woorden in haar oor. De samenwerking is zo goed dat hun lippen synchroon bewegen. 

De gevolgen laten niet lang op zich wachten. Langzaam maar zeker krimpt de bol. Tegelijk begint het een vaag wit licht te verspreiden dat helderder wordt naarmate de diameter slinkt. Al snel heeft het de intensiteit van een straatlantaarn. Even later is het licht zo fel dat de omstanders hun ogen moeten afwenden. De woorden hebben plaats gemaakt voor een soort gezang. Het lijkt nog het meest op het Gregoriaans, maar dan een paar versnellingen langzamer. Een geluidloze explosie van licht markeert het einde van de gevreesde luchtgeesten. De nacht valt als een deken over hen heen.

Het duurt even voordat iedereen weer gewoon is aan de duisternis.

"Dat was indrukwekkend!" zegt Giles met gepaste bewondering voor Jenny.

Maar de jonge vrouw reageert niet. Ze staart wezenloos naar het stukje lucht waar nog maar net de dodelijke rookslierten aan hun einde zijn gekomen. Voorzichtig raakt hij haar gezicht aan. Geen reactie.

"Wat is er met haar aan de hand?" vraagt de Brit verontrust aan Sebastian.

"Alles is in orde." stelt deze hem gerust.

Dan plant hij zijn hand tegen Giles gezicht en duwt hem hard naar achteren. Verbaast en verschrikt valt deze achterover voor de voeten van zijn jeugdige vrienden. De opgeluchte vrolijkheid van de jongelui slaat onmiddellijk om in verwarring en nervositeit.

"Alles is in orde." herhaalt Bach. "We gaan gewoon over naar fase drie. En dat betekent, lunch!" Tegelijkertijd verdwijnt zijn menselijk gelaat en verschijnt dat van de vampier. 

Zijn medestanders volgen onmiddellijk zijn voorbeeld. Al snel staan de mensen met hun ruggen naar de duin. Onder zwaar beleg van de mensachtige roofdieren.

"Lunch is een goed idee." vindt Xander, en opent zijn rugzak. "Tijd voor de noodrantsoenen."

Zijn vrienden kijken hem aan alsof hij gek is geworden.

"De vaste bestelling Buffy?" vraagt hij en gooit haar wat toe. 

Pas als ze kijkt wat ze in een reflex heeft gevangen, ziet ze dat het twee staken zijn. In luttele seconden haalt Xander een heel arsenaal aan antivampier wapens te voorschijn, en verdeelt ze snel onder zijn vrienden.

"Ik ben diep teleurgesteld door je gebrek aan vertrouwen." verwijt Bacchus de jongeman. 

"Daar kan ik best mee leven." antwoordt deze. 

"Figuurlijk gesproken." grijnst Spike strijdlustig. 

De twee dokwerkers worden door de nu rijkelijk van wapens voorziene Xander, Willow en Giles op afstand gehouden.

Angel dreigt Spike en Drucilla met zijn staak, en Bacchus ziet zich geconfronteerd met Buffy.

"Zo kameraadschappelijk, zo hecht." spot de vampier. "Dit geeft me echt een gevoel van jakkes. Eens kijken hoe goed je werkelijk bent."

Hij heft zijn hand en laat zijn lange vingers in de lucht dansen. "Vampier Doder, doodt vampier!"

Buffy voelt hoe haar gewapende hand opeens naar rechts slaat. Slechts een luttele centimeter van zijn borst weet de verraste Angel de staak te blokken. Vol verbijstering en ongeloof kijken de twee elkaar aan. Een huivering trekt door het meisje als het tot haar doordringt, dat ze bijna de man die ze meer dan wat ook in deze wereld lief heeft had gedood. Voor Angel kwam de dodelijke aanval uit een richting die hij volkomen vertrouwde. Met een ruk, alsof ze zich brandt, trekt ze de arm terug tegen haar lichaam. Hijgend als reactie op de emoties.

Met een gemene grijns laat de vampier zijn vingers weer dansen. "Doodt vampier!"

Maar nu grijnst ook Buffy, en ze richt met vuur in haar ogen haar staak op Bacchus.

"Je bent sterk!" zegt deze met een zweem van bewondering. "Maar dat maakt niets uit. Vampier, doodt Doder!"

Een dierlijke grauw doet het meisje naar rechts kijken. Vlak voordat ze door de felle aanval tegen de grond wordt geworpen, kijkt ze in het vampiersgelaat van haar geliefde. Niets in dit gezicht echter herinnert aan de goede zorgzame man die ze kent. Wat haar bespringt is een meedogenloos en hongerig beest.

Hun beide staken verliezen ze al snel in de hitte van het gevecht. Ze rollen door het duinzand in een bruut handgemeen. Ondanks het levensgevaar waarin ze verkeert, kán ze dit monster niet doden. Omdat ze weet dat ergens diep in dit ding zich haar zielsgenoot bevindt. Ze weet echter ook dat er niemand is die haar zo haat als Angelus.

Geamuseerd bekijkt Bacchus hun strijd die voor hem woedt. "Wie er ook wint, die vergeeft het zichzelf nooit."

Zonder hun twee sterkste vechters zijn de kansen van de rest van de Scooby Gang wanhopig klein. Iets wat hun opponenten maar al te goed beseffen. Drie gewone mensen, waaronder twee kinderen, zijn voor drie krachtige vampiers geen echt gevaar. Dit geeft ze de gelegenheid een beetje met ze te spelen. Voordat ze hun kelen zullen openscheuren.

Een paar passen achter Spike geniet Drucilla met volle teugen van het Kat-en-muis spelletje. De wanhopige vastberadenheid van de verdedigers belooft een hartige maaltijd. Hun met adrenaline verrijkt bloed zal haar tong en gehemelte prikkelen, zoals specerijen in menselijk voedsel. Dit herinnert er haar aan hoeveel honger ze heeft. De vrouw die ze vanmorgen met Spike deelde was nauwelijks voldoende om haar ergste honger te stillen. 

Voor vannacht heeft ze de perfecte prooi gevonden. Het roodharige meisje met haar bleke huid. Ze ziet er zo heerlijk onschuldig uit. Ondanks haar angst, die Dru's neusgaten vult met genot, staat ze haar twee vrienden dapper ter zijden. Het is alsof de vampiere het bloed van het meisje al kan proeven.

De bijzondere aandacht die de donkerharige vampiere voor haar heeft, gaat niet ongemerkt aan Willow voorbij. De rillingen lopen haar over de rug als ze in Drucilla's begerige ogen kijkt. Instinctief probeert ze zich nog verder achter de ruggen van Xander en Giles te verbergen.

Als het zijn strijd tegen Spike en één van de krachtpatsers toestaat, Xander houdt de andere bezig, probeert Giles een manier te bedenken om Jenny uit de klauwen van Bacchus te redden. 

"Je hebt gelijk." zegt deze ondode, als hij Giles bezorgde blik opmerkt. "Ze is inderdaad mooi en lieflijk."

Zijn hand glijdt door haar haar, en via haar hals over haar slanke rug.

"Zijn deze prachtige ogen het waard om voor te sterven?" vervolgt hij bedachtzaam. "Nutteloos te sterven?" 

Bach gaat achter de nog steeds bewegingloze vrouw staan, en snuift de geur van haar hals op. Terwijl hij Giles uitdagend aankijkt, glijden zijn handen over haar buik en heupen.

De ogen van de Hoeder vlammen van woede.

"Het is een tijdje geleden dat ik een maîtresse had." vervolgt Bacchus. "Met een vrouw als dit kan ik me een hele tijd vermaken. Toch zeker twee maanden. Wil je geen poging doen je aangebedene te redden, voordat ik haar tot één van ons maak?"

Zijn sadistische grijns drijft Giles tot wanhoop. Zijn hart schreeuwt er om deze vuile parasiet het hoofd van de romp te rukken. Maar zijn nuchtere verstand zegt hem echter, dat dit plan nog niet de illusie van een kans heeft. Zodra hij zich op de vampier stort, zal Spike hem in de rug vallen. Hij zal dood zijn nog voordat hij in reikwijdte van Jenny komt. Bovendien bezegelt dat niet alleen zijn eigen lot, maar ook dat van Willow en Xander. Zonder zijn rugdekking zijn ze ten dode opgeschreven. Het breekt hem zijn hart Jenny op te moeten geven. Maar hij weet dat hij nog geen seconde zou kunnen leven met het schuldgevoel, mocht hij de kinderen in de steek laten.

Bacchus leest Giles beslissing van diens gezicht af.

"Nobel, maar evengoed nutteloos." spot hij.

De vampier legt zijn gezicht in de lange slanke hals van de vrouw. Weer laat hij zich bedwelmen door de geur van haar zachte huid.

"Ontspan je!" vermaant hij zichzelf. "Als je teveel bloed onttrekt zal ze niet herrijzen." 

Zijn honger kan nog altijd worden gestild door de jongelui op het strand. Deze prooi is te mooi en te boeiend om slechts als voedsel te dienen.

"Heeft niemand je ooit verteld hoe onsmakelijk het is om in iemands nek te hijgen?"

Verrast en verbaast opent Bacchus zijn in extase gesloten ogen. En kijkt recht in het gezicht van Cordelia Chase. Nog voordat hij de gelegenheid krijgt zich te herstellen, spuit ze iets in zijn gezicht. Een schreeuw van pijn is het gevolg. Wanhopige pogingen het brandende goedje uit zijn ogen te wrijven bieden geen verlichting.

Pas nu merken de overige vampiers de nieuwe speelster op. Het tweede wat ze opmerken is dat juffrouw Calendar uit haar trance lijkt te ontwaken. En wat nog erger is, de Doder en haar vampiervriend vechten niet meer. 

Spike schat de nieuwe situatie snel in. Met zijn vieren tegen zes ervaren vampierjagers. Waarvan één de Doder is, en een ander een ondode in een heel slechte bui. Hij is zeker geen lafaard, maar heeft een gezond vertrouwen in de strategische terugtocht.

De twee mannetjesputters zien deze optie niet. Beiden doen een alles of niets aanval op hun tegenstanders. Nummer één op Giles, Willow en Xander, en nummer twee neemt het tegen de rest op. Niet alleen onervarenheid, maar ook een dodelijke dosis zelfoverschatting beslecht hun lot. 

Xander, die onder zijn aanvaller is terecht gekomen, leidt deze af met opmerkingen over diens slechte adem en met steken naar zijn ogen. Geholpen door een felle Willow die het monster, met haar met zilver beslagen kruis, op elk stukje onbedekte huid brandt waar ze bij kan. Dit heeft Giles de paar seconden die hij nodig heeft om een staak, via de rug, in het hart van de ondode te rammen.

Tegelijkertijd stormt nummer twee op de oorzaak van hun falen af, de uit het niets opgedoken brunette. Helemaal vergetend dat hij daarvoor langs Angel en Buffy moet. Angel's tackel is hard en effectief. Met een doffe klap slaat de vampier voorover tegen de grond. Ondertussen grist Buffy een verloren staak uit het zand en beëindigd de oefening op de voorgeschreven wijze. 

Voor juffrouw Calendar is het allemaal erg verwarrend. Het ene moment zit ze nog midden in een ontbindingsspreuk, en het volgende moment gaan twee van de vampiers in stof op.

Naast haar staat Cordelia, met een houding die meer thuis hoort in de lift van een winkelcentrum, dan op een slagveld.

Een paar meter voor haar klauteren Angel en Buffy vermoeid op uit het mulle zand. Ze zien er uit alsof ze midden in een tornado hebben gezeten. 

Even verderop zitten de andere drie in het zand op adem te komen.

"Kan iemand me misschien vertellen wat er gebeurt is?" vraagt Jenny aan niemand in het bijzonder.

"Je had bijna een nieuw vriendje." licht Cordy haar tactvol als altijd in. "Een vampier met een kwijlprobleem."

  



	12. Verbondenheid

**Verbondenheid**

Ondanks zijn kille licht lijkt het wel of de maan met welgevallen op hen neerkijkt. Nu de strijd gestreden is zoekt ieder oogcontact met de anderen, om er zich van te vergewissen dat iedereen in orde is. Een diep gevoel van verbondenheid vult de strijdmakkers van zo even. Zoals bij alle strijders is ook dit bij de Scooby Gang het moment waarin het vertrouwen in elkaar onvoorwaardelijk is. Het oogcontact is voldoende om dit voor de zoveelste keer te bevestigen. Woorden zouden hier alleen maar afbreuk aan doen.

"Niet dat ik ondankbaar wil klinken." richt Giles zich tot Cordelia. "Maar hoe kwam je op het idee dat we hulp konden gebruiken? Welke overigens perfect getimed was."

"Ja, Hoor eens!" begint de brunette op haar bekende hooghartige wijze. "Als je met vampiers een verbond sluit, is dat vragen om problemen. En wie bestrijdt die gruwels als jullie zo dom zijn je te laten afslachten? Ik sta natuurlijk hoog op hun bijtlijst, met mijn uiterlijk en uitstraling."

"Ik ben blij te horen hoe nobel en onzelfzuchtig je motieven zijn." zegt Buffy met een licht sarcasme. Welke volledig door Cordelia wordt genegeerd.

"Dankzij jullie lichtshow kon ik mijn vrienden onopgemerkt verlaten." vervolgt Cordy. "En door de duinen als dekking te gebruiken, kon ik ongezien naderen. Wat trouwens behoorlijk lastig is met hoge hakken."

"Wat gebruikte je eigenlijk tegen Bacchus?" Willow kan haar nieuwsgierigheid niet meer bedwingen. "Pepperspray?"

"Natuurlijk niet! Pepperspray is zó uit. Voor dit soort situaties heb ik altijd een minispuitbus met haarlak van Totale Care bij me. Het goudmerk natuurlijk."

"Effectief en toch chique." concludeert Buffy.

"Precies!" zegt Cordelia, als een lerares die een complimentje weggeeft aan een oplettende leerlinge.

"Over Bacchus gesproken. Heeft iemand gezien waar die is gebleven?" vraagt Angel.

"Als je meneer ik-heb-iets-in-mijn-ogen-wat-ben-ik-toch-zielig bedoelt, die is blindelings de duinen in gevlucht." licht Cordy hem in.

"Goed zo!" vindt Xander. "De luchtgeesten zijn weg. De vampiers zijn weg. Nu wij nog."

"Daar is wel wat voor te zeggen." steunt Giles het voorstel van de jongen. "Het is al behoorlijk laat, en ik denk dat iedereen wel behoefte heeft aan een goede nachtrust." 

"In ieder geval is het tijd om naar huis te gaan. Ga je mee?" vraagt Buffy aan de verraste Cordelia.

De brunette kijkt de anderen één voor één aan. Ieder van hen, zelfs Xander en Willow, geven haar een bemoedigend knikje. 

Even lijkt er zich een glimlach op haar gezicht af te tekenen, maar ze hersteld zich snel.

"Nee dank je! Jullie denken toch niet dat ik zo'n belangrijke sociale gebeurtenis als dit feest voortijdig afbreek?! Ik moet snel terug voordat mijn afwezigheid te veel gaat opvallen."

Met een korte groet loopt ze langs de groep de duinen in.

Nadat ze vlug hun spullen hebben verzameld merkt Buffy op hoe Xander wezenloos de duinen in staat te staren. Verwondert loopt ze naar hem toe.

"Is alles in orde?"

"Ben je gewond?" vraagt Willow, die haar vriendin is gevolgd, bezorgd.

"Ze zei sorry." fluistert Xander beduusd.

"Wie zei sorry?" wil Buffy weten. 

"Cordelia."

"Cordelia zei sorry?!" vraagt Willow vol ongeloof.

"Ja." 

"Cordelia Chase?"

"Ja!" 

De drie jongelui kijken elkaar eens aan.

"Hier gebeuren vreemde dingen." vindt Buffy. "Dit is zelfs voor Sunnydale's begrippen vreemd."

"Komen jullie nog?!" maant Giles hen om het pad naar de auto in te slaan.

Nog napratend over hun jongste avontuur sjokken ze achter Angel aan. Voorop licht Giles Jenny in over de periode toen ze geestelijk afwezig was. Naar haar reactie te oordelen, was de ontsnapping aan de Bijtende Dood wat krapper dan haar lief is.

Aangezien Giles Snoek twee werkende versnellingen voor vanavond meer dan toereikend vindt, hebben de inzittenden alle tijd hun persoonlijke ervaringen en belevingen uit te wisselen. Voor de drie kinderen lijkt het een vanzelfsprekendheid te zijn. Een prima methode om na de belevenissen van het laatste uur geestelijk gezond te blijven, realiseert juffrouw Calendar zich.

"Giles!" richt Buffy als woordvoerster van het drietal zich tot haar Hoeder. "We hebben nog steeds geen idee waarom de om hun eenkennigheid bekend staande luchtgeesten, opeens als een groep opdoken."

"Ik heb daar zo mijn theorie over." antwoordt de aangesprokene.

"En!?" vraagt de woordvoerster na een tiental seconden van stilte. "Mogen wij die theorie van je ook kennen, of houd je die voor jezelf totdat je alle bewijzen rond hebt. Zoals je fictieve landgenoot Sherlock Holmes."

"Als je het persé wilt weten." begint de Brit. "Ik vermoed dat ze zich gedragen als veel solitair levende dieren dat doen. De meeste tijd mijden ze elkaars nabijheid, maar eens per jaar komen ze voor een korte periode bij elkaar om het nageslacht te verwekken."

"Ik moet er niet aan denken dat ze jonkies hadden gekregen." verwoordt Willow haar vrees. "Dat zou een ramp zijn geworden."

"Die dingen kwamen naar Sunnydale vanwege zijn romantische omgeving?" vraagt Xander zich hardop af. "Dachten ze soms dat dit Las Vegas is?"

"Klinkt aannemelijk." vindt Jenny.

Een steunbetuiging die door Giles met een wat verlegen glimlach wordt beloond.

Voor de Summers residentie nemen Giles en Jenny afscheid van de rest van het gezelschap.

"Ik ga ook naar huis." meldt Angel, zodra de auto weg is. "Eerst wat eten, en dan zal ik eens rondkijken of ik onze voormalige bondgenoten kan lokaliseren." 

"Wees voorzichtig." drukt Buffy hem op het hart, en geeft hem een innige zoen. "Vergeet je jas niet."

Pas nu ze Angel's jas uit doet zien Xander en Willow dat ze die niet aan had vanwege de kou. Haar zwarte jurk is tijdens het gevecht met Angel op verschillende plaatsen gescheurd.

Zonder hem aan te kijken geeft Willow haar jeugdvriend een por tegen zijn ribben. 

"Ik zei niets!" protesteert deze tegen de mishandeling. 

"Ik hoorde je ogen uit hun kassen vallen." fluistert het roodharige meisje hem toe. 

"Het is niet wat je denkt!"

"Je verlustigde je niet aan Buffy's gedeeltelijk ontblote lichaam?"

"Oke. Het is wat je denkt. Maar dat met alle respect voor onze wederzijdse vriendin."

Ze kijkt hem verwijtend aan, en hij geeft haar zijn ondeugende glimlach.

"Komen jullie nog even mee naar binnen?" vraagt Buffy terwijl ze naar de voordeur loopt.

Zonder een woord te zeggen volgen ze haar.

Behoedzaam ontgrendelt de dochter des huizes de voordeur, en opent die zo geruisloos mogelijk. Zodra ze haar hoofd door de kier heeft gestoken, en daardoor zicht heeft op de hal, roept ze met niet te luide stem haar moeder.

Nadat ze geen antwoord heeft gekregen wat luider. "Mam. Ik ben thuis."

"Ik dacht dat je moeder pas morgenvroeg thuis komt?" fluistert Willow tegen haar.

"Wordt morgen verwácht." verbetert Buffy haar. "Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat ze me op deze manier denkt te verrassen. En hoe leg ik haar dan de staat van mijn kleding uit?"

"We zouden haar kunnen vertellen dat je in de duinen met je vriendje hebt liggen ravotten." stelt Xander voor.

De blondine kijkt hem giftig aan. 

"Wat we dus níet zullen doen." vervolgt de jongen. 

"Ik ben zo terug!" zegt Buffy terwijl ze de trap op rent. 

Een paar minuten later, nu gekleed in een eenvoudige spijkerbroek en T-shirt, vindt ze haar vrienden in de keuken terug. 

Willow zit aan de tafel terwijl Xander bezig is het aanrecht vol te stapelen met de inhoud van verschillende keukenkastjes en de koelkast. Een angstig vermoeden verschijnt aan haar horizon.

"Tosti?" verwoordt ze haar diepste vrees.

Willow's verontschuldigende glimlach bevestigt haar donkere gedachten.

Als de Vampier Doder dient ze ook dit gevaar moedig het hoofd te bieden.

"Wacht! Jullie zijn mijn gasten, dus ik maak iets klaar." en gaat beschermend tussen Xander en het fornuis staan. Nog voordat die kan protesteren dirigeert ze haar twee vrienden naar de woonkamer.

Nu ze de keuken voor zich alleen heeft, rust op haar de zware taak iets eetbaars klaar te maken. Lastig als je altijd op de kookkunsten van je moeder vertrouwt. Het is echter dit of Xander's tosti's. Een schrikbeeld dat dicht in de buurt komt van een nuchtere Bacchus. Nee, corrigeert ze zichzelf, erger!

* * *

Het is even na elf uur als Joyce Summers de hal van haar woning betreedt. Ondanks de vermoeidheid, van een slecht hotelbed en de terugreis van LA, zijn haar eerste gedachten voor haar dochter. "Buffy! Ben je al op?"

Een vertrouwde opgewekte stem brengt haar in de woonkamer. Hier vindt ze het stralende gezicht van haar dochter, zittend op de grond tussen haar twee vrienden.

Het Cartoon Channel onderhoudt twee van de kinderen. Willow is verdiept in haar schoolboeken.

"Hebben jullie geen huiswerk?" vraagt Joyce aan de Tv-kijkers.

"Daar zijn we toch ook mee bezig!?" is Buffy's verrassende antwoord. 

"De enige die met haar studie bezig is, is Willow!" werpt ze haar dochter tegen. 

"We hebben als goed team de taken naar talenten verdeeld." begint Xander zijn uitleg. "Ikzelf geef achtergrondinformatie over de tekenfilms, je dochter zorgt voor de versnaperingen en Willow doet het voorbereidend huiswerk."

"En als ik daar mee klaar ben, help ik hen met hun huiswerk." valt Willow haar vriend bij.

Normaal gesproken zou Joyce hen haar bedenkingen hebben toevertrouwd, maar daar heeft ze nu de fut niet meer voor. Het enige waar ze nu naar verlangt is een rustige zondagmiddag. 

"Ik zal wat te eten klaarmaken." zegt ze, en verlaat de kamer.

"Dat hebben we gisteravond, toe we thuis kwamen, ook gedaan." roept Buffy haar moeder na. "We ruimen de rommel straks wel op."

"Buffy!" klinkt het verschrikt vanuit de keuken.

"Wees gerust. We zullen als trouwe vrienden je huisarrest met je delen. Al duurt het jaren." spreekt Xander de dochter des huizes bemoedigend toe.

***Einde***

  



End file.
